Rise of the Twin Jinchuriki
by shadowforte49
Summary: On the fateful night of the Kyuubi attack, not only were there one, but two great foxes of power that attacked the village of Konoha. The only way to defeat this great threat was to seal it in two infants. Watch their story from childhood to ninja life.
1. Hurtful Things

AzureK: Hi everyone and welcome to one of my new stories I am about to make. I know there have been stories almost like this but I hope to make it a little bit different then them. Right now I have another story up but since I haven't had any reviews on it and the people who helped me make it quit, the story will be shut down. Any how I help you enjoy this story and please leave reviews since I need ideas on how to make the story super good. Now for the disclaimer

Naruto: AzureKite666 does not own Naruto or any of the characters...however he does own the original characters he makes and jutsus he makes as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi" Normal talk

'_What a drag' Thinking_

"**Burn" Demon/Summon talk**

'_**Damn' Demon/Summon thinking**_

"**Fuuton"**** Jutsus**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Rise of the Twin Jinchuriki**

**Chapter 1: Hurtful Things**

The day of October 9th was a cold and chilly day in the Hidden Leaf Village. Many where outside preparing for the festival that would begin tomorrow for the defeat of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi and its brother the Eight-Tailed Fox.

That day was the day the village was attacked by an enraged Fox after rebuilding from the war. They tried every possible method to subdue the beast but none of the methods had worked. It was then by a stroke of luck their Yondamie Namikaze Minato stood up on a giant toad and destroyed the beast. At least that is what the younger generation believe the Fourth did. In reality the demons were sealed inside two orphan children born on the exact day of October 10th. The village found out of the sealing because of the old man Sarutobi Sauske, The Sandamie Hokage. After hearing the truth they demanded the death of the two infants. Sarutobi wanting none of this put a law stating that talking of the demons to anyone or the younger generation would result in death to that individual or group.

It was been five years since that fateful attack. Now walking alone on the cold streets of the village were two 5 year olds in rag liked clothing that barely hung on their bodies. The first child was of 4'4, with red fiery hair that reached his neck in the back and his cheeks in the front of his head. His eyes were that of an emerald green that is rarely seen outside of the Haurno family. His skin, a semi dark tan color, with two whisker marks on each side of his cheek. The other child was at least an inch or two shorter then him. Sun kissed blonde hair adorned on his head that was unruly and spiky all over his head that reached his cheeks. His sapphire blue eyes shining so brightly when the sun hit them. He was also the same skin tone as the red head fellow. On his cheeks were three whisker marks on each side.

They both walked with their heads staring at the ground in a downcast way. If any one bothered to check they would have notice they hadn't bathed or eaten in near a week. The small blonde child stopped, and looks up to the red headed child.

"Ne Aniki; when do you think we can go see ojii-san?" he asked

The red headed one that was his brother replied in a soft tone.

"I don't know outoto. It might be a while before we can go see the old man in his office. We have to remember that he is very busy."

The blond, if possible, looked even sadder and looked at the floor they were walking on and replied with an 'Ok'. The red head who hated to see him sad tried to think of something to do.

'_Come one, come one think, we can't go looking for scraps of food since they will probably get us....I know. We could go to old man _Ichiraku to go have some ramen.'

With this thought in mind the red head turned to the blonde one and said.

"Ne, Ne Naruto....how 'bout we go get some ramen at Ichiraku...what do you say?"

The blond haired child, now know as Naruto, brighten up a bit and looked at his brother.

"That would awesome bro. Come one lets go!" Said the blonde, with a bit of happiness in his voice.

Before Naruto could go and run off the red head child grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Now Naruto remember, Ichiraku is on the other side of the village....and we HAVE to be careful now ok." He warned his brother with emphases on 'have'.

Naruto who nodded at his brother understood what he meant. They travelled for about 10 minutes, half a mile away from the ramen stand, until they met a blockade of villagers. There were about 40 villagers of different ages, between them were about 20 ninjas, ranging from Chunnin to Anbu. They both stared at each other for what would seem to be about 2 minutes before the red head yelled at his brother.

"NARUTO, DON'T JUST STAND THERE, START RUNNING!!"

Naruto, who flinched from getting yelled at, started to turn around and run if it weren't for the two kunais that were lodged in his calf. He fell down with a small yell and was almost immediately surrounded by 20 villagers and 10 ninjas. They started to unleash their wrath on the small child with fists, broken pipes, kunais, or other heavy blunt objects. The red head, which was 10 steps ahead of his brother, stopped and turned around to see him begin attacked. He was about to go and get him when he was assaulted from behind and had the rest of villagers and ninjas on him. While being kicked, stabbed, and really hurt, one of the ninjas yelled out.

"We will now finish what our great Yondamie has started on you, you vile demon. We now banish you from winced you came." He finished after showing a kunai that was sharper then any other weapons they had used. Before the ninja stabbed him, he turned around and looked across from him to see his brother about to die.

(Naruto's pov)

It hurts....it really, really hurts. The pain...why unleash this kind of pain on a poor defenceless boy who has done no harm. I mean sure, me and my brother have pranked them bad; but is this really necessary to do this on us. I heard them shouting at me things like 'demon', 'monster', and evil fox'. I looked up to one of the villagers and asked a question.

"Why...why do you attack me and my brother? What have we done wrong?"

After I utter the last word I was kicked in the face really, really hard. They sneered at me and spat at me a bit. Then I heard him reply on how we were demons. But we are not demons...we are humans. Right? I took another glance and saw one of them holding a kunai. This is it; I'm really going to die right now. Well at least this way they can be happy. I only hope that my brother is better then I right now. I saw the kunai going down and closed my eyes tight. I didn't have to wait long because I heard kunai hitting soft human flesh. But the funny thing was I didn't feel any more pain. I waited for a couple of minutes but still nothing. I then felt something warm and soft like hot water hit my face. I felt it a couple more times before I opened my eyes. What I saw in front of me was something I have only seen in my worst nightmares. More of the warm liquid it me before my brain caught up with what I was seeing. I then uttered the one word....the one word I haven't used since I first talked and was three. Oh how I wish this was another nightmare because when I whispered his name I suddenly saw black.

"Kenshin?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AzureK: Well how did I do guys? Did I do an okay job? Please R&R so I can know what to fix and what to do next chapter. This story will not stop no matter what since it has been in my head for a dang year. Well Hope to see you all again later. Ja'Ne.


	2. Promise of a Lifetime

AzureK: Hey There I'm back with another chapter for you guys and gals. Now I will try to make longer chapters since I myself love long stories. It just really pulls me in. Now pleases don't expect fast updates like this because I am on the weekend and I had both chapters done since way before I posted them up. It might take me a week or two. Any longer then that is because I am not at a computer place since my ladtop was destroyed. Anyway did anyone like the cliffy I left last chapter? I don't think it was good but I felt like I should end it there. Anyway enough rambling from me on to the story and disclaimer.

Naruto: Azurekite666 does not own Naruto or any of the characters in it. He owns the characters he makes and the jutsus he does.

"Hi" Normal talk

'_What a drag' Thinking_

"**Burn" Demon/Summon talk**

'_**Damn' Demon/Summon thinking**_

"**Fuuton"**** Jutsus**

**Rise of the Twin Jinchuriki**

**Chapter 2: The Promise of a Lifetime**

The hospital was at a buzz. Nurses and doctors were running left and right all over the place. It was always like this on the day before the festival. In the so called 'peaceful' village were a lot of cases of fights, gang fights, rape cases, and the worst of all gang rape. Today was a really busy and stressful day for those who couldn't stop and enjoy the festival or go out and have fun. Especially for the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Sauske. He was sitting in one of the hospital bench jumping his left leg up and down. Now everyone knew that to be Hokage, you had to be the strongest and smartest person in the whole village. Even in Sarutobi's old age he could still take down a couple of Jounin. But right now he wishes he was facing an army of Jounin right now instead of being in the hospital. He was here cause two of his most favorite 'grandsons' as he would think of them were in here.

'_Why oh why did this have to happen today of all days?'_ Sarutobi thought.

Right now he was wondering what to do about the case. He remembers that today was going to be a pretty good day for him. He didn't have that much paper work to do, only had like three appointments, and He had the rest of the day free to do whatever he wanted. Then the damn Anbu had to show up and the worst time for him.

(INTO THE PAST NO JUTSU)1

_Sarutobi was just about to walk out of his office when all of a sudden one of his Anbu wearing a dog mask appeared in front of him kneeling on one knee. Sarutobi wanting to know what was going on turned towards the figure and said in a commanding tone._

"_What is it that you need Inu? As you can see I was just about to head out towards the two brothers."_

_Inu, whose head was bent down looking at the ground stood up and said in a flat tone._

"_Sir, the containers of Kyuubi and its brother are being attacked right now Sir."_

_Sarutobi went wide eye did the only thing his mind was telling him to do. Jump out the window and run as fast as you can towards the children. He was hopping from rooftop to rooftop when Inu appeared next to him._

"_Sir, should we really care what happens to the de-_

"_Finish that sentence and you shall be going in a round with Ikibi; got it?"_

_Inu stood in shock for a bit, before nodding his head in a yes. It took them a total of ten minutes to reach the sight before Sarutobi got really angry and started to releases some killer intent. The group surrounding the boys stopped and turned to see the Hokage standing right in front of them. In the middle of the group was a little boy with blonde hair shaking his brother shoulder say over and over again. 'Get up…please get up'. Sarutobi looked from the two boys to the now ever growing fearful mob._

"_What have you idiots done to theses poor boys?!" Sarutobi yelled out while signaling to take the boys to the hospital by his trusted Anbu._

"_W-W-We we-were just finishing wh-what the Yondaime started Hokage-sama." Replied a very stupid villager._

_Sarutobi was shaking in so much anger he didn't see his Anbu try to calm him down with a few 'carefully' choice of words. Sarutobi finally noticed them and calmed down a bit. Then he looked and the villagers and ninjas and said._

"_Since I don't have the time to send you all to Ikibi." _

_At this the villagers were smiling, thinking they were getting away scot free._

"_I'll do the next best thing by killing you all." Stated Sarutobi_

_Before anyone could stop or say anything in protest, the Hokage did a quick succession of hand signs and yelled out._

"**_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu_**_**" **letting out a giant fireball, the Sandaime cooked everyone there alive with the jutsu._

_All across the village people could hear the shouts of pain of screaming of the poor villagers. After checking to make sure that every single person had died, he walked off towards the hospital. When he arrived he saw the two children outside the hospital with the red headed child still bleeding from his back wound. Sarutobi taking no more of this shit, marched inside the building talking both the boys in, and shouted out loud._

"_WHY ARE THESES CHILDREN NOT BEING TAKEN CARE OF?"_

_One of the few doctors who did not hate the children, came forward along with a group of doctors and commenced to take the two away to be operated on. After making sure they would be taken care of, Sarutobi sat down on a bench and waited to hear what would happen next._

(KAI)

Sarutobi had been waiting in the same place for the pass three hours. In about another two hours would be the children's 6th year of life. At remembering this Sarutobi let out a long sigh. He had planned on taking the kids to his office to eat both their respective favorite food to enjoy and eat. It looked like to Sarutobi that that plan was shot out of the water. Sarutobi began to rub his temples when one of the doctors came out of the door he saw the two kids go into. The old man stood up rather quick for someone his age, and asked in a frantic voice.

"How are they doing Akemi-san?"

The female doctor looked up to him with a small smile. That smile was all Sarutobi needed to know that the kids were alright for now.

"The children are all right Hokage-sama. They are just resting right now and should be out of the hospital in about a day or two."

At this the Hokage gave out a sigh of relief. He hadn't been so worried ever since he let one of his students go. He was about to ask her if he could go see them when he saw the small, very small frown begin to work on her face.

"The only problem I can see as of now is of young Naruto. That boy's state of mind was been damage but after seeing his brother jump in front of the kunai did a number to his psyche. I am afraid he might need some help to get the thoughts of his brother like that out of his mind."

At this Sarutobi grew in fear again. A broken body could be fixed no problem. It was a broken mind that could be the problem of all things. Once the mind has been broken it is very hard for the person to recover. He let at least one more sigh and begin to reach for his pipe. The hard look Akemi gave him though told him not to do it. He listened to his mind since he didn't want to receive something vicious on her end. She was after all a doctor, and they could do anything to screw you over. He looked at her eyes and asked.

"Is it alright if I go see the children right now?"

The doctor gave it a thought before nodding her head in a yes.

"Yes I think it should be fine. They need to be around people they recognize so they can do better in the hospital. Just remember Hokage-sama, No. Smoking. IN. THIS. HOSPITAL." Akemi said through clenched teeth.

The Sandaime gave off a little chuckle before walking to their room. There was no need to ask which room they were in since he gave them a room all their own because of the growing number of attacks on them.

(Naruto & Kenshin's Room)

Naruto was sitting upright in his room looking over at his brothers sleeping body. He kept on beating himself inside his head saying how he should have been stronger and how if he wasn't so weak that he could have done a better job than just receive the beatings the way he did. Naruto then notice the door open and grew fearful ever so quickly. When he notices it was the old man, he jumped out of his bed and ran to the Hokage, hugging him while crying into his robes. All the Hokage could do was kneel down and hug the small fearful child back. He started patting his back when Naruto began to calm down.

"There, there Naruto. It is alright, I'm here now."

Naruto looked up to him with tearful eyes before smiling a bit. Then he remembered his brother's condition and quickly lost it. Sarutobi took another sigh at this. He looked at the red headed boy then back at Naruto and asked him to get back in his bed. He then pulled up a chair and sat down staring at Naruto.

"Okay Naruto, I'm sorry for asking but I need to know what happened to you and Kenshin-kun today, and also why you were dressed in rags and not eating"

Naruto looked down at his folded hands then told him how they couldn't get anything to eat for a while, and that the orphanage kicked them out with nothing but the rags on them. Sarutobi was thinking of sending the caretaker to Ikibi when he started to hear some groaning. He turned around to see that Kenshin was waking up from his ordeal. Sarutobi let out a smile, knowing that the other brother would be alright. Kenshin looked around the room he was in then saw the old man. He let a small smile before he is eyes became wide and he shot out of bed.

"Jii-san, where's Naruto? Is he alright? Where is he GODAMN IT?"

Sarutobi jaw almost fell down the way Kenshin was acting. He then put his hands up in a calming matter and said to him.

"Calm down Kenshin-kun. Naruto-kun is right behind me and is alright and awake right now."

After he said that, said blonde jumped out once again and hugged his brother tight.

"Aniki, you're alright. I was so worried Aniki."

Kenshin smiled and hugged his brother back. He then looked up to the old man and said.

"Well I guess you want to know why I had a kunai lodged in my back."

Sarutobi nodded while sitting down again. Kenshin sighed and began to tell Sarutobi of the beating he got then jumping in front of the kunai.

(Flashback Kenshin's Pov)

_I was taking a really bad beating, but nothing I haven't had before. I stole a glance to look at my brother and saw something that stopped my blood cold. They were holding a kunai, ready to stab his heart. After looking at this I let out a giant yell and somehow jumped up and ran towards my little brother. Right when the kunai was about to hit I jumped in front of it and got stabbed near one of my lungs. Blood was rushing up my mouth. I tried to hold it in but a little bit of it slipped out and it Naruto's face. I saw the look of confusion on his face and prayed to Kami he wouldn't open his eyes. As luck would have it a bit more of my blood slipped out and hit him again in his face. He opened his eyes and I saw the shock in them. I tried to give him a smile, to let him know I would be alright, but it was a hard thing to do right now. I then saw a ninja running towards. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out and dropped near my brothers body._

(Flashback end Normal Pov)

Sarutobi was not liking the story the more he heard about it. He shook his head and rubbed his temples a bit before an idea hit him. He looked up to the two brothers and asked them both a very important question.

"Naruto, Kenshin..how would you too like to learn a little secret?"

The two boys looked at him with wide eyes before nodding their head in a major yes. Sarutobi chuckled before he told them what he had to say.

"Well there is a special place, behind my office that holds great and powerful weapons. I would like each of you to pick one of your choice. But before that can happen, I want to teach you both how to hide in the shadows so you can escape the villagers more. Then when you are both twelve, I will enroll you in the ninja academy. How does that sound?"

The two boys jumped out of their beds both whooping loudly and cheering their little heads off. Then they both turned to the Hokage and both said at once.

"You have a deal Jiji-san. By the time we are done, we will be the best ninjas ever and both become Hokage, that's a promise Jiji."

They both put there right hand in with their pinking sticking out. The Hokage knowing what was goanna happen, stuck his pinky out was well and entwined it with theirs.

"Promise?" the Hokage asked.

Both boys gave him they genuine smiled and both shouted.

"PROMISE!"

AzureK: Yes another chapter down. Well please Read and Review and tell me what you think off this chapter. Also just to tell you guys now, NO they will not be trained by Sarutobi. He will only tell them how to hide in the shadows and avoid detection. Now for a little voting now. Do I skip to them being twelve or do I go through the six years of training with them. Please tell me what you think and I will try to update next week. Ja'Ne


	3. Start of a New Life

AzureK: HI there everyone. I have another chapter done just for you. Now I would like to thank you for all the Story Alerts I am getting. It really lifts my spirit know that there are people who are liking this story. I would like more reviews but it is up to you anyhow. Ok to explain something before we begin with the story. I have decided to do two year time skips at the start of each chapter. So in total there will be three chapters of them training to avoid detection. Also if anyone can guess what I meant from chapter 2 about powerful weapons in the special room in the office gets not only a teaser of next chapter if I can do that but a cookie, an imaginary cookie, with sprinkles. The only hint I will give is that the weapons are from different stories like games or shows. The weapons are the only thing I am borrowing not the story line from where they come from. Now enough of my rambling and on with the show.

Naruto & Kenshin: Azurekite666 does not own Naruto or the characters. He does own the characters he makes and the jutsus.

"Hi" Normal Talking

'_What a drag' Thinking_

"**BURN" Demon/Summon talking**

'_**Damn' Demon/Summon thinking**_

"**FUUTON"**** Jutsus**

**

* * *

  
**

**Rise of the Twin Jinchuriki**

**Chapter 3: Start of a New Life**

The light of the marvelous morning sun was spreading all over the village. Birds were singing, shops were opening. All in all, this would be a very could morning.

"CLOSE THE FUCKING BLINDS!"

Well except for one certain individual. The person who yelled out was a red-headed child in an apartment that should have been destroyed and rebuilt. The child was rolling around in his bed, trying to block out the sun and get in a comfortable position. But, like his apartment, the bed was not an idle bed. Therefore it was really uncomfortable for the child to sleep in. The child sighed and got up from his bed to face whoever opened his blinds. When the red head opened his still tired eyes, the sun, which could be a major bitch, kind of made him temporally blind. Covering his poor defenseless eyes with his arms, he yelled out.

"DAMN THE SUN TO HELL!"

The child, who was blinded by the sun, fell backwards from his bed trying to get away from the evil sun. He landed on the old, unforgivable floor with a ow. Groaning out in pain and discomfort he tried to get up and deal with the menace. But since this was a rundown apartment, when he tried to get up he heard a creaking noise. Holding his position still, he looked around with his eyes to see what the disturbance was. After searching for a minute, he tried to get up again. In doing so the floor gave in from the weight he had, coupled with the harsh fall he did. When he groaned out once again in pain from the second floor since he lived in the third floor, he looked up to see a blond head child laughing at him with mirth and joy coming out of his laugh. The red head made a deep growl from his throat, along with a glare which was pointed at the other child.

"God damnit Naruto, I thought we agreed to not PRANK on each other."

Naruto just laughed even harder at his brother while jumping down to help him up.

"Sorry Kenshin-Niisan. I just couldn't help myself. You were too much of an easy target." Naruto said while helping him help from the empty apartment room that was under them.

After getting up, cracking his back, and dusting himself off, he grabbed Naruto in a headlock while commencing to rub his knuckles upon the top of his head. Trying, and trying to get out of his grasp but failing each time did he finally gave in to his discomfort.

"Alright, Alright I'm sorry. I won't ever prank you again niisan. Just let me go already will ya?"

After hearing those sweet words of surrender, Kenshin let go of Naruto while said person was rubbing his assaulted head.

"That's right. Cower in fear of me, the almighty Kenshin of the Leaf." Kenshin proclaims.

He then started to laugh before exiting the empty apartment and walking up the stairs to get back to his home. Being one of the two who could cook, he started up the stove whilelooking for anything edible to eat. After a couple of minutes of good searching did he finally takes out four good eggs before closing the fridge, and taking out the cooking oil.

"Looks like we have to do some shopping, Naruto. We are officially out of good food." Said Kenshin, while spreading the cooking oil on the pan.

"Really? Dang, well who will be going out to get food and what disguise number?" Naruto asked while reading a book called '_How to Avoid Detection: Common Knowledge for a Shinobi'._

Kenshin after cracking two of the four eggs looked across from him to see a makeshift schedule.

"Hmm…It says it's your turn with…disguise number 88."

Naruto sighed after hearing that. He got up to double check to make sure his brother wasn't pulling his leg. After confirming what he said did he groan out.

"Tell me again why I decided to make number 88?" Naruto asked while banging his head on the wall.

Kenshin laughed while turning to look at his brother and said.

"Because you wanted to show how truly disgusting this place is with fat people. Scrambled or Sunnyside up?" He asked while Naruto took out a list of what they needed.

"Scrambled please." Naruto said while making the necessary hand signs.

Naruto then went up in a puff of smoke. As soon as the smoke went up, Sarutobi came in to see Kenshin with a fat, none active man with a pudgy face and his gut showing a bit under his shirt.

"Hello there Kenshin-kun, Naruto-kun. Going out to buy groceries again?" Said and asked Sarutobi.

The fat man nodded his head while pulling out a tile from the floor and took out a wad of cash. Naruto then bided Sarutobi a farewell while walking out the door. Sarutobi chuckled at seeing the look of pain and disgust on Naruto.

"Sorry Oji-san, I would offer food but these are our last eggs." Kenshin said in a sorry, sad tone.

"It is alright Kenshin-kun. I'll just take a seat and wait to further train you two when your brother gets back." Sarutobi said.

Kenshin nodded his head then went back to his cooking. Sarutobi was then reflecting the difference in the two years he had have them since they were five. They were both 7 years old with some better changes. Kenshin was now 5'0 with his hair now past his shoulders in both front and back. He now wore a black plain t-shirt and white khaki shorts. He also wore blue sandals. Naruto now is 4'9, an inch shorter than his brother. He wore a plain white t-shirt and black khaki shorts. He too wore blue sandals. They both still look malnourished, but they were better than they were two years ago. Sarutobi chuckled a bit at the thought he had about their training. The old Hokage now looked in front of him to see a plate of eggs with milk. He then looked up to see a smiling Kenshin. With all his thinking he didn't see Kenshin finish his cooking.

"Why thank you Kenshin-kun, but I can't take this. It's your and Naruto-kun's food. Said Sarutobi pushing his plate back.

Kenshin started to shake his head. Saying 'no' over and over again.

"It's ok jiji-san. I still have food and so does Naruto. We will just get some ramen before you talk with us." Kenshin explained.

Sarutobi then started to chuckle with a warm smile before taking back his plate. After waiting two minutes, Naruto came back. He was holding two bags of grocery. As soon as he entered his home, he took off the illusion he had over him to come back to his old 7 year old self. He looked at Kenshin and Sarutobi; ready to eat but clearly waiting on him. He gave an embarrassed chuckle while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry for the wait guys, but there was this lady who just wouldn't give me the damn eggs that I wanted." Naruto explained.

Kenshin and Sarutobi started to chuckle while telling him to put the bags on the counter and come sit and eat at the table. During the time that they were eating, they were talking peacefully while telling jokes along with how they slept. Kenshin explained to Sarutobi how he woke up and was goanna kill Naruto if they weren't brothers. The brothers started to openly laugh about that, saying it would be a cold chance in hell before that happened. Sarutobi, during the entire with them, couldn't help but let a warm, grandfatherly smile come over his face. He truly enjoyed time with the two twins. They were his saving grace from the dreaded paperwork he had to do back at the office. Just thinking about it made him shutter. He looked up to see both of them with a knowing smile.

"Thinking about the paper work there old man." Kenshin and Naruto both said at the same time.

The old Hokage gave out an embarrassed smile while looking back at his food like a child who was just scolded for doing something bad. Naruto and Kenshin both started laughing at the Hokage for his misfortune. Sarutobi then got an evil glint in his eye that spelled trouble.

"Keep it up you two, and all the baby photos I have of you will get sent on the first day of your school."

After hearing that, they both shut up rather quickly. Sarutobi let out his own laugh seeing the 'Terrible Twins' shut up. They both grumbled about crazy old men before getting back to their food. After the food was devoured and done with, did the twins look back at the old man.

"Well, I know it has been two year since I have been teaching you how to blend in the shadows, correct boys." Sarutobi said.

At this, both of the boys nodded. They both remember one of the tests was not to get caught by the old man or else they couldn't have their favorite food for a week. Both shudder remember how horrible that week was. They also had to find the old man himself in a set time limit. So far they only beat the time limit once, and they had 10 seconds left on the clock.

"Any way, I have a new method of training you two in avoided detection with the villagers." Sarutobi said.

At this, the twins were listening since they haven't had that many beatings in such a long time in their life.

"What is it Sarutobi-sensei?" Said Kenshin and Naruto, learning that when learning something new, to give proper respect to the old man.

"Believe me, when you are done, if you accomplish this you can hide no matter where the hell you are without the aid of jutsus." Sarutobi explained to the young ones.

After that being said he took out two boxes from within his robes and gave it to the twins. They were so excited to see what it was that they ripped open the box to find……jumpsuits. Not only that but one was so bright a red you thought you could see the sun. The other was a bright 'kill me' orange. They both looked up to the Hokage, both having a question mark on top their heads, even though no one saw it.

"The reason why I am giving you theses bright jumpsuits is because if you are able to hide in such a hideous color that is easy to spot, then you can literally hid in anything." Said Sarutobi

'_Also because no one would buy them at the store since they were really ugly.' _The old man thought.

Both boys looked at the jumpsuit, clearly viewing it out in multiple angles before saying yes. They both nodded their heads in yes and put on the jacket. They would put on the jacket at a later time. Sarutobi smiled at them, knowing they would do anything to keep out of harm's way and become stronger. Well except betray the village, that was the one think that they would never do (wink wink).

"Good. Now that I see you will accept this training I have a new test for you. If you can avoid detection from three of my loyal shinobi for three hours then you will only have to where the jumpsuit for one year. If you shall fail though, you will have to wear them until the academy starts. Do we have a deal?" Sarutobi asked at the end, to see if they will accept.

The twins nodded in a yes like fashion. They were both eager to start the test to further strengthen themselves and get out of theses jumpsuits. They may be poor, but they did have a fashion senses. Some would say, really good fashion sense, but only to those who saw them for them.

"Good, well then your test starts now. Oh and you can't go in the sewers, and if you get caught twice then you fail. Good luck." The old Hokage said while disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Fuck! Get a move on Naruto." Exclaimed Kenshin running out the window.

Naruto was running behind them not wanting to get caught by the shinobi that the old man sent on them. On top of their apartment building, three kunoichi stood there, waiting for their prey to get a good head start. One of them was a purple haired woman who kept it in a knot. She wore a mesh shirt with a trench coat over it, along with a tan like skirt. The one next to her was a black haired who had a dress like kimono on with one long red sleeve covering her left arm. Her red eyes looking at the red head child running to the forest. The last one was another purple haired one. She had on standard ANBU uniform with her cat mask covering her face. Her sword sung on her back ready for her to take it out and chop any who crossed her. They were all ranked chuunin, while one was an ANBU chuunin.

"Well looks like the hunt is on eh Kurenai?" Asked the Anbu woman.

"Yes, indeed it does. Which one will you go after Anko? I call on the red head one." Kurenai said while looking at the other purple haired woman.

"I call the blonde one. He sure looks like a lot of fun. Just hope he isn't a pervert." She said while holding a kunai with evil intent in her eyes.

"Well who do I get then? Also no offenses Anko, but who would want to look at a 15 year old naked?" The Anbu responded.

"Easy, you get whoever outlasts us. Also HELLO, I am a sexy bitch and don't you forget it Yugao." Anko said while pointing her kunai at the other purple haired woman.

Kurenai stepped in between the two holding on to both their shoulders.

"Easy now, no need to start a catfight and have the men drool all over the floor you two. Besides, if you wanted to chase one of them, you should have called dibs like me and Anko did Yugao-chan."

Yugao then sits down, grumbling how it was unfair that she didn't know they could call dibs.

"Well come on Kurenai-chan and lets go grab us some gakis ne." Said Anko while pulling on her arm to hurry up.

"Alright already stop pulling on my arm will ya. Geez you're like a kid at a candy store who wants her sweets now." Said Kurenai while running to go Kenshin who was in the forest now.

Anko, who was looking for her target, saw him run towards her home in the Forest of Death.

"Yup. This will be so much fun. HERE I COME GAKI!" Anko yelled out scaring everyone around her, fearing that she will go after them.

She takes off running, leaving Yugao there, sighing and taking out certain book. Making sure no one was around to see her; she opens the book and starts reading off where she left off.

"Now, let's see how bad Chou-chan has been." She said letting out a perverted giggle while turning the pages slowly.

* * *

AzureK: Hey there everyone. I hope you enjoyed this little chapter I put up for you. Now for those of you wondering what the (wink wink) was, I am hinting that a 'certain' someone will betray the village for strength and power. Also on that note that 'certain' someone will of course, have some bashing on. For those of you who like this 'certain' someone and hate what I am doing, well to fucking bad cause it is my story, and you're not part of it (lol Auron). Any how my offer from above is still in play so come people and tell me what weapons I might put in this story here. Also for Anko fans, there will be a surprise twist in the future chapters but I'm not telling ^^. Ja'ne


	4. Petty Fights and a Race

AzureK: Hey there guys and gals, I am back with another good juicy chapter for you all. Now to answer Dakar revolutionist to come, even though I sent a pm to him. NO this will not be a harem. I will try to keep it at LEAST four women but I can never stick with one of them. Ino and Female Kyuubi are defiantly in though. Guess I will leave the last two to three picks for you people. As for their mother, sorry to say but no she has died in this story. Although they will have two mother figures in their life but I won't say who they are. As for their weapons….I just wanted to see if someone could guess what they will be. You got it right with the scythe and I might do the daggers lol. Well I hope you readers continue to read my work even though this is only my first time doing something like this. Well enough with this and on with the story

Naruto & Kenshin: Azurekite666 does not own Naruto or the characters. He only owns the characters he makes and the jutsus he makes along the way.

"HI" Normal Talking

'_What a drag' Thinking_

"**Burn" Demon/Summon Talking**

'_**Dang' Demon/Summon Thinking**_

"**FUUTON" ****Jutsu used**

**

* * *

  
**

**Rise of the Twin Jinchuriki**

**Chapter 4: Petty Fights and a Race**

Ichiraku was sighing for the mess that was in front of him right now. He rubbed his temples to stop an upcoming headache to the bickering that was in front of him right now.

"RAMEN IS THE BEST BROTHER!" Naruto yelled out to his brother

"YOU'RE BLIND AND STUPID. SPAGETHI IS THE WAY TO GO!" Kenshin yelled back.

Yup, that is what the old man had to deal with right now. See when he first saw these kids 6 years ago, they had no food what so ever. So he offered them both a batch of his ramen. The little blonde in front of him liked it instantly. His brother though liked it, but not to an extent like his blonde friend. So he gave him an experiment batch that wasn't in broth, but in a tomato sauce. He ate the damn plate faster than he could blink after only one bite. So every now and then he would serve them their favorite meals. Sometimes though, it would exculpate in a fight on which was better. Luckily in these situations he always had his daughter Ayame to threaten them with no food for a month. But right now he wasn't having such luck, because her daughter was out doing her usual business. He started to get angry at his two favorite customers. He banged his hands on his own counter when they started to draw a crowd.

"That is enough you two! I had enough of your bickering. Look either eat your damn food or get the heck out of my store! Don't make me get Ayame from her shopping." Ichiraku yelled out at both of them.

After hearing THAT threat did they both sat down so fast he thought he was seeing things. He smiled seeing his message get across. He once again sighed remembering when he first saw the little guys.

(Flash back NO JUTSUS)

_Ichiraku was just about to close up shop when he saw two little lumps out in the middle of a snow storm. It was really cold in the middle of December, with Christmas only two days away. When he checked up closer what the figures were he was surprised to see two young 3 year olds shivering and having blue lips. He was wondering who they were when he turned them over and saw them. He was told by some brave hearted villagers who they were but never saw them the next day. They were the supposed 'DEMONS'. He was about to leave them there but then thought about his daughter and if they were one of them. He took them inside his store and turned on every kind of heater he had in the place. He also started to heat up some food to feed the little ones. He stopped when he heard a groan come from one of the little kids. He turned around to see that the red headed child was getting up from his place. He started to look around in confusion on where he was at._

"_Hello there little one. Are you ok?" Ichiraku asked him_

_The red head looked up to see an old man with a paper hat on his head. The child started to shake for a bit before he tried to pick up the blonde and start to run. He didn't get an inch since his legs were nearly numb from the cold. The old man, being worried for him went up to the children. The red head looked up then shielded his brother while shivering some more._

"_Pleases leave us alone. We didn't do anything wrong sir. Please we just want to have something to eat." The read head was pleading with the man._

_After hearing this from the little kid, did Ichiraku go sad. Here was this boy, who was no older then 3, excepting to get a beating for only wanting some food. He bent down slowly to them._

"_It's alright. No one is going to hurt you here. I promise on the goodness I make of my ramen." Ichiraku said._

_The red head looked up to the man and wiped away some tears he had in his eyes._

"_R-r-really? You won't hurt us?" The child asked._

_The old man smiled then nodded his head in a yes._

"_My name is Ichiraku, what's yours?" He asked_

_He sniffed a bit more then replied back._

"_M-my name is Kenshin. This is my brother Naruto." Kenshin said_

_Ichiraku smiled. He would have never guessed that they would be his supposed grandsons in the near future._

(KAI)

"Hey old man, what you thinking there?" Naruto asked while shaking his hand in front of his face.

Ichiraku blinked then chuckled a bit. He was stuck in memory lane for a while. He took another look at the kids and compared them when they were 3. They now were a bit taller, 5'3 both of them. Naruto hair now was spikier than ever. His bangs now reached up to his cheeks while two thick strands reached his chin. His azure eyes were looking better than ever. His whisker marks were also more pronounced that gave him that animalistic look. He was also supporting an orange jacket that was unzipped to show his white undershirt. He also wore orange pants along with his blue shinobi sandals. His brother, Kenshin, had his hair really long. When the front it reached his chin while in the back it was at mid back. That boy really likes his hair long. His emerald green eyes, showed an even more vibrant shade then the Haruno family did. His whisker marks also giving him animalistic look as well. He was wearing his bright red jacket while it was zipped up. His bright red pants following along with his blue sandals. Ichiraku could tell that in the future, girls would be up to their necks for dates and what not. He chuckled at the thought of such a thing happening. He blinked his eyes again when they were looking at him with a blank stare.

"Sorry 'bout that. Just remember when you told me how you were stuck with those jumpsuits till you graduated he he." He quickly lied.

Both of the boys groaned at that.

"Please don't remind us of that." Kenshin said to him while garbing his head in pain.

"Yeah, I swear that woman would have used me for something unpleasant if it wasn't for the old man." Naruto said while shivering at the thought.

They both had enough nightmares of that day

(Second flash back no jutsu)

_(Kenshin's POV)_

_I was running fast as I possibly could. I didn't want to be caught by the old man's shinobis. I ran until I reached a small little lake. I was now stuck in a hard place. Either get caught and waste one of them or hide someplace in the lake. I heard a rustle behind me so I dived into the lake. I swam to as close to the bottom as I could. I had a feeling I was going to be here a while so I stood in place and waited. I saw a figure walk on top of the water…wait WALK ON TOP OF THE WATER! Carp now I knew I was screwed. I waited for the figure to disappear. I didn't have to wait long since she/he went to my left. I relaxed a bit, knowing I was safe for now. I turned around in the water to swim back to shore. To my surprise I saw a… well in my own words an Angel in front of me, with her white one red sleeve like dress, her long hair, and her beautiful red eyes. I was so mesmerized by her, especially when I saw her smile. She just tapped my forehead then pointed up. I followed her to see what she was doing under water with me. When I reached the surface, I broke it and took a lungful of air. I looked around and saw her in front of me still smiling._

"_Sorry Kenshin-kun, but looks like I got you." She said in an angelic voice to me._

_It took me a minute but I finally understood what she said._

"_Wait a minute, a beautiful angel like you was sent to look for me for ojii-san?" I asked surprised._

_I noticed a small blush on her cheek, while also laughing a bit._

"_Thank you for the lovely comment Kenshin-kun, but yes Hokage-sama sent me to get you. Looks like this is your first time so you have one more chance." She said._

_I sighed then got out of the water. I turned around and offered my hand to her. She took it and I pulled her out of the water. I started to get the water out of my air then looked at her._

"_Do I get a head start from you or does someone else get me?" I asked_

_She put her fingers on her chin then turned towards me._

"_Someone else will come for you, I just got to go get them is all." She said._

_I chuckled then asked if I could get a head start. All she did was smile then disappeared in a leaf shunshin. I started to panic then started to run again. No way in hell am I getting caught again._

_(Naruto's Pov)_

_I was running. Not because a mob was after me, no, no. This was something different. A shinobi of a fine caliber was after me and I did not want to get caught. I ran to the one place no sane shinobi would go. I went to the Forest of Death. I know kids are not supposed to be in there, but with the few times we ran from the mob we had to enter. I enter in one of the holes in the gates. After I got in a few feet I knew I was safe. I sat down on a tree and waited for the hour to be up. I was about to doze off when I heard a snicker. I looked around to see what was here. I heard more of the laughter and I was getting concerned. I thought no sane person would enter here. Right before I could get out of there I was tackled to the ground. I tumbled with the person above me for quite some time before I was on my back. I opened my eyes after the dust settled to see a woman….a very sexy woman at that , straddling my waist with two kunais at my neck. I looked up into her brown eyes seeing her smirk at me._

"_Hello there gaki, guess what? I caught you and you only have one more chance Ne." said the purple haired lady._

_I gave out a sigh after she said that. Well I least I got one more try right?_

"_Alright then, could you please get off of me?" I asked her_

_She smiled a smile I see my brother when we do something really evil. I started to blush like crazy after she grinded her hips into mine. I looked at her with wide eyes while she continued to grin._

"_Awww but why not play a little bit. Do a scene from Icha Icha no?" she said to me_

_I shuddered a bit at what she said then threw her off of me and run away. I couldn't believe she offered to do something like that. Either she is sick like that or she was playing. I really hope it was the latter._

(Kai)

The two kids gave off a shudder when they had the third member go after them. They couldn't sleep for a while for fear of her acting out on her threats. Not only that but since they been caught and…..might have pranked the third Hokage, they sentence was filled out till the end of the academy. Curse them and their way of keeping their word. They looked at each other then nodded.

"For mentioning it to us you get a…..BOOT TO THE HEAD!" Naruto and Kenshin yelled at the same time while throwing a boot at him.

Ichiraku dodge both of them and gave them a death glare.

"You broke rule 190 now you face the consequences." Ichiraku said

He took out a megaphone while walking out to the stand. The kids who saw this, ran up to him and pleaded with him not to do what he was about to do. Unfortunately for them he did.

"AYAME, I NEED YOU BACK HERE NOW! NARUTO AND KENSHIN ARE NOT BEHAVING LIKE YOU TOLD THEM TOO!"

Naruto and Kenshin then looked at each other and knew what was going to happen.

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

"NARUTO-KUN,KENSHIN-KUN, WHAT DID I TELL YOU TWO TOO DO?" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

At 500 feet away, in the market district, they could see a cloud of dust racing towards them. Ichiraku looked at them with glee in his eye. He did warn them, oh well not his funeral. At 300 feet and closing is when the two decided to run away from the scene. The great race was on now. Their mission, to reach the lake or the Forbidden Forest to safety. If they shall fail they will face a force then all the kages fighting you at once. That right there is scary enough. They were running for their fucking lives. They turned around to see Ayame only 10 feet away from them. They picked up some extra speed to get away from her but it was proving to be difficult.

"Were sorry Ayame-chan, please don't kill us!" Kenshin said to her, fearing for his life.

"Yea Ayame-neechan, please don't kill us. I will never argue again in my life." Naruto replied

He was also was running. They looked at each other and on that single look they split up. They figured to each that one of them was screwed so why not split up. One would live to tell the story of the other. Ayame stop and looked at both ways. She chose to follow Kenshin and tell him what she thinks of ruin her shopping day. Kenshin checked behind him to see her after him now and closing in fast. He did a tight turn and ran for the lake.

(Kenshin's Pov)

I ran like I never ran before. Sure I ran from thousand of mobs and what not, but running from an angry woman is something you can never hope to live to see the day after tomorrow. I saw the lake right in front of me. Come on, I can make it. Just a couple more yards. Right when I was about to jump in the lake, she tackled me from behind. We tussled on the ground for a while but in the end, I was the one in the bottom and she was on top of me. She looked at me with righteous furry in her eyes. I was not stuck in a position I didn't like. Last time she said that if she caught us again that she would castrate us and make sure we learn our lesson or we would be very sorry. I hope my brother has a way to live to tell my story.

"Is there any way I can make you less angry at me besides you castrating me or going shopping with you?" I asked with some hope in my voice.

She gave me that sweet evil smirk that promised pain if I didn't listen to her.

"Sorry Kenshin-kun, it's either you shop with me or I castrate you. You knew of these options for three years." She said to me a sweet voice.

Now I knew I was screwed. I only had one option left but I really didn't want to do that….even though I would be happy but it might be different with her. I sighed and tried to build help all the courage to do what was I about to do.

"Ayame-chan….please forgive me." I said while she gave me a confused look.

(Ayame's Pov)

I was enjoying a righteous day outside the family business. I was doing some much needed shopping for new clothes for some time in the night when I watch the sky in my special spot. I was about to pay for the clothes I picked out when I heard my father yell. It took me a minute to understand what he said but when I did boy was I ANGRY. One look from the cashier and he said to me that the clothes were free. Well one good think came out of this. But I was still angry so I put the clothes in the bag and run out of the story while yelling at the top of my lungs. I started running as fast as I could to them. When I was 300 feet away from them I saw them high tail it out of there. I looked at my father and I told him something that scared him to death.

"You stay right where you are so I can deal with you later."

I started running even faster after dumping my bags inside the shop. I stopped and saw that they split up. It only took me a minute to decide who to go after. I went after Kenshin-kun since it was always fun to watch him go deathly pale. I ran even faster to get to him. I saw him about to jump inside to lake. Well I am not going to let him have that satisfaction. I jumped on top of him and started to tussle with him on the ground. I was able to get on top of him, which after that was achieved I pinned his arms to his side so he couldn't use them. He looked at me with fear in his face.

"Is there any way I can make you less angry at me besides you castrating me or going shopping with you?" he asked with some hope in my voice.

I gave him a sweet smile with a hint of evil in it. What I love about my smiles is that they always promised pain if you didn't do what I said.

"Sorry Kenshin-kun, it's either you shop with me or I castrate you. You knew of these options for three years." I said to him a sweet voice.

He then gave me a look that I have never seen on his face before. Of course whenever he has a new look on his nice face with his beautiful eyes I can't help but look away.

"Ayame-chan,…please forgive me." He said to me lowly.

Now why would he said that to little old me. That is when I saw it and was shocked to the core. He placed his lips delicately over mine in a nice, soft kiss.

* * *

AzureK: OK that is where I will end this chapter for now. I hope everyone liked it because I did. I also figured out while typing that Ayame will also be with Kenshin. OK so far this is my longest chapter for this story but I hope to do even longer. Anyway I liked the way I ended and I hope you did too. Any way tomorrow will be the final years of their training. After that then it will be the academy years but I might do only one to two chapters. If you guys or gals have any question about future events I will try my best to answer them I promise. Oh and to get the major question out of the way, YES they will have a bloodline limit but it will NOT be a eye technique or existing bloodline. I think my bloodline hasn't been made like mine yet. I won't give details until it is near and that won't be for a LONG time lol. Well please R&R and see you next chapter. Ja'Ne


	5. Possible Training and the Academy

AZ: Hey there everyone….sorry for this so late update but as I stated before I didn't have a computer source until now so I hope you are not that mad. Anyway this is by far my longest chapter I have ever done for you so please enjoy it very much. Oh I didn't say this before but there will be HEAVY Sakura and Sausgay bashing. If you want to know why then I will tell you later. Anyway on to the show everyone.

Naruto & Kenshin: Azurekite 666 does not own Naruto or any of the characters; however he does own the characters and jutsus he makes up along the way.

"Hi" Normal Talking

'_What a drag' Thinking_

"**BURN" Demon/Summoning Talking**

'_**Damn' Demon/Summoning Thinking**_

"**FUUTON" Jutsu in use**

**Rise of the Twin Jinchuriki**

**Chapter 5: Possible Training and the Academy**

"Spring, one of the few magical moments of nature at its best." Kenshin said out loud to his brother. Another two years have passed into their training in stealth.

Naruto just stared out into the open plains. They were both just relaxing until the possible time to go to the academy. Finally at the age of 12 where they were both allowed in. They both grew up more well under the care of Kurenai who saw her as a mother figure more than ever while she saw them as her children, with some help with Anko. Kenshin, who was no 5'6 and still growing. The hair that he kept long for all these years was now at a pony tail. His face almost obscured by his long locks in the front where it reached his chin. It was set where you could see his face but a lot of hair was their (think Kenshin's hair from Rurouni Kenshin). His marvelous emerald green eyes holding a glow that drew you in. His signature jacket was unzipped where you could see his black training shirt. He let out a low chuckled before he turned to face Naruto. He too had also changed; he was now of equal height to him as well as build. His hair was still spiked outwards but not upwards anymore. His two outward bangs now reach to his shoulder blades. His azure eyes had also a brighter shine to them. He still wore his orange jumpsuit, but like Kenshin his jacket was unzipped and his white training shirt showed.

Naruto also turned his head towards him and said, "Yea, although I prefer more of the winter season, nicer and it's colder."

Kenshin nodded his head in agreement as he stood up and kicked Naruto face first into the dirt. "Get up Otouo; we need to get to the class." Kenshin said while walking away.

Naruto got up quickly then tackled him to the ground. Kenshin kicked Naruto in the side, got up and started running away laughing in mirth. Naruto also pursued him, laughing in mirth as well while running to the academy. While running they had to dodge some villagers here and there who tried to trip the twins in hopes of hurting them. It didn't work very well. During their little game of cat and mouse they finally made it to the academy. They both hit each other in the arm before they walked into the class. To their great surprise they found the classroom empty of any students. Kenshin turned to his brother and asked him something. "Naruto…did you remember to bring the watermelon slices if we were by ourselves?"

Naruto just gave his brother a grin while pulling out two watermelon slices. They both started to chuckles which if a teacher walked by right now….they would swear they hear Orochimaru in there. They walked up to the very far right corner seat with Naruto taking the corner. They both placed there watermelon slices right in front of them and left them be. "Now we play—"Kenshin started

"The waiting game" Naruto Finished

After waiting for an hour while playing the no blinking game did students start to walk in. Naruto and Kenshin grabbed both their slices and started to eat them. Every now and then, when students were talking with other students, they would feel something on their neck which would cause them to slap that general area. This happened for about 10 minutes before a random kid yelled out. "What the hell man! Why are we getting bitten so much?" While slapping his neck again.

That's when they notice two kids walk down the stairs with two finished watermelons that they both threw away. They turned around while dusting off their hands to see all the students glare at them in pure hatred. The twins look at each other, back to the crowd, then back again and shrug. They walk around the students looking to make friends with one of them. They see a blond hair girl so they walk up to her. When they got closer they notice she had a high ponytail that reached her middle back, a single long strand of hair that covered her face and reached her chin. She wore a purple top along with her skirt with bandage wrapped around her legs near the skirt. Standard shinobi sandals adorned her feet. Naruto gently taps her shoulder and waits for her to turn around. The platinum blond turns around and is shocked to see two boys trying to talk to her. Her face turns into a scowl after seeing what they were wearing.

"Sorry to say this but do you not know what you are wearing? Kami sake I think I might go blind if the sun hits you." She said in a not so gentle voice.

The twins looked down at their clothes then gave out a sheepish grin.

"Sorry about that but the old man told us to wear it during the academy." Naruto said while chuckling a bit.

"But enough of that, we will discuss our clothing later. We came here to introduce ourselves." Kenshin said.

The girl blinks a bit then laughs a little. "You don't know who I am? I will tell you my name if you tell me yours." She said.

The twins looked at one another then looked towards the platinum blonde."Okay; I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you." Said the blond. "And my name is Uzumaki Kenshin, it is wonderful to meet you." The red head said.

The girl blank and then stared at them in confusion. "Both your names are Uzumaki, but you both look the same age." She inquired.

Both of the boys chuckled. "Yeah that's because we're fraternal twins." They both said at once.

She blinks again. "So you're both twins?" She asked

The boys nodded in a yes. She chuckles then says "Well my name is Yamanka –" she was interrupted by a pink hair girl who yelled at the other girl. "INO-PIG, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?"

The girl, now known as Ino, looked behind her to see the pink hair girl. She wore a red dress with a blue shorts with her blue shinobi sandals. Her pink hair reached her back and her green eyes looked like they had a fire in them. "What does it look like I'm doing, I'm trying to get new friends!" she yelled at her.

The pink hair girl then grabbed Ino by the arm and started to drag her away. "Come on lets go. My mother said not to talk to theses – to theses DEMONS!" She yelled out loud. The blond looked back to look at the twins. Even though the twins had a haunted look in their eyes they still did a small wave for goodbye. Ino, shocked to see such a look on their faces only said one world in a whisper, "Bye."

After making sure that they left and could not see them, Naruto ran up the stairs, back to his seat and sat there with his head down on the table with his arms covering his head. Kenshin went up to his brother in concern. When he got close enough he could hear light sobbing coming from him. "What's wrong Otouto?" You shouldn't be sad." Kenshin said.

Naruto picked up his head to look at his brother. "B-b-but Aniki, I kind of liked h-her. For her to say something so mean hurts my heart." Naruto said before putting his head down again.

Kenshin started to have a great anger build up inside of him. He looked at the door after hearing a great shriek. It was the pink hair…..BITCH! _'I will get you, you fucking bitch. If there's one thing I hate the most in the world, it's when people fuck with my brothers emotion!'_ Kenshin though out in anger.

The pink haired child looked up to see the red head glaring at her. So in response she stuck up her middle finger at him. Kenshin in response to her, stuck his finger up while mouthing 'I will get you bitch.' The bell rung out signaling the start of class. All the children rushed in to get a seat next to their friends. After 5 minutes of running around everyone was seated. After that a teacher walked in, the kids looked at him wondering what he will look like. He wore a Konoha headband on his forehead, with a high ponytail which was spiked at the end. He was a dark tan man with a scar across the bridge of his nose. His attire was that of a regular chunin. He took a scan of the room with a big smile on his face. That is until he spotted the children in the corner right. He ignored them and started to talk to the students. " Hello class, I am your teacher Iruka Umino, but for the next four years I will be Iruka-sensei. I will be teaching you everything that is essential to becoming a ninja. Now if you could wait I will begin roll call." The brown haired teacher said.

Kenshin decided to tune him out and wait for the lesson to begin. Once he was done with that he began his first lecture.

"Okay class now does any of you know what chakra is?" He waited for hand to go up.

He wasn't surprised when the clan family raised their hands but he was when the demon brat did. He shook his head and then said to the class. "Don't worry for those of you who don't know because I will explain it to you."

He then started the talk of what chakra was and how to draw it out to be used. "Now, can anyone tell me one of the uses chakra has?" He asked.

He waited for anyone to raise their hand but the only one who did was Uzumaki Kenshin. He ignored him and waited for anyone else to answer. Ino put her hand up while saying. "Sensei, Kenshin-san knows the answer."

After hearing her say that he could no longer ignore him. "Alright Uzumaki, what is the answer." He asked.

Kenshin lowered his hand and answered in a calm tone. "Well…from what Oji-san tells me and my brother is that chakra could be used to aid shinobis in their jobs. For example when chakra is applied to your limbs, it could make you faster, stronger, or both. If applied to the eyes, it strengthens your vision. The nose heightens what you can smell. If you applied to your ears, you can hear things you couldn't hear before. There are of course dangers to doing these things."

After saying that, Iruka became surprised at the information he knew. "Correct Kenshin, now there are many more uses for chakra but you will not know about them until later." Iruka said.

He then started to do a brief description on chakra and how it could do what Kenshin said but it could also be used to heal other people's wounds or wounds you have on your body. He then followed that with a long drawn out speech about the history of Konoha. After a few hours of history lecture did the lunch bell ring. The children all ran outside before Iruka could excuse them. Outside in the fields the kids were already in their little groups talking and having fun. Ino was busy sharing gossip with a friend when she felt another tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Kenshin there with a not so nice face. "Hello Yamanka-san…if I could speak with you in private?" He asked

The girls around Ino were all shouting out to her to say no and that he might do something wicked on them. But not listening to her friend she walk with Kenshin to the lone swing that was right in the shade. Kenshin turned around to face Ino and said to her this, "I'm sorry to say this Yamanka-san, but this little chat will not be to finish our introductions but a little warning for you pink hair friend."

Now Ino was listening carefully now since it now involved her friend. "If we ever have a sparring match and I face against that-that-that pink hair BITHC; know that I will not hold back and that I will enjoy causing her pain." He warned her.

After saying that he started to walk away from her. Ino was shocked at what she heard that she didn't have time to stop Kenshin from walking away. Lunch was over and all the students were running back inside to their class rooms. When they arrived they were surprised to see their parents wait for them in their seats. When Iruka saw the kids he got their attention by clapping his hands. "All right class meet in at the training fields with your parents so we can have some practice spars." He said

Everyone immediately grew excited at the prospect of a good clean fight. Everyone except Ino who remembered the warning of Kenshin. It only took them 5 minutes to reach the training grounds where there was a big circle and the teacher was waiting in the middle. All the kids gathered around the circle but left enough room in case someone got launched out of it. The brown haired man took out a clipboard with sheets on them and looked down on the list. "Now I hope everyone here has been taught the basic taijutsus styles so we will go random for our spar." He said.

He looked up from his list and called two names one of them wanted and the other didn't. "Will Uzumaki Kenshin and Haruno Sakura please come to the ring?"

Kenshin immediately took of his jacket leaving him in his sleeveless training shirt and entered the ring while giving his jacket to Naruto. Sakura was about to step up when Ino pulled her back. "What are you doing Ino-pig, let me go." She said.

Ino shook her head and pleaded with her not to go to the ring. Sakura being the stupid person she is ignored her warning and stepped out in the ring. She then got in the basic stance with her right arm pointing to her right and her left are leveled with her head in a defense position. Kenshin just stood there and waited for her to make her move. "What do you think you're possible doing. Do you really think you could win? Well sorry to burst your bubble but we all know that won't happen since you're a stupid child." She said to the red head.

Kenshin continued to stand there and wait for Sakura to do something. Then she did; she took two quick steps to her opponent, cocking her arm back and releasing it for a good quick head shot. Oh how wrong she was. Kenshin lifted up his right arm and caught the punch at an arms length. Sakura so surprised at what happen didn't see the next few minutes coming. Kenshin pulled back the arm that caught the punch which resulted in her going forward a bit. Since his right arm was cocked back, he punched her right on her left cheek, but he wasn't done, oh far from it. He uncurled his fist so it was flat as a board and back handed the not so poor girl. Before her head could even droop down, he grabbed her head with both hands and then brought it down on his knee…..HARD. She quickly bounced up from the hit and was holding her now bloody nose. Kenshin, though still had more to give to her, so he did a round house kick which connected with her right cheek, then a frontward kick while the leg was hanging in the air, then another backward kick while yelling out in order of his attack.

"**KIT-SU-NE!"**

He then spun his body around when his leg hit the floor and launched her upwards with a left uppercut yelling **"UZUMAKI"**

While she was in the air, suspended, Kenshin jumped after her and grabbed her legs when her face was facing the floor. He was about to do a front flip with her when Iruka jumped in and shoved Kenshin away while grabbing hold of Sakura. When Iruka landed, he turned to face Kenshin and yelled out. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! THIS IS A SPAR NOT A DEATH MATCH!"

Kenshin, still in his anger, yelled back while getting up. "OH SURE AND I SUPPOSE IF THE UCHIA WERE TO DO WHAT I JUST DID, IT WOULD BE ALL FINE AND DANDY! WELL GO TO HELL UMINO!"

The students, surprised a student did both what Kenshin did, did nothing in reply. Kenshin then looked at Iruka and said in a calmer tone. "I bet you think I'm just a demon like everyone else, well newsflash…I am not like A DEMON!" He yelled at the end with a tear running out of his eye.

He then walked out of class while signaling Naruto to go with him. Naruto followed his brother while giving back his jacket. No one knew what to do so they all went back to business starting with Iruka giving Sakura to her mother for her to be checked out in the hospital. Iruka then looked to where the twins had gone and for the first time, thought he was wrong about those kids.

(Area Skip—Hokage Tower)

Sarutobi put his hands away from the orb he uses to check on his 'grandsons' and rubbed his temples. _'I just know I am going to get paperwork form this'_ He thought to himself. He then looked and the door and notice that Naruto and Kenshin were already there. He was about to ask how they got in without him noticing when he remembered that he trained the both of them in stealth. "What can I do for you boys?" He asked while hoping nothing more happens today.

Naruto looked confused for a minute before speaking out his thoughts, "Actually Oji-san….we're here because you said we would get our 'special' weapons after the first day of the academy."

Sarutobi once again rubbed his temples while for the major headache to go away. "Right, right I did say that didn't I." He said mostly to himself

He then got up and beckon the twins to follow him to the far right wall. He bites his thumb then rubs it on the wall they were facing. At first nothing happen and Naruto and Kenshin were going to tell the old man when a big seal appeared out of nowhere. It then disappeared along with the walls. When Sarutobi walked further ahead….the boys followed him. After that the wall sealed up again and the boys turned around hoping they were able to get out of here later. They followed the again Hokage down a winding staircase for what seemed like hours. When they reached the bottom step though, they were greeted with walls upon walls of weapons. "Now boys….I want you to walk amongst these walls and pick out the weapon that calls out to you the strongest." Sarutobi told the boys.

After hearing the old man, the boys split ways and walked to what they were hearing. Naruto only walked five steps before he stopped in front of a weird and unique weapon. It was a three headed Nun chuck with chains connecting to a round black metal object. The color of it was icy blue with some white running the edge of the three heads along with the tip. Naruto picked it up and then felt a sudden rush of power sweep over him. He then looked up to see Sarutobi above him. "That right there is a very good weapon Naruto, one of which I have only see one person wield it." Sarutobi said

Naruto felt a great wave of pride wash over him that is until he heard a groan coming from the other side of the room. Holding the weapon very close to him he ran in the direction he heard the groan coming from. They found Kenshin trying to lift up a huge buster sword that unique on its own but looked like it had more to it. Sarutobi once again sighed and looked at the twins, "You two are glutton for weird things aren't you?" He asked

At this the twins just shrugged their shoulders and try to bear with their chosen weapons. "What are these Oji-san, and how come they are hidden underground?" Kenshin asked while trying to lift the huge buster sword.

"I will tell you another time about this Kenshin I promise but you two have chosen your weapons I must tell you what they do." He said while turning to Kenshin. "Your blade is one not seen in the Elemental Nation Kenshin, but that single blade is actually six blades fused into one and the main elements are Wind, and Lighting." At this Kenshin was in awe that such a unique weapon chose him.

"As for you Naruto, your weapon is a nun chuck, but unlike ordinary nun chucks these can lengthen for about ten feet long and hold the power of ice in them, but the elements to make that Ice are Wind and Water." Naruto then stared at his weapon in glee.

Kenshin then asked a question that had been bugging him. "Do you know the name of the weapons we now possess Oji-san?"

At this the old man shook his head but told him in time that they would find the name of the blades.

After that Sarutobi clapped his hands together to get the twins attentions. "Now then, I believe it is time for you to learn the arts of the sword. Hayate if you could please come in here."

Walked in a man who appeared sickly with his standard jounin uniform with his headband on his head like a hat. The man turned to the Hokage and said "You asked for me my Lord."

Sarutobi nodded and then whispered in his ear while pointing at Naruto and Kenshin. Hayate nodded and then looked at the twins. "Well looks like I am going to be your sensei in the art of Kenjutsus" He said while coughing a bit.

After hearing that, the twins couldn't help but jump in the air in joy.

AZ: Dang man…that took a lot out of me…sorry again for the late update but again I didn't have a computer until now. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and I hope one of you got which weapons that Naruto and Kenshin now have. I will try to update sooner but I have a hectic schedule now so it will be hard. Please leave a review for your thoughts and see you next time on Rise of the Twin Jinchuriki. Peace.


	6. More Training and a Possible Mate?

AzureK: Hey there everyone I am back with a new chapter for you all. Sorry for the long wait but I just am borrowing the laptop from my mom so it will take a while now lol. Well here it is and it is the next day after they got the weapons. I also want to do a shout out to all those who have favorite this story and put the alerts up. You have no idea how happy this makes me. Anyway on to the story.

Naruto & Kenshin: Azurekite666 does not own Naruto or the characters. He owns Kenshin and all the other characters he makes up.

* * *

"Hi" Normal Talking

'_What a drag' Normal Thinking_

"**BURN" Demon/Summon talking**

'_**Dang' Demon/Summon thinking**_

"**FUUTON" Jutsu used**

**

* * *

  
**

**Rise of the Twin Jinchuriki**

**Chapter 6: More Training and a Possible Mate?**

Clashing of blades against blades and grunts could be heard in the deep area of the forest. The closer you got, the fiercer the sound was. After a couple minutes of the beautiful sound did they hear a grunt and a scream. Looking down onto the scene you could see a red head child on the floor, kneeling next to what seem to be six blades around him. Next to him was a blond haired youth who was supporting a bleeding arm. The blond haired looked up to the brown haired man who was wielding a simple katana while staring at them with a sick look.

"Was it really necessary to stab my arm and throw my brother to the ground Hayate-sensei?" asked the blond haired one.

The man known as Hayate gave them a smirk then brandished the blade around a bit before sheathing it back.

"Come on kids…I thought you guys would do better…but then again you guys are new to your weapons." Hayate said.

The red head child growled at him then grabbed what seemed to be a regular standard blade with a red handle along with another blade with its handle on the side of the blade. He then looked at Hayate with hate then charged at him with both blades in a downward swing. Hayate seeing the swing put up his sheath to guard the hit. It connected with a soft thud along with Hayate pulling out the blade then hitting him with the handle. The red head fell back with a red spot on his forehead. The blonde one tried to get a hit in by holding onto one of the heads of his nun chucks and hitting him with the other two. Hayate caught them both with his hand then pulled the blonde towards him. After launching him towards him did he raises a leg and caught him at the bottom of his foot. The blonde slid off without protest. The adult just showed a smile at the eagerness of the kids.

"Nice try Naruto, Kenshin, but you need more than that to beat me. Besides you need to go to bed now. I will teach you both tomorrow the styles I have found in the ancient archives for your weapons." Hayate told the two twins.

The red head child known as Kenshin growled out a bit but then picked up all his weapons and put them in the carrying case he had on his back. Naruto then put his three headed nun chuck on his back in a special belt he had.

"Sure, we could do that." Said Kenshin, with a bit of a growl in his voice

The children then ran off to their home without being detected. After five minutes of running, while avoiding being found, did they arrive in their home. After walking through the door the twins drop down on the floor.

"Never again, never again will I fight Hayate-sensei without training." Naruto exclaimed next to his brother.

Kenshin nodded his head in agreement with his brother while putting away the weapons in a secret wall they hid behind a poster of the Konoha symbol. After making sure that was put away safely did Kenshin look at his brother. He gave Naruto a look which he knew what it meant. 'Get ready for bed now or you will get an ass whooping.' Knowing that, Naruto ran off to the only bathroom they had with sleep wear and shut the door behind him. Kenshin chuckled at his brother antics and went to get his sleep wear as well. Naruto came out of the bathroom 2 minutes later with ramen cup pajama pants and a white tank top with a weird little frog cap on his head. Kenshin stared at his brother with Naruto doing the same. After a couple of minutes with the stare down did Naruto finally said something.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

Kenshin then pointed to the bathroom and said in a stern voice. "Go back in there and brush your teeth, and don't tell me that you did because I know you didn't."

Naruto then starts to crumble a bit while going back into the bathroom. Kenshin sighs then gets into his sleep wear which has little polka dots all over them with a black tank top on. He goes inside too and starts to brush his teeth. After a couple minutes of brushing did they both grab a glass of water and gargle down the paste and spit it out into the sink. Kenshin looks at Naruto then tells him.

"You get the bed tonight okay bro. I just crash on the sofa."

Naruto looks at Kenshin warmly then jumps into the bed curling up like a puppy does in a warm bed. Kenshin smiles at his brother then starts to crack his back along with his arms while thinking _'I am so going to get your ass Hayate-sensei…but until then I will settle with the training you will give me and my brother.'_

Kenshin then took out the band to keep his hair in a pony tail to let it free then landed on the couch looking at the ceiling unaware that tomorrow he would get one hell of a surprise that will shake the core of both him and Konoha.

(The Next Morning)

Naruto awoke to someone yelling in his hear to get his ass up. He tossed and turned until he looked up. He saw what to him looked like a girl around his age with red fiery hair going down her back and the rest hugging her face. He was about to comment until he saw the emerald eyes. He then let out a groan and turned back around. "For Kami-sama's sake brother, you really are a shota, I mistook you for a girl again." Naruto said out loud.

He later on got a smacked in the head which caused him to fall off the bed…then fall in the hole that they still hadn't repaired all those years ago. He groaned out in pain while nursing his arm he landed funny on. He looked up in the hole that they made to see his brother with a righteous angry look.

"I told you never to call me that you asshole. Not my fault that I have long beautiful hair that outdoes any female and a soft nice face when it's down. Get up before I get Anko-neechan on you." He told his little brother of terror.

Naruto jumped as high as he could and barely grabbed on to the edge of the hole. He then commenced to drag himself up so he didn't have to feel the wrath of neechan. He shuddered at the mere thought of that happening. He turned to his brother seeing him go to the bathroom with his set of clothes that he grabbed. He then turned to their small kitchen table to see food with a small note next to it. Curious, he walked up to it and read what his brother wrote for him. _"Naruto, I left you food so you don't try and get some free ramen since I am now taking a shower -,_ Naruto stopped and check to see his brother was taking his shower._ –It is stake with some hash brown and eggs. I hope you enjoy your food and as soon as I'm out, take a shower and brush your teeth. I got a note saying we train after school gets out so be prepare for pain on our part. Your brother Kenshin."_

After reading the note did Naruto noticed the said food. He smiled a genuine smile since his brother was always looking out for him. He sat down and took the utensils out to eat the fine food his brother left for him. It was only thanks to Jiji-san that they even got the steak at all. It was only served for those in the council and the REALLY high up people. After 5 minutes of eating his food did he notice come out of the bathroom. He was wearing a cleaner version of what he had on yesterday since they still had to follow what the old man said to wear until they graduated. His hair was still cascading down his back and hugging his face. Naruto was shocked the first time he saw his brother like that since he thought for sure that he had a girl in his house. When he went to tell Kurenai-kaasan and Jiji-san did they found out the word for what described him. It also didn't help that they now have photos to use against Kenshin if he ever decided to be evil towards them much against his will. Kenshin gave his brother a smile which didn't help him in the slightest until he tied up his hair with his band and fix his bangs. Now he looked like the kid everyone knew him as.

"Okay Naruto, go take your shower and I will get my food as well…don't forget to brush or the threat I gave you last time will triple in effect." Kenshin told his brother.

That was all the motivation he needed to bolt into the bathroom with his clothes to take a shower. Kenshin chuckled to himself while eating at Naruto's plate. After waiting 16 minutes for his brother did he finally come out. Kenshin smiled then grabbed their set of keys and walked out the door. Naruto followed him out after making sure their apartment door was locked down tight so no one could get in. Kenshin smiled again then commenced to walk out to the village that hated them so. After chatting about yesterday's lesson did Naruto suggest something Kenshin hadn't faced with for 2 years.

"Ne, ne Nii-san, how 'bout we go to the ramen shop huh. Wouldn't that sound great." He said with enthusiasm in his voice.

The red head gave his brother a look that said he really didn't want to go. Naruto stopped and stared at his brother waiting for a response. Kenshin then gave him some money that they were saving up. "Not for me little bro. How 'bout you go and I will wait for you at the academy kay?" Kenshin said to him.

Naruto said a small ok while his brother ran off to the academy. Naruto, not knowing what to do headed off for the ramen stand, intend to find out why his brother hasn't been there for nearly two years starting today.

(Naruto's Location)

Naruto was sprinting towards Ichiraku's ramen stand. After running into the stand was Naruto surprised by the shout of the old man and his daughter. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO/KENSHIN!" They yelled out to their customer.

When they both opened their eyes to see their customer, they were saddened when they only had Naruto. Ayame herself was deeply saddened because she wanted to talk to Kenshin after what happened two years ago. She could still remember it because it was her first kiss with the young one.

(FLASHBACK)

_I started running even faster after dumping my bags inside the shop. I stopped and saw that they split up. It only took me a minute to decide who to go after. I went after Kenshin-kun since it was always fun to watch him go deathly pale. I ran even faster to get to him. I saw him about to jump inside to lake. Well I am not going to let him have that satisfaction. I jumped on top of him and started to tussle with him on the ground. I was able to get on top of him, which after that was achieved I pinned his arms to his side so he couldn't use them. He looked at me with fear in his face._

"_Is there any way I can make you less angry at me besides you castrating me or going shopping with you?" __he asked with some hope in his voice__._

_I gave him a sweet smile with a hint of evil in it. What I love about my smiles is that they always promised pain if you didn't do what I said._

"_Sorry Kenshin-kun, it's either you shop with me or I castrate you. You knew of these options for three years." __I said to him a sweet voice__._

_He then gave me a look that I have never seen on his face before. Of course whenever he has a new look on his nice face with his beautiful eyes I can't help but not look away._

"_Ayame-chan,…please forgive me." __He said to me lowly._

_Now why would he said that too little old me. That is when I saw it and was shocked to the core. He placed his lips delicately over mine in a nice, soft kiss._

(FLASHBACK)

She gave off a nice blush after remembering that certain event. She was saddened because she had to turn him down his advances because he was too young and he didn't know what he was doing. That still didn't ease the hurt she saw in his eyes which just tore her up on the inside. Ever since then she hope to talk to him about it but he never shows up in their little store anymore. He still got food because Naruto buys his spaghettis to go so his brother could enjoy the wonderful taste of it. After seeing Naruto's confused face did Ayame give him a hug while saying 'Happy 13 birthday.' She then gave him a small cake that was able to share with all of them in the small stand. Naruto showed a somewhat forced smile since he remembered this was the day they were beaten the hardest. He then asked Ayame what was going on between Kenshin and her. She didn't know what to say because she didn't want Naruto to know what about between them.

"How about I give you some ramen and a little bit of spaghettis so your brother can enjoy the taste hmm?" Ayame asked Naruto.

He nodded his head in a yes while waiting for an answer. When he wasn't getting one he just sighed and started to eat his own food on the table. A thought then crossed his face on how to break the rift between his sister and brother.

"Ne Ayame-neechan, how about you come with me to the academy so you can talk with Kenshin-niisan. I know something is going on between the two of you because he doesn't come here anymore." Naruto said to her while eating his heavenly ramen.

Ayame thought about while adding more spices and whatnot than usual for Kenshin's noodles with marinara sauce. After a couple of minutes debating on what to do, she nodded her head in yes to Naruto. Naruto let out a smile seeing her agree to it and ate his ramen even faster than thought possible. After 5 minutes where Naruto ate nearly 10 bowls of ramen, did Ayame tell her father that she would be back because she was leaving with Naruto to check on Kenshin. They started idle chat, asking how they have been and what they were doing of importance. When they entered the gates to the academy did they see something going on. A big circle of the upper classmen and the lower ones where around two kids who were yelling at each other. One of them was a black haired child with blue shirt and his white shorts. The other one was someone they knew pretty well. That child was Kenshin. After seeing him, they ran towards the crowd and fought their way to the front. They could hear the yelling more clearly now and knew the black hair child was talking.

"Why don't you just die you freak of nature. You can't stand a chance against me, an Uchiha. I will be considered a hero if I defeat you and send you to the dogs on the anniversary of the defeat of Kyuubi and its brother." The supposed Uchiha said.

The child had major support from all the children around them except for a certain number. The number one to support him was the pink hair banshee. She was screaming on how the Uchiha was so great that he could do nothing wrong. Kenshin started growling and yelled at the idiot of a child.

"Just because you come from a freaking rich and powerful family doesn't automatically make you great as well pee-wee! You have to earn your rights and power before you can say such things!"

The Uchiha scoffed at what he said and got into the basic academy style of fighting. "If you think you're so great, which by the way you're not, come and beat me if you can you filthy, unwanted, hateful DEMON!" He yelled in the end.

Kenshin flinched at what he said in the end. But he shrugged it off and got in the same style as his opponent since he didn't want to show anything new to them. Ayame wanted to run in there and break it up, but Naruto grabbed a firm hold on her arm not letting her get into the fray.

Kenshin then launched himself forward with a right rook which the black hair child blocked with his left forearm. He then delivered his own right hook which sent Kenshin into the crowd around them. The kids, deciding he needed to be taught who his superiors were, grabbed both his arms and shoved him forward where the Uchiha delivered a round house kick into the ground. Once Kenshin hit the ground, he spouted out a bit of blood from the force of the blow. He wasn't done though. When the opponent came over him to kick him, did Kenshin kick him in the ribs to send him back some. He then jumped up and started to wail on him with both punches and kicks with no hit of fines. The other kids seeing the so called 'Great' Uchiha getting owned, threw a kunai to the child while making Kenshin trip. While he was falling, the child swung his arm at him but missed and cut off his band holding his hair together. Kenshin then got on his hands and knees and launched himself away from his foe. When everyone saw him, they were surprised to see that he greatly looked like a female with his hair done the way it was. The Uchiha, seeing this as a great way to even make fun of the red head some more called out on him.

"Oh now don't tell me you are actually a girl pretending to be a guy. That is just very sad on your part there demon."

Kenshin growled out and got up while yelling out. "Shut up Sauske. At least I'm better looking than you both as a guy and a chick."

Kenshin tried to move his hair away from his face but that proved to be impossible so he just left it alone and got back into the academy style. The kid now known as Sauske just scoffed at him and said he wished. They then ran at each other again delivering blow for blow, kick for kick. Slowly but surely Kenshin was getting the upper hand, even with his hair somewhat obscuring his view. Sauske, not like losing to the idiot of the school, kicked him hard enough to send him away. While Kenshin was trying to get second wind did he see what Sauske was doing.

"**KATON:GOKAKYU NO JUTSU"** Sauske said out loud sending a big fireball hoping to fry Kenshin. Ayame seeing this, automatically started running to him, hoping to protect him even if she gets hurt in the process. But before she could make it, a teacher got in the way and did something to cancel out the jutsu that Sauske had used. Upon closer expect ion, did they find out that the teacher was Iruka. He looked really angry right now though which scared the kids a bit. He rounded on Kenshin and checked to make sure he was alright. The boy was surprised that the teacher even cared if he was alright. After making sure he was ok, did he walk up to Sauske and grabbed him by the ear and pull, HARD.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Sauske. You could have really hurt one of your classmates. What do you have to say for yourself." Iruka yelled at the blacked hair child.

Sauske said something that wasn't heard but Iruka did. After hearing that Iruka pulled harder and sent him to class. He then ordered everyone to go inside while he checked on the young Uzumaki. When he turned around he saw the red head in a hug by the brown haired beauty checking to make sure he was alright. After seeing that did he go inside the classroom, excusing them from being late to class this one time.

(With the trio)

Ayame was fussing over Kenshin making sure he was ok after nearly hugging him to death. After that did she smile and nearly cried in seeing the changes in Kenshin after two years. "Kenshin don't worry me like that ok. Hmmm…how come your hair is softer than mine huh?" She asked while running her fingers through his hair.

She started to hear a foreign sound that sounded like purring. When she looked back at Kenshin, she almost laughed out loud because he was the source of it. After a few minutes of this did she give Kenshin a dark blue band to tie his hair in. Kenshin accepted it and tied and fixed his hair back to the way it was before the idiot cut his hair band. After telling her he promised to talk to her after getting out of class did they separate ways to go back to work or school. Ayame was happy because those two boys never broke promise that they have given to her.

(Within the Classroom)

Naruto and Kenshin walked in to see the teacher waiting for them so he could finally start the class. They looked at the teacher in a new light and went to their seats in the back row. Once they were seated down, Iruka grabbed his book and announced the class.

"Asaben Class. Today we are going to review the history of Konoha and then we are all going to meditate to find the center of our chakra network and getting it out." Iruka said to the class.

The class responded with a "Hai Iruka-sensei."

He then started the history of the Shodai Hokage, the founder of the village. How he, along with the Uchiha clan, founded the first Ninja village and how they discovered the power of jutsus. The class was barley paying any attention to this subject since they found history to be very, very boring. After wasting nearly half an hour did he finally told the class to line up in front and get in louts position. Everyone rushed to get in front of the class and got in the acquired position the teacher wanted them to be in.

"Alright class now I know some of you think meditation is just another excuse to get in some sleep but it really isn't. Meditation is about being in the center with one's self and one's soul. Now class I want you to close your eyes. Try to focus only on yourself and nothing around you." Iruka said watching as each one of his students to see who was doing it or who wasn't.

He was surprised to see that both Kenshin and Naruto were doing it nearly on their first try. He started to show a smile that he wouldn't have done so a long time ago. He did this same exact thing to find his inner conflicts with himself and the two boys. After doing that he nearly broke down on all the things he let the villagers get away with on the boys. He then vowed that from now on he would protect the two boys from everyone who meant harm to him. He was wondering what their inner conflicts would be.

(Inside Kenshin's Mindscape)

Kenshin opened his eyes to find himself inside a sewer. He started to wonder how the hell he got there in he was inside the classroom with his twin brother. He started to call out Naruto's name in hoping he was with his brother. He got nothing in response so he started to wonder around while shouting out Naruto. For what felt like hours of searching he finally heard a sweet voice calling out to him. He started to follow where he thought the origins of the voice were. Turns out he was right because the closer he got, the louder the voice became. He could finally make out what the voice was trying to say. It was asking to keep on coming that you are almost there. So he continued to walk in the direction the voice was coming from. He finally reached the end and was surprised to find a giant gate that was the biggest thing he had ever seen. Holding the gate in place it seemed was a piece of paper that said 'Seal'. He started to walk closer but stopped upon seeing two giant red eyes looking at him behind the gate. Kenshin instantly grew fearful because he learned long ago that anything bigger than you could probably kill you. He inch closer though and asked out loud without trying to stutter. "Who….who are y-you?"

He heard a deep rumble which he took for laughter. "Come closer and you will find out human." The thing said in a booming voice.

Kenshin decided to follow the voice and scooted closer to it. The closer he caught, the more he could see of whatever was behind the humongous gates. It was a giant red fox with a beautiful mane that looked to be really soft. Kenshin couldn't help but go up to it and touch it. He then hears another rumble within the gate.

"Thank you for the lovely compliment there Kenshin-kun. But if you really want to touch it you have to listen to me carefully. If you agree then I shall show you my human form from which no human has had the honor of seeing." The giant fox said to Kenshin.

Kenshin thought about it. Here he was with a giant fox that no doubt was a demon. He or she could be obviously lying to him to get something. Before he could think of anything further he was interrupted.

"I promise on my honor and soul that I would not harm you in anyway and I am not lying to you. So mote it be on my demon blood." The fox said.

After it said that the fox glowed for a bit then something showed around the fox's neck. Kenshin noticed it was a color to bind it to its word. After seeing that and knowing a demon could not break a promise on its honor did he agree. After seeing the child agree did something strange happen. It was covered in a blinding light that Kenshin had to cover his eyes. After seeing if he still had his vision did he see a girl behind the cage. She had the same length of hair that Kenshin had with the same color. She was a bit pale which worked with her very well and made her more attractive. Her green eyes were bearing down on his own while she wore a red tank top that showed her smooth stomach. She also had on some black baggy pants with black sandals. After Kenshin stopped eyeing what to him was a beauty delivered on earth did he see the red fox ears and the nine flowing tails. Wait NINE. After thinking that did he notice her sigh in sadness.

"Yes, I am what you think I am. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune who attacked your village 13 years ago. Another thing I must tell you that we are in your mindscape, the Fourth couldn't kill me or my brother Takumi." She said to him.

She started to cry and walk towards the cage in her despair and looked at him with hope. "I also hope you believe me that I had no intentions of doing that, but was forced against my will. I'm sorry for being weak and attacking your village. I'm sorry for all the beatings you have received from the people you live with." She fell to her knees and was crying a heavy flow of tears. "And I'm sorry you don't have any parents to love you and Naruto-kun." After that she faced the ground and was crying her heart out.

Kenshin didn't know what to do in this situation. First off, she was the very demon that attacked his village and made his existence miserable. But she said she had nothing to do with it so she was crying. Trusting her word over the villagers he ran to her and commenced to hugs her through the bars. She was shocked at what he had done. When she heard him running to her, she honestly thought she was going to slap her. But he surprised her by hugging her so she wouldn't feel bad. She even heard him saying on how he didn't blame her and it wasn't her fault. _'Why is he being so kind to me? Why isn't he detesting me now like everyone else would? Why?'_ Was her thoughts

After a few minutes of holding her close did she finally stop crying. He then looked at her and thought she was very pretty.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about Kyuubi-chan?" He asked her while rubbing her back to make her feel better.

She blushed both at what he was doing and at the chan suffix at the end of her 'name'. She then looked up to him and smiled. "Please don't call me Kyuubi. It's just a title for a demon lord. My name is Aimi." She told him

"Hai Aimi-chan." He said using her real name.

She smiled at his thoughtfulness and then started to explain what she had in mind.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto went through the same thing when confronting with his demon. Now he stood in front of a tall red haired man who wore a red muscle shirt along with a long black coat with black baggy pants. His green eyes calculating on what Naruto would do. Naruto already agreed to hear out the demon named Takumi.

"So whelp do we have an accord?" Takumi asked with a pirate accent in his speech.

Naruto thought it over inside his mind even though he knew Takumi-san could read it. First off, Takumi asked for freedom when which he could have his body back and be allowed back to the demon world. Naruto, and his brother Kenshin would be able to share their chakra, or has they called it Yoki, and that all they had to do was draw blood and wipe it on their right wrist and arm. The more lines they drew, the more tails of power they were allowed to wield. The max they could deal with was three and even then that was pushing it. They were also allowed to wield the kitsune contract which allowed them to summon the foxes of the other plane. To summon the boss though, they wipe blood from the top of their chest all the way to their stomach. It seemed it worked more for him and his brother than anything else. He then looked back at Takumi and nodded his head in yes.

"I, Uzumaki Naruto, agree to your terms and allow you freedom from this prison that holds you down." Naruto proclaimed.

Takumi smiled and then was covered by a blinding along with Naruto. Things just got interesting.

(Kenshin's Mindscape)

"So do you agree to the terms I have laid down Kenshin-kun?" Aimi asked him.

Without a second thought Kenshin nodded his head.

"I, Uzumaki Kenshin, agree to your terms and allow you freedom from this prison that holds you down." Kenshin proclaimed.

She smiled while kissing his cheek which turned into a nice red color before they were both covered by a blinding light.

(Real Time: 1 minute passed)

Iruka was about to correct a student's mistake when he heard an extremely loud yelling coming from both Kenshin and Naruto. He instantly ran towards them, but backed off when he noticed they were both covered in red chakra. He was about to do something when Sarutobi burst into the classroom and saw the two kids. Without another thought he grabbed them both and teleported them to the hospital where he could monitor them. After arriving in the hospital did the chakra die down he put them both in their assigned bed when there was a blinding flash of light. When he looked again he saw a tall man who looked to be about 20 years old. The other one was a 20 year old woman. They both had green eyes and red hair. Sarutobi grew fearful and was about to call his ANBU when the male talked.

"Best not call on your drones on us savvy. We mean no harm, just want to talk to ye about a proposition." He said with a pirate like accent.

The female nodded her head in yes and looked into the old man's eyes. Sarutobi agreed to hear about this proposition and went to his office to talk with them. The two red heads grabbed the children and went with him after a teleportation jutsu.

(Hokage's Office)

Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his temples for what seemed to be like the 10th time that day. It grew to be a habit when it concerned both Naruto and Kenshin.

"Ok…I agree to the terms. I won't say anything to the council just like you want since I know they would push even further to have the two boys killed." Sarutobi said.

They both nodded and were about to get up except the woman had something to say.

"Um…if it's alright with you, could I possibly stay with Kenshin-kun and enroll in the academy with him. I already have a 13 year old body ready to use and I could help him with things that the teachers won't tell him in class?"

Sarutobi thought about the pros and cons about this. Wait what pros and cons. It sounded perfect to him so he agreed to it right away. Aimi was happy about that so she snapped her fingers and was then inside her 13 year old self. Sarutobi chuckled because she looked like Kenshin when he didn't have his haired tide up. Takumi was not happy with the thought of her staying with the humans, but after hearing that he would become the new Kyuubi, he was all for it and that he would visit from time to time. He left in a fiery circle and now it was the three kids and the old man left.

"Ok then…I will enroll you in the academy and, I'm sorry to say but you will have to live with the two boys." Sarutobi told her.

But it had the opposite effect he thought it would have. She seemed giddy about it and latched onto Kenshin's arm.

"Where ever my mate sleeps, I sleep." She announced.

After she said that there were three shouts of 'MATE' by Naruto, Kenshin, and the old man.

She looked at all of them and said "Uh huh. You're my mate now Kenshin-kun and it won't ever change no matter what. You need love in your love so I am, on my own free will, going to be with you. Besides, you have the qualities I look for in a mate so you are stuck with me ne."

Kenshin somewhat groaned but allowed it to happen.

"Fine I will allow it but there are going to be some rules since I barley know you. No kissing until we have had a couple of good dates. You can sleep with me on the couch or bed since we have nothing else but no touching each other. Hand holding is fine but nothing else, got it." He explained to her.

She somewhat pouted but agreed to the terms since he was right. She was still hugging his arm and not letting go.

"Since that has been established, you two are free for the rest of the day now. I hope you guys are ready for training from Hayate." Sarutobi said to the two youngsters.

After hearing about training they both ran, with Aimi to boot, to the house to pick up the swords and then go to the training ground. Sarutobi chuckled and had a gentle smile on his face. _'This will be a weird event. But I am sure the village could handle it.'_ He thought with a laugh. Hoping for a brighter future and more happy moments Sarutobi went back to work for the first time not bothered with the paper he had to sign.

* * *

AK: Oh boy that took a lot out of me. Well I hope this chapter is good enough for you guys and gals and hope you leave SOME kind of feedback. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but it will follow the next day where they talk with Ayame and a surprise happens in the academy. Till next time, Ja'ne.


	7. Finding the Talent Within

Ak: Hi there everyone and welcome to the new chapter of The Rise of the Twin Jinchuriki. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and a big shout out to all those people who reviewed last chapter and favorite it. I am so happy and decided to get a work on this chapter. Now for the disclaimer. Guys

Naruto & Kenshin: Azurekite666 does not own Naruto, jutsu, or characters. He does own his characters and his jutsus he makes up.

* * *

"Hi" Normal Talking

'_What a drag' Normal Thinking_

"**BURN" Demon/Summon Talking**

'_**Dang' Demon/Summon Thinking**_

"**FUUTON" Jutsu Used**

* * *

**Rise of the Twin Jinchuriki**

**Chapter 7: Finding the Talent Within**

Hayate was just sitting in the shade of a nice tree he picked out, waiting to meet his two little charges that he had to teach the art of t he sword. He didn't hate them one bit since to become a sword master, you must understand all possible things and look at it in multiple angles. He knew the two kids were not demons and he was saddened that he couldn't help them until now. The damn council forbids anyone to adopt them unless things were to go their way. Their way meant that they were turned into weapons and used to fight for the village and later on be killed when their usefulness was over with.

While he was thinking over this while coughing from time to time because of an accident during a mission, he suddenly felt the wind change. Grabbing hold of his sword he laid next to him, he blocked an oncoming hit from a huge flying sword, which after it made contact broke up into six swords surrounding him in a small circle. He next heard another weapon coming towards him from behind. He looked and saw a three headed nun chuck headed towards his back, that is until he wielded his sword, sheath and all, and wrapped it around his sword. He then grabbed one of the stranded swords, which looked like a jagged tooth on the edge and a smooth back with a red handle. Once he grabbed it, he felt a quick shock before he threw it back at its owner.

The owner, which turned out to be Kenshin, grabbed his sword along with the swords double and charged at him swing at both sides to get him in the middle Thinking fast, Hayate unsheathed his sword and blocked both strikes with his sheath and sword. He then moved his head to the right to avoid a punch which was a curtsy of Naruto. Kenshin then dropped the two weapons he had in his hand and grabbed the second pair of twin swords, which was in a complicated manor which allowed it to hide its handle on the sides which were black. The swords themselves looked like lengthen kodachi to both guard then attack. After picking up both weapons, Kenshin tried to stab him in the middle with a forward thrust. This would have worked if Hayate didn't duck low enough that the sword barley scrapped his headband. Kenshin stopped the thrust an inch before it hit Naruto, and then was rewarded with a hit on the chin from the handle of the blade. Naruto unwrapped his weapon while Hayate wasn't focused on him then swung at him by jumping in the air and swinging the weapon with all three heads forward. (For a better picture, imagine Dante doing Revolver with Cerberus.) Hayate having no idea how to dodge this, put up his weapon and strikes at the incoming opponent. Both attacks met in the air and Naruto ricochets off of Hayate's katana and lands on his feet.

Hayate seeing his opening went to strike him but was blocked by Kenshin using his two kodachi like weapons as a shield. The sick jounin gave a smirk and held up a hand to tell them to stop. Kenshin and Naruto nodded towards their teacher and got into a relax stance and went to their respective tree. Hayate looked at both his students before he spoke to them.

"Nice work their kids. I was surprised you both used offence and defense in your bout against me. Naruto I congratulate you on thinking of using your fists when you have no weapon in hand. Most weapon users tend to rely too much on their weapon of choice and so when it is taken away, they become weak enough for a person of lower status to beat them. Kenshin I am also happy at what you thought of during the fight. You have multiple weapons so it is a good idea to utilize them all during your fight instead of relying on one set. You went from two weapons to the next two that were near you at the time and tried a forward thrust. Against a regular opponent, that would have worked and killed him or at best damage him severely."

Both Naruto and Kenshin felt happy at what they had accomplished during their surprise attack against their teacher.

"Arigato Hayate-sensei." Both twins said at the same time.

Hayate smiled and then gave both of them a separate scroll. The twins looked at the scrolls with confusion written on their little faces.

"Kenshin, your scroll is from an ancient fighter who we only know as The Multi Blade. He used the same weapons you have in your possession right now so learn well from that scroll." Hayate told the red haired child.

He then turned to Naruto and said. "Naruto, your scroll is also from an ancient fighter but older then the Multi Blade. Your fighter was known as the Red Demon since he was truly a demon in a fight, so the archives say. In that scroll is how to utilize the weapon he once wields as well. Learn it."

Naruto nodded while holding the scroll close to him like someone will want to take it from him later on in his life. Hayate then told the twins to go to their own part of the forest to learn the stances and if they were lucky, their first kenjutsu art.

(Kenshin POV)

I opened the scroll as soon as I was a good distant from my sensei and my twin. I still can't believe I was chosen by this huge ass sword. At least it's cool in its own right. A letter dropped out of the scroll and it was addressed to whoever was learning the style. So I picked it out and ripped off the side and took out the letter.

_Dear to whom it may concern_

_If you are reading this then it means you were picked by the one weapon I forged for myself after my friend's death. I hope you treat this blade right since it does have a mind of its own from time to time. This blade is special because it is really six blades combined to form the big buster blade that it is. The first blade is the base which you will be using the most in your style of fight. The second most is the edge of the blade that is used in a reverse grip to introduce both a cut and a jabbing punch. I am sorry to say you will not learn the name of this sword until you master your first art that I made._

_Anyway after those two blades, the others are used in any way you see fit. Just take care of them and learn the hard self taught styles and arts I put into this blade. You will be my legacy and I hope your beliefs are of pure intent._

_Your Provider_

_Cloud Strife_

So Strife-san is the creator of this blade. Well let us get started on the first art. I looked at the page and saw something that said above the first art 'add blood here'. Not knowing what to do I did just that. After I did that section of the paper had a deep cut on it with both sides crumbling up a bit. Writing started to appear above the section and it said this.

_Your two elements are of Lighting and Wind. The two acquired elements to use this blade to its highest potential. After learning the first art you must practice to separate the two to know when to use which._

_C.S_

So I was heading off to a good start already. I looked at the first art after doing that and it read 'Ken-sen'. Blade Beam? Hmm, well let's see what I have to do.

_To use this art you must hold the base blade or the blade in whole above your head in a sixty degree angle. After this you must charge up both wind and lighting chakra into the blade until a visible glow of lighting is seen with wind whipping around it. After this effect swing the blade downward while 'shooting' out the twin elements to get a crescent wave out that will travel for a certain amount of time until it either hits the target or explodes from away of chakra source._

Ok this seems to be a bit hard but doable. I stuck the base blade up at the angle that was required. At least at think it is. Not knowing what to do I stick it up straight then turn it slightly until I felt it was good enough. After that I started charging up as much of the elemental chakra as I could. _'Come on, come on, I can do this. I can do THIS.'_

After that last thought I opened my eyes and swung the blade before I did a downward swing while yelling out 'KEN-SEN'. The crescent blade was seen but it exploded right in front of my face. I was launched while until I hit a tree. I fell forward on my face groaning a bit. _'Ok, so that was not enough chakra input. How much do I have to feed the damn thing?'_

I started to get up and was wondering how Naruto was doing. I hope better than me.

(Naruto's POV)

After getting a safe distant from the two people in the forest with me did I open the scroll. A letter fell out that was black. Who in their right mind would write on black paper? After picking up the paper I started to read the read scribbles

_Hey there whoever is learning this._

_You are holding one of the few weapons I have come into possessions but not the main one. I cannot tell you the name until you master the first art. I am sure you can since this weapon will only obey those who have the combine elements of water and wind. So no taking chakra papers since those are your two main elements. So I hope you enjoy the new toy you have._

_Sincerely_

_Dante Sparda_

Well this should be interesting. I looked at the scroll to see the first attack was a move called Hari. After reading that I started to read the instructions.

_Charge up your elemental chakra into all three heads, then stab them into the ground. To get the best effect of this attack, use the water that is found in the soil and add wind to it to super freeze it then launch it upwards before it freezes. This should create spikes that will stab into your enemies for you to deal with them. Practice with this until you no longer need the water in the earth._

OK. This will take a while for me to do completely but I will not give up. I swung the nun chuck up and grabbed it where all three heads faced the ground. I charged up as much of the chakra as I could, then stabbed it into the ground while yelling 'HARI'. I got a single spike up, but when I try to do what the scroll said I got nothing but felt a lot of chakra drained from me. I growled out and took some calming breaths. _'Ok, this requires quick reaction time so I can do it without leaving myself open. Damn this is going to be hard as hell.'_

I looked at the ground with determination and prepared to do the technique again. _'I will get the technique down before the day ends. I promise myself this.'_

(2 hours later Normal Pov Kenshin' Training)

The red head was gasping to try to find breath. It had been two hours but he still couldn't get the right charge. Growling in frustration, he tried one more time to get the technique down. Lifting his arm in the correct angle, he charge the blade with the rest of his chakra that he could spare which was more than he had used for his previous attempts. When he felt drowsy and weak, he knew he needed to release the attack. Swing the blade until he could bring he down, he yelled out with every bit of hope and chakra he had to succeed with the attack.

"KEN-SEN!"

After he yelled it out, he swung down and got some form of results. He got the correct crescent shape of the blade and it traveled for about three feet before it exploded. Kenshin was exhausted but he was showing a huge smile on his face. _'FINALLY. I got it done, I got it done.'_ He expressed in his mind.

He put away the sword telling himself that he was down with his training and it was time to go home. He picked up the scroll and saw it glowed a bit before he found another sentence under the instructions

'_Congratulations for getting down the first technique. You are now the rightful owner of the swords and anyone you don't allow too, touches the blades, will have their hands cut and fried so they will never use the hand again. The name of your blade is First Ken when put together. The individual swords I'm afraid don't have individual names. I hope you advance greatly with this blade._

_C.S_

Kenshin was happy. He finally found the name of his blade when put together. He would figure out the name for the six as individual later. He ran to meet with his sensei to tell him the news he had.

(Naruto's Location)

Naruto was panting somewhat hard trying to do a quick burst of chakra. So far he could only get two spikes, but the scroll said to learn it's name, he would have to do four. He was exhausted and didn't know what to do anymore. He struggled to get up and looked at his weapon with some form of hate. He growled out and pounded the earth below him. _'What do I have to do to get the damn technique down so I can learn your name you damn weapon?!'_

What staring at the earth for a few minutes he figured out his problem. He was taking too long to charge his chakra into the attack which is why he can only get two. After this thought he got up and, with renew vigor, went back to his training that he pushed himself to get done. He flipped the nun chucks in the air and caught it once all three heads face the earth. Charging a short amount of chakra, he stabbed it into the earth and got a rather medium size spike when it should be huge. Not worrying about the look he sent short burst, after burst of chakra into the earth and got three more spikes up while a fifth almost appeared. Naruto dropped to the ground, exhausted in trying to use as little chakra as possible. But he was supporting a big grin on his face for his accomplishment.

He forced himself to crawl to the scroll and picked it up. He saw a small blue light come off it before writing appeared under the instructions for the technique Hari.

_Congratulations on getting that little move down. I know it's hard to get the short chakra burst big enough to have spikes taller than a grown man, but it can and will be done. I just hope you have an easier time on it than I did. Anyway you now have the right to learn the name of the weapon you hold in your hands. Cerberus is that weapons name. I know you will learn the other moves in time but take them slow. Well enjoy your new toy and have fun with the ice you get to unless he he._

_D.S._

After reading that, Naruto looked at his weapon and felt the name fit with the weapon since it did have three heads. After resting for a short while he heard an explosion followed by yelling of success. It looked like his brother finally got the move he had to learn. Getting up, Naruto walked to where their sensei was to tell him the good news. Naruto knew they were going to have a lot of fun.

(Hayate's Location)

The brown haired man was enjoying the quiet that he got until his two students showed up with the biggest grins he has seen on them. He in turned chuckled at them both and got up, and stood in front of them.

"I see that you both got your techniques down. I will like to see them tomorrow along with hearing the name of the blades. But for now let's put the weapons back home and go get us some ramen 'kay?" Hayate said to the two kids.

The twins nodded in yes and took a walk with the teacher to their small apartment. While walking out of the forest into the deserted streets, Kenshin looked up to Hayate and started to talk to him.

"Sensei, what style of kenjutsu do you use?" He asked.

Hayate thought about for a while and told the red head one. "Well I actually use two styles to fight *cough* I use the style Dance of the Crescent Moon *cough* and Idao. The first style *cough* requires me to use multiple clones while attacking the blind spot from above. The other *cough* style uses both the sheath and sword to attack *cough* the enemy. (think Vergil from DMC3 when he fights). Both styles were hard to learn but I managed and now excel in both styles *cough*."

The two twins were excited to learn someone so proficient in the art of the sword. After their question was over they discovered they were right outsides the twins house. Climbing up the three flights of stairs, they arrived inside the old looking door to see Aimi there, sitting on the couch reading a book that the boys stashed somewhere. She looked up from her reading to find the three of them there and she waved to them.

"Hey there Naruto-outou, Kenshin-kun, Unknown. How are you all doing today? And Kenshin-kun, how come you and your brother didn't tell me you were both romantics?" She asked her two questions.

Hayate had a sweat drop behind his head while coughing a bit. He then looked at both Naruto and Kenshin to see them in shock that she found their stash of romance book.

"Well we didn't see it important to tell you Aimi-chan. So we didn't say anything." Kenshin said while hiding both his and Naruto's weapons behind the poster wall.

He then turned towards Aimi and asked her something. "Want to go with us to get ramen? I have to talk with Ayame-chan about something."

Aimi gave it a thought, then nodded her head in a yes and put the book in a pocket in her jacket she made herself. Putting on her sandals, she got up and latched on to Kenshin's arm. Kenshin sighed then went outside with her to the ramen stand with Hayate and Naruto. They were walking around while avoiding the glares they were receiving from the villagers. Hayate was frowning at the idiocy of the village. They really couldn't tell a difference from the two kids. He then took a look at Aimi and how she seemed to cling to Kenshin. _'Who is she? I've never seen her before and she looks like a female version of Kenshin. They could be fraternal twins like Kenshin is with Naruto but different gender. It's kind of creepy.' _He thought while entering the ramen stand with the three children.

"AYAME-NEECHAN, THREE BOWLS OF MISO PLEASE!" Naruto yelled out to the surprised girl who nearly dropped some plates.

She was about to scold Naruto when she saw him face first into the ground courtesy of Kenshin.

"Baka, don't yell in a small stand when she is carrying plates. Next time you do that I will hang you by your balls on the side of the women hot spring with the sign that says pervert. Then I'll leave you there to be beaten. Are we clear?" Kenshin said to his brother with anger in his eyes now.

Naruto looked at his brother with fear in his eyes from the floor. He then quickly got up and apologizes to Ayame then ran to his stool and sat there, waiting for his ramen. Kenshin sighed, then sat next to him, waiting for Ayame to ask his order. Hayate, standing near the entrance, soon fell to the floor, rolling around and laughing as hard as he could at what happened. Naruto sent him a death glare but it didn't dampen his mood. It just made it the more sweeter for him. After getting off the ground and wiping a lone tear, did Hayate sit on the opposite side of Naruto. Aimi sat on the opposite side of Kenshin with a wide smile on her face.

Ayame, not knowing what to do, just shrugged her shoulders and went to put the dishes away. When she came back she pulled out a notepad and looked at the four of them.

"What can I get you guys?" She asked

Naruto repeated his order with a smaller voice which got another laugh from Hayate, who later on had a coughing fit because of it. Kenshin growled at Hayate until he looked at Ayame with a bright smile.

"I'll have the usual Ayame-chan. After that could we have that talk you wanted?" He asked.

Ayame nodded to both of his sentences and went to the red headed girl. "Sorry I don't know your name Stranger-san. But what would you like to order?" She asked Aimi.

The girl giggled a bit before she looked at her. "The name is Aimi, Ayame-san. I'll have the same order as Kenshin-kun if you don't mind?" She asked at the end of her sentence.

Ayame felt a foreign emotion through her, but chose to ignore it and put her order down with Kenshin. She then looked to Hayate and waited for him to order.

"Hi there Ayame-chan. I'll have the diet ramen and after that *cough* could I have the beef ramen after?" He asked.

She nodded her head as and told them she will be back with their order. The group started to talk about what their future held for the three when the academy was over and if they passed. While that was happening , their order came up for them. Naruto's bowls of ramen along with Hayate's. Then the two big piles of spaghetti for the two red heads. They ate in silence after saying their pray. It was silent with the eating, except with Naruto's slurping which Kenshin had to slap him multiple times for him to eat right. After their food was done, everyone left except for Kenshin, saying he needed to take with the ramen waitress. They all nodded their heads in ok and went to wait for him. Kenshin then turned towards Ayame and grabbed her arm while dragging her to the only secure place in the establishment. He then faces her and asked.

"So what was it you needed to talk to me about Ayame-chan?"

Ayame looked unsure of what to do. She then steeled herself and faced Kenshin right in the eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you about why you don't show up in the stand anymore since….since you kissed me two years ago." She said while looking down after her last few words.

Kenshin also looked down so she couldn't see the flash of hurt in his eyes.

"It was because if I saw you at all after you told me it wouldn't work. I would hurt more. Now I don't know more. I promise to come to the stand more now." He told her.

Ayame for some reason seemed to be hurt by what he said. She then nodded her head and let him leave her stand. She stood there wondering why she felt such things when she knew it wouldn't work between them. She sighed and looked up to her ceiling seeming to look for an answer. She then thought of the rd head girl who seemed to like Kenshin more than a friend. This thought worried her for some reason because she never seen the girl until today. She would keep an eye on her for a while.

(With the gang outside the stand)

Kenshin walked out of the stand, releasing a breath of air he didn't know he was holding. He then looked up to Hayate who asked for quite.

"Alright guys, and gals. I want you three to rest and go to the academy with NO missing any part of it. You two did the last two days and I don't want you to make a habit of it." He told both Kenshin and Naruto.

They both had the decency to blush and look down to the ground mumbling something. Hayate chuckles before he started to cough again. He then told them that if they behaved and went to the academy, he would teach them a jutsu outside the school system. After hearing that they promised to do it and ran to their house to get a good rest. Hayate coughed chuckled before he too went home to sleep.

(Time Skip: Next day at school)

Everyone was seated at the classroom. Everyone was surprised to see a new student enter two days late, but also surprised that she would claim that she loves Kenshin and no one else. It was proven when Sauske tried to win her heart.

FLASHBACK

_Everyone was seated in the classroom waiting for Iruka to show up. After waiting for only a few minutes, Iruka showed and greeted the class like he usually did. After taking role call he had an announcement for the class._

"_Alright class, today we are getting a new student who will be studying with you for the rest of the four years here. Come on in." __He said to the class and the new student outside the door._

_The door opened to reveal a red headed girl with a red tank top with a long red coat over it with red pants and black sandals. She was by far the prettiest girl they had in the class and it showed by all the guys drooling over her except for a few students._

"_Why don't you introduce yourself young lady." __Iruka suggested._

_The red head nodded and stood in front of the class. __"Hi everyone, my name is Kitsune Aimi. My likes are training, reading, looking at the sunset, spending time with my brother, planting, Naruto-outuo, and Kenshin-kun" __she said in the end with a blush that no one missed.__ "My dislikes are stuck up people, people who can't tell a real person and perverts. My hobbies are reading, planting, and training. My dream is to have a family, be a strong kunochi, and marry Uzumaki Kenshin."_

_After her declaration to marry one of the least liked kids, did everyone start laughing. The duck face fucker then stood up and said to her.__ "Why marry the loser of the class? You should be with a real man who can do anything to you. Someone like me."__ He said with confidence that he thought he was the best._

_She replied that she didn't date loser with a gay family history and wanted a better man that she found in Kenshin. After hearing that he yelled that she will date him and she would enjoy it. Several people got angry at his comment, treating women like they were property. Before Kenshin could do anything, Aimi punch him in the face and warned him to not try to say that again. She then went up to sit next to Kenshin, latched to his arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek which caused him to blush. Everyone stood shocked for a minute before class started as usual._

(FLASHBACK END)

Everyone was doing the same thing they did yesterday while taking a pop quiz on who was the leaders of the village by name and who founded the village with the Shodaime Hokage. It was clear to everyone that no one liked this and the only ones to answer the questions were Nara Shikamaru, Kitsune Aimi, and the Uzumaki Twins. Everyone was once again surprised at the knowledge the two twins had when their parents told them they were student children who they shouldn't be talking to. After everything was done with Iruka had another announcement.

"Alright class, we are doing something different in two years starting with you guys first. We are having a talent competition to show you guys that even though you will be shinobi, you should still have fun with civilian activities. The rules are no jutsus or anything shinobi related. You should have talents like singing dancing and what not. You have two years to practice your talent or find it. I hope you all do well. So class dismissed."

The class was happy for an occasion like this to happen. When he dismissed the class, all the students ran to their parents to tell them of the good news of the talent show and that they had to show their talent. The only ones not happy were Naruto and Kenshin. They didn't have a talent so they walked to where Hayate was with their heads down with Aimi following them with a happy smile. When they reached their sensei, he was about to greet them until he saw the two twins. He then turned to Aimi and asked her a question.

"Hey Aimi-chan, what's wrong with them? They sick?"

She shook her head and told him of the situation. He then looked to the twins and asked if they could do anything non shinobi related. They replied no since they didn't have much to do as kids.

"Hey guys what about singing? I remember from what I saw of Kenshin's memories that you two love to sing." Aimi suggested to them.

The twins blushed at this and told her that they do but weren't very good at it.

"I'll be the judge of that. Kenshin-kun why don't you start singing first?" She suggested again.

"Fine I'll do it, but I warn you I am not good and please don't make fun of me because of it." He pleaded with her.

She nodded her head yes and went to sit near a tree with the other three following her example. Kenshin gulped before he spoke.

"I only know the children songs since that's all I heard at the orphanage."

They nodded their heads in an understanding way and waited for him to try to sing to them. Kenshin gulped again and took some steady deep breaths. He then looked at them and started to sing softly 'Hush little baby'

"_Hush little baby don't say a word_

_Papa's buy you a mocking bird_

_If that mocking bird don't sing_

_Papa's goanna buy you a diamond ring_

_If that diamond ring is brass_

_Papa's goanna buy you a looking glass_

_If that looking glass should crack_

_Papa's goanna buy you a jumping jack_

_If that jumping jack won't hop_

_Papa's goanna buy you a lollipop_

_When that lollipop is done_

_Papa's goanna buy you another one_

_If that lollipop is all eaten up_

_Papa's goanna buy you a real live pup_

_And if that real live pup won't bark_

_Papa's goanna buy you a horse and cart_

_If that horse and cart fall down_

_You still be the prettiest girl in town."_

Kenshin finished softly while taking in small breaths. He looked up to see the shocked faces up both Aimi and Hayate. He then started to put his head down, thinking he did really bad until he was glomped into the ground by Aimi, who was kissing all over his face.

"Why-didn't-you-tell-me-you-sung-so-heavenly?" She asked between kisses before placing her head on his chest. Kenshin was blushing up a storm while looking for an answer. Instead of answering he asked a question instead.

"I really sung that good Aimi-chan?"

She looked up to him with love and pride while nodding her head yes. Kenshin broke out into a grin and hugged her close to him. She squealed in delight and tried to hug him back before he stood up and walked to the tree. She pouted but saw her chance he sat down. She ran to him and sat on his lap. He blushed even further while trying to process what was happening. Aimi sighed in content and looked to Naruto.

"Now it's your turn little bro." She said while leaning against Kenshin.

Naruto nodded and got up and face them.

"I too will do a kids song since that is all I know. I will be doing you are my sunshine." He said before taking a couple of deep breaths. He then started to sing softly just like his brother.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy, when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take, my sunshine away_

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamed I held you, here in my arms_

_When I awoke dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head, and I cried_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy, when skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take, my sunshine away_

_Hmmm, Hmmm_

Naruto ended the song on a soft note. He looked up and saw the same looks on both of their faces. After that he held a large smile, knowing he sung as good as his brother did. Hayate started to clap his hands and congratulate the twins on having such lovely voices.

"Now since you both found a talent which I enjoyed listening too. I give you both a jutsu that I know will suit you both." He told the two twins.

They looked at him waiting to hear what this jutsu was. He smiled and only said two words.

"Kage Bushin."

* * *

AK: I'm done with this new chapter for you all. I hope you enjoyed the two songs since I love them to death and will sing them to my children when I get married and have them. Again now to decide on some things so I could work with the story. I need you guys and gals help me develop names for all six blades when they are not together. Just leave a list like this with the names next to them. If you can find Japanese's names that would be great since I am shooting for those. Or if you have an English name that I can translate to the other language I will be glad to do that

Base Sword:

Edge Sword:

Jagged Sword 1:

Jagged Sword 2:

Side Sword 1:

Side Sword 2:

Please make the list like this and if you need to know which is which I will put up the site where you can view the picture of it. Also yes it is Cloud's and Dante's weapons and yes they have minor roles in this story but they won't meet the twins since they are both dead. I will explain further when the parentage of the twins is known to them. Also I have a poll up on my profile on which new story to start. I will leave you to vote on which one you guys or gals want me to do. Well until I get the info on the swords I won't be able to do a new chapter. Oh and yes I am planning on the twins and Aimi to sing a LOT in this story. Well Ja'ne


	8. Let the Talent Rise

AZ: Hey there everyone! I am SO sorry for this really long update, but with school, getting work done, and my computer being evil I could get his done in time. But I am glad to say that it is done now so I hope you enjoy it. Uzumaki twins. Disclaimer now.

Naruto & Kenshin: Azurekite666 does not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show. He owns his own characters and some jutsus.

"Hi" Normal Talk

_'what a drag' Thinking_

**"BURN" Demon/Summon Talk**

**_'Damn' Demon/Summon thinking_**

**"FUUTON" Jutsu**

**

* * *

  
**

**Rise of the Twin Jinchuriki**

**Chapter 8: Let the Talent Rise**

(2 years later)

Silence that is all that was heard on a bridge in an unknown location. An older looking Kenshin looked around in shock. There were bodies littered everywhere. Some were so mangled; you couldn't tell if it was human. He then looked down at his hands, and they were literally covered in so much blood that it dripped in large amounts to the floor. He turned around after hearing a gasp. He then saw an older looking Aimi, staring at him. It wasn't a look he was used too, which was love, pride, and joy. It was a look that he promised never to cause on her face. He saw fear. Complete and utter fear. He wanted to walk to her but the image blurred and swirled until he saw only white.

He turned around after hearing a chuckle and he saw a darker version of himself. The darker version had everything he had except it was darker. His hair was so dark red it almost seemed like blood. His clothes were so black it looked like a void of nothingness. His eyes were the only thing not his on his darker tone of skin. His eyes were bright dark red. His eyes were also silted while grinning at him with fangs in his mouth.

"Hello there whelp. Enjoying your nightmare?" He asked while spreading his left arm out and motioned to the white clear space around them.

Kenshin was shaking. He didn't know what was going on. "What's going on? WH-Who are you?" Kenshin asked.

The darker one laughed a laugh so low, Kenshin shivered at the thought of this being his enemy.

"Listen well whelp! What you see before you, will happen if you don't learn to control your inner demon." It pointed to itself. "Which is me." It said.

Kenshin shivered. Something this dark lived inside him scared him to no end. The dark clone spoke again.

"If you don't, you will kill all of those who you love. Then I will be free." He then looks at Kenshin and showed a crooked smile while chuckling darkly. "Why not kill you now and be free sooner."

He then lunges at Kenshin, claws out, ready to claw him to shreds. Kenshin closed his eyes and screamed.

(Konaha)

Kenshin woke up suddenly, in his crappy bed. He almost bolted upright, if it wasn't for an arm which was wrapped around him. He look at the person sleeping near him to see Aimi. He gave a small smile upon seeing his girlfriend. She grew into a fine young woman in the two years. Her hair grew, ending near her rear. Her body was with fine curves but still showed promise to be deadly. Her ample chest were a nice firm C-cup. Her beauty grew every day, having almost everything a man desired from a woman. Kenshin smile grew while he held the woman closer to him now. Aimi started to stir and open up her beautiful green eyes. Kenshin chuckled softly and spoke lowly to her.

"Hey there Ai-chan. Did you sleep well?"

She smiled and nodded while snuggling in closer to him. She placed a kiss on his chest while sighing in content.

"How did you sleep Ken-kun?" She asked while looking at him contently while rubbing his slightly built abs.

Kenshin sighed and looks at her. "I didn't sleep well. I had a horrible dream, but I will deal with it in time." He said to her.

She nodded her head in understanding. She starts to get up showing an oversize shirt, but was stopped by Kenshin.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked while sitting up, with his arms around her waist.

She chuckled a bit before leaning into his frame. She turned her head slightly to meet him in the eyes while letting out a coy smile.

"Well, I was thinking of getting up and grab some clothes. Then go take a nice warm shower, and then maybe let a certain vulpine in with me." She said with a seductive wink at him.

Kenshin let out a small shiver out at the idea. He looked at her with slightly clouded eyes and gave a foxy smirk.

"Is the offer still up my little minx?" He asked in a low, husky voice.

She seemed to think about it before she pecked his cheeks and smiled.

"If you be a good boy, then yes you can go." She chuckled and got up, showing only the oversize shirt covering up to her knees.

Kenshin looked at her for a bit before saying 'tease' and getting up. He was shirtless showing a lot of his muscles. It wasn't over bearing like a body builder. It was more like a runner's body. His long hair now reached up to his butt. In the front it still reached to his chin but parted in a way to see his face. He was now 6'3 and was almost the tallest in class. The only one that was taller was Abrume Shino. His eyes showed a darker green that had some light in it still. His skin was a perfect tan with his two whisker marks on each side of his face a darker shade giving him a more feral look.

He started to walk to the kitchen after hearing the shower running. He open upped their new fridge, which was the only decent thing in the place. He looked around the fridge for a while only to pull out a dozen eggs, a dozen bacon, and a bag of bread. He closed the lid, and went to the stove. He turned on the stove and put the cooking oil on two pans.

He turned around after hearing light footsteps. Aimi had a towel wrapped around her body with her hair down. Kenshin let out a chuckle and said. "That was a quick shower love."

He chuckled while turning back to the food. He felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his stomach that signaled that it was a hug and a head resting between his shoulder blades.

"I was not quick love. You just take your time when choosing what to cook us. Even though you known whatever you cook us will be alright with us. We love your cooking." She said to him soothingly.

Kenshin Chuckled an turned his head around to look at her beautiful vibrant emerald eyes.

"That's sweet of you to say love, but I'm not that great of a cook." He said while turning back to the food.

Aimi turned around with a 'I-know-better' smirk and walked back to the bedroom. Twenty minutes later, with the food almost done, Kenshin picked up a stray ladle and threw it at the blonde occupant on the couch. It made contact and the blonde bolted straight up, grabbing his head, and let out a low hiss of pain. The blonde turned towards Kenshin and gave him the death glare. Without looking back, Kenshin gave the blonde the finger while telling him food was done. The blonde got up and stretched cracking and popping a few bones.

The blonde was the same height as the red head. His tan skin was a perfect tone and had a runner's body as well as the red head. He was shirtless with dark blue shorts on. His whisker marks were more defined, while his hair was now past his shoulders in both front and back. His bangs now reached the middle of his face with his deep cerulean eyes still visible. He looked towards Kenshin and whined a bit.

"Why did you have to do that brother? That really fucking hurt." He said while rubbing his head.

Kenshin gave out a low chuckle to the hurting teen and motioned for him to sit in one of the three chairs.

"Come on Naruto. The food is ready you baka." He said while going to his room.

While walking towards the room, Aimi came out and almost ran into Kenshin. She stopped and looked up to see him smiling at her. She smiled back and went to sit at the table where the blonde was digging in like he hadn't eaten in years. Kenshin chuckled at the scene on last time before he headed inside to go take his shower. Aimi was eating at a slow pace, while Naruto was eating like there was no tomorrow. When the blonde finished, he realized that he was still hungry. He took a quick glance at Aimi, to see that she was focused on her food and not him. Seeing this Naruto reached out slowly to his brothers plate, in hopes of getting some more food. He stopped his movement when a fork was an inch away from hitting his forefinger. He glanced at Aimi to see her giving him a death glare and daring him to try to go further. Naruto, from suffering a worst sort of pain from her, backed away from her and went to the cabinet to grab some instant ramen. He heard a door open and he froze in that intense. He was feeling a dread coming over him and he kept on telling himself not to look back no matter what. Him ignoring his flashing warning, turned around and saw his brother, with his hair down and making him look like a girl if the towel wasn't around his waist, giving him a 'I dare you to' glare.

"Naruto, what the hell did I say about you eating ramen in the morning?" Kenshin asked while folding his arms and tapping his foot down in a annoyed manner.

Naruto reply was weak but somehow still strong. "You said to never get one, because if I do, you tape me to the ceiling for a week to sleep like that."

Kenshin nodded and pointed back to his seat. Within a span of a second, Naruto was back in his seat, away from the cabinet full of ramen. They then heard a knock on the door and Kenshin went to check who it was. When he opened the door, it was none other than their sick teacher Hayate. The brown hair teacher hadn't changed much, except for his coughing fit which has increased.

"Hello *cough* Kenshin *cough* may I *cough* come in?" He asked while covering his mouth while coughing.

Kenshin nodded and stepped away from the door to let his teacher inside the place. Kenshin told the bandana wearing adult to make himself at home while Naruto took a shower and he put on his clothing. After changing to his jumpsuit which was changed to show that the top was black T and bright red on the sides and bright red pants (Shippuden clothing Naruto had). Sitting down on the table eating his food he motioned for his teacher to begin.

"You do know that today is the day that the talent show starts right?" He asked while forming plans in his head what to do.

Kenshin nodded then swallowed the food in his mouth. "Yea but we don't have anything to wear to that event that is different then what we are wearing now." Kenshin told him while putting more food in his mouth.

Hayate sighed then coughed some more in the situation his favorite students are in now. He wanted them to go to the talent show. He wanted them to show all the others they were wrong about the two kids. He let out a sigh and tried to think of what to do. He then snapped his fingers while coughing a bit and looked at the two kids.

"Hey, if you can give me the money I can get you really swell clothes that you can wear to the talent show *cough*" He said all in a rush while coughing greatly in the end.

The three teens looked at each other then at him trying to decide what to do. Sure they wanted to look nice for the talent show but they don't know if they would have enough to get the necessary clothing for them to have. Hayate seeing this interjected before they could speak.

"Please do this. I see you three as my own children and I want you to whip all the other teens ass in this competitions. You will win for sure trust me." He told them without a single cough.

After hearing that from the man they have trusted for so long they agreed on it and got the money from behind the poster wall they had get their money in. They gave it to him with the most absolute trust they have ever given a person. Hayate smiled and assured them he will have their clothing before they have to go to the school at 7 o'clock. The Uzumaki twins then sighed and looked at each other after their sensei left.

"Well, all we can do now is trust him and hope for the best. I just hope he doesn't destroy the only shred of trust we have given to him." Kenshin said to both Naruto and Aimi.

They both nodded their heads while getting ready for school. Naruto was wearing the same outfit as his brother but instead of a bright red they were a bright orange. They started walking out of the house when they had to dodge a flying bottle. They looked at the liquid, and then they looked at the person who threw it who was a chubby not to good looking person who was giving them quite a glare.

"Why don't you all just die and go back to that piece of hell hole you all crawled out of!" He yelled out while shaking his curled fist at them. He picked up another bottle and threw it again. It was heading for Aimi before Kenshin picked her up and moved her out of the way. The red head teen then glared at the fat man before he curled his fist at his side while growling at him. He tried to walk towards him but Aimi and Naruto both grabbed his shoulder and stopping him.

"Onii, please don't start with _them_." Naruto said to him while also glaring at the fat man.

Kenshin looked at Naruto before letting out another growl before nodding his head. He signaled them with a twitch of his hand before they all took to the roofs of the village to the school. Aimi and Naruto were looking at Kenshin who was still growling every once in a while. When they all landed in front of the school, Kenshin closed his eyes and took a deep breath to relax. Aimi, seeing this, started to rub his shoulders and whispering encouraging words in his ear. After a couple of minutes Kenshin nodded his head in telling her that he was calmed. They walked in the classroom with Iruka who was waiting for all the students to sit down. When everyone was sitting down, Iruka nodded his head and called for silence. Everyone was quieting down slowly, which was a major improvement then when they were kids.

"Gozen Sou ken settai. Now I am pretty sure you all remember that today is the day of the talent show. Now how many students are going to show in the talent show?" He asked while looking up from the clipboard.

From the students who were there, Kenshin, Naruto, Aimi, Sauske, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Choji, and Shikamaru reluctantly raised his hand. Iruka looked at the eight students who raised their hands and clipped it down on his note. He then looked up again and started to address the class one more time.

"Alright class. Now since that is everyone who wants to go is already up, I will tell you that you are presenting your talents to the graduating class this year. Now I hope you guys are ready to do your best. The winner will also get extra credit." He said.

Everyone after hearing this started one of two things. Talking excitenling or cursing themselves for not getting in the talent show. Through the whole class time, everyone was talking about the talent show instead of today's lesson. Everyone once in a while, Iruka would pull aside one of the talent show competitors and asking them what their talent was away from eavesdropping people. Once the bell rang, everyone ran outside to tell their parents what was going to happen tonight at school. Everyone besides the Uzumaki family. They looked around the room then as a unison let out a sigh. They got up and slowly started to walk out of the class to return to their crappy apartment. During the walk back, they were being glared at, and every once in a while they had thrown stuff at them. They either dodge, or let the objects miss them. They were not in the best of moods right now. They didn't even want to go to Ichiraku's.

"Let's go cause. We might as well see with Hayate-sensei got us our clothing." Kenshin said in a down tone.

The other two nodded in a ok and started to walk to their 'home'. After thirty minute walk, they came upon their empty apartment complex to find that their door was unlocked. It looked like to them that Hayate was I their house. Kenshin opened the door slowly and walked in to find a great shock to him. Aimi and Naruto came in as well and found to their shock Hayate there with three big boxes next to him. He motioned them foreword with his smile still on his face.

"Hey there kids, I got a gift for all of you." He said to them while picking up the boxes and gave them their assigned ones.

The three of them took their boxes and opened up their boxes. When they did, they were again shocked beyond reason and looked at him in shock. Hayate seeing this laughed a bit before having a big coughing fit. Aimi seeing this, put down the box, ran to the kitchen and brought him back a glass of water. Hayate smiled coughed at her before he took small mouthfuls at a time. Thirty seconds later he was feeling better now.

"Thank you very much Aimi-chan, I needed that. Anyway I want you guys to change in thirty minutes and get ready because I want you guys there at six and it is..." He paused and red the clock to see it was 4:30. "You have an hour and a half so hop to it."

The three of them looked at him a bit before it registered in their mind to follow what he said. Hayate stopped them with a silent 'wait' and they did.

"Don't forget to get your instruments that Aimi-chan got you guys." He said

They chuckled and said they wouldn't because they couldn't in the first place. They started to remember how they got it in the first place.

(Flash Back)

_Three little kids were walking up the stairs to see the old man who worked at the very top. Or as people respectably call him 'Hokage-sama'. The kids didn't care about a title. To them he was Jiji. The three 13 year olds continued to walk until they came to a big double door with a little desk with a young woman sitting there. She was indifferent about the three starting out teens. She didn't hate them but she also didn't like them either. She looked up from her task and saw them before inclining her head to the door that meant he was in and not busy. The three of them smiled at her before they smirked bit. They went to the door and in a line from left to right. From the left was the blonde child with the nice blue eyes. The middle was a red head girl who had light green eyes. The last was a red head boy who had his hair in a ponytail. His darker green eyes showed mischief. The red head boy nodded to the other two who nodded as well and opened the door before the red head boy ran in. The other two ran in afterwards while all three of them yelling out one word._

"_JIJI-CHAN!"_

_The old man in his white and red line robes looked up and was glomped by three little teens. He started to chuckle at them before hugging them back. He was glad they were here because he needed a break away from the evil paper work._

"_Hello there my three little ones. How have you all been doing?" He asked while patting all their heads._

_They replied that they were fine and were asking him something. He nodded his head in yes and waited for them to ask their questions._

"_Well Jiji, we actually have a deal for you. If you can give us something we REALLY need for the talent show, then we give you something." Aimi said with a cute look on her face._

_Sarutobi started shaking his head no since it was required for them to get the materials they need themselves._

"_We will give you the secret to defeat paper work." Kenshin said with a little whine in his tone._

_Sarutobi looked at them for a bit. This continued for a bit before he went down on his knees, with his hands in a pleading manner saying this._

"_Please give me the secret and whatever you want will be yours."_

_The three teens chuckled a bit before they looked at him with a super watt smile and said two little words for him._

"_Kage Bushin."_

_Sarutobi stood still for a moment before he got up, went to the picture of the Yondamie and flipped it off before going to his desk, getting out a piece of board with the word 'baka' and slammed his head on the board. He let it rest there for a while before sighing out loud and pulling his head of the board. He turned towards the kids to see them trying to hold in their laughter at the antics of the old man. Sarutobi tried to send out a glare but it only made their laughter come out and they did it with mirth. He chuckled as well then did the cross hand seals to summon four Kage Bushins of him._

"_All right, I want all of you to go and work on that paper work right now." Ordered Sarutobi to his clones that nodded and went to work on it right now._

_He turned towards the kids and asked them what they needed from him since he did agree to anything they wanted._

"_We just need the music supplies old man. You know guitars, pianos, drums, and all that good stuff." Naruto said with a calm neutral tone._

_The old man was about to say no when Aimi went to him and showed the dreaded 'puppy dog eyes no jutsu'. He tried, really he did, to not fall for this old hand me down jutsu before he let out a giant sigh and said yes. The three teens cheered in excitement and Kenshin kissed Aimi on the cheek before hugging her. Her face showed a nice cherry color before she let out a big smile and hugged him back._

(End Flashback)

The three of them chuckled at the memory of that moment before going inside their rooms to change. Hayate was happy that he was able to help them so much. He let out a little cough before leaving a note that he was headed to the talent show now and that he was going to be their 'father' during that event so they would try their hardest at the event for him. Little did he know that they were all going to rock Konoha to the core.

(Time Skip: 1 Hour)

Everyone who was participating in the talent show was their right now. All the parents were their trying to show their kids that they were going to win no matter what other people thought. All their talk was interrupted though by Iruka walking up to the stage with his Chunin attire on. He tapped on the microphone they had before he got every ones attention, which was way better than his class.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the first ever Academy Talent Show. Now the reason why we started this was to show to all the hopeful shinobi out there that even though they will be fighting for our village, that they should indulge themselves in everyday life. Now if I could please have your attention for our first performer. Would you please give a round of applause to Ino." Iruka said while walking off the stage.

All the people there started clapping and whistling for the first ever talent of the day. The curtains that were behind Iruka, rose up and showed Ino in an outfit that looked like was in ballet. Her hair had grown longer and now was reaching her mid back but her usual custom bang covering her right eye, was now with the rest of the hair. Her outfit was of course purple with some soft lavender. Soft, slow music started to play and Ino was in fact doing ballet in front of the entire crowed. The people were in awe at the special talent and the bends and twist the blonde girl could do with dancing. This went on for about 5 minutes before the song end and Ino bowed down to the audience. The crowed clapped hard and were cheering her on. The curtain went down and Iruka walked down the stage also clapping for his student.

"Excellent Ino, very excellent. Now if we could have you all calm down for the next act of the night. Now you all know this person and have all even tried their food in their restaurant. Please welcome to the stage Choji." Iruka said once more while walking off the stage once more.

The curtains rose and showed Choji with his hair now in the image of his father reaching past his shoulders and two swirly marks on his cheek. He was a 'big boned' teen as he liked to be called and was wearing some black pants with a red shirt with two shish kabob in both of his hands. On the floor near him were two more shish kabobs. Iruka signaled for him two start and some foreign music started to play on the stage (think Lillo and Stitch when they did the fire dance). Choji shouted out a big yell and started to twirl the shish kabob that was somehow on fire. The crowd was reaching as far back in their seats as they could while he was spinning and dancing with his food stick. Choji then combined from the two ends the shish kabobs and pick up the other ones and combined those as well. He had now had a double ended shish kabob and he was spinning them and throwing them in the air. After a while he took the left hand stick and ate the food off one end before the other while it was still aflame. He did it to the other one before throwing both sticks to the floor and opening his mouth to show he was perfectly fine. The crowd applauded a bit hesitantly but cheered none the less. Choji bowed before the curtains fell and he walked off the stage. Iruka came on the stage again clapping for his other student.

"Well down Choji, well down. Now we all know how well the Akimachi family can really handle anything. Now I have a surprise for everyone in the audience. Please give a soft round of applause for our known lazy knuckle head Shikamaru." Iruka exclaimed while walking off the stage with the curtains going up.

People were talking around the place because it was a well known fact that the Nara males were super lazy and didn't do anything in their words 'troublesome'. They looked up to see the pineapple headed boy up there with a lazy look on his face. He was wearing dark brown khaki pants along with a light green shirt on him. He yawned a bit before squatting down on the floor before snapping his fingers. Up from the floor rose a tall marble block with some tools to chisel it. The crowd was going to groan before he held up a hand for silence.

"Watch as I create a work of art with only one hit on this marble block." Shikamaru said while standing up and picking up the tools.

The villagers were looking at him and thinking he was crazy for evening trying a stupid thing. He put his hands in a weird position while thinking for a bit. After two minutes of this did he strike the marble block. Within two minutes the thing fell apart to show to every ones shock the Shodaime in his glory looking down upon them. Shikamaru turn towards them and bowed with a small thank you before leaving the stage with the curtains falling down. The crowd clapped especially loud for him for showing pride in being in the leaf village. Iruka walked out with a shocked look on his face before addressing the crowd.

"Well I am certainly shocked. Well that should teach us not to judge a book by its cover. Well I think we should bring in our next talent. Please welcome to the stage Sakura." Iruka said while moving away.

The crowd clapped and waited for the talent of the Haruno family. Sakura was wearing the same thing she does when going to school. She was smiling and waving to everyone in the stand before she started to sing. It was the most horrible sound the crowd has ever heard and they had to cover their ears. Sakura with her eyes closed was not noticing the pain of the crowd. After a grueling 5 minutes she left with one more wave and a wink. The crowd gave out a weak applause before trying to clean out their ears.

"Well that was….interesting enough. Now for your third to last talent, please welcome Sauske." Iruka said with a little bit of a cringe.

The crowd exploded for their favorite Uchiha. They were clapping and cheering for him to perform. The Uchiha came out showing a glorious form of Taijutsu and a little bit of non lethal Ninjutsu. Iruka was scowling because he clearly said no ninja arts allowed in the talent show. The crowds were eating it up though and celebrating him on and to do more. At the end the crowd was so loud Iruka had to use his 'Demon Head Jutsu'.

"Alright now. Now I am sorry to say this but Uchiha Sauske will have some points dock for the use of ninja arts." Iruka said.

After he said this the crowd was booing him and telling him to give the Uchiha more points for doing that. Iruka shook his head in the stupidity of this village. He let out a sigh before looking up and calling for silence for the next act.

"Now, I will like to point your attention to the heiress of the Hyuga clan, Hinata." Iruka called out while the curtains rolled up to show Hinata.

She was wearing a pale lavender yukata and was blushing up a storm. Her midnight blue hair reach her middle back and she was looking left to right, avoiding the eyes of the crowd. She looked up with a deep breath and started to sing a soft musical voice.

_**Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I say would it be a sin  
(Be a sin)  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be**_

_**[CHORUS]**__**  
Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you**_

_**Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help  
Falling in love (falling in  
love) With you (with you)**_

_**Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be**_

_**[CHORUS x2]**_

_**Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
(Fallin' in love with you)  
Like a river flows (yea yea)  
That's the way it goes(cause I can't)  
Fallin' in love with you  
Like a river flows (I just  
can't help myself)  
That's the way it goes  
I can't help falling in love with you  
(I can't help falling in  
love with you) **__**[x2]**_

At the end of the song, Hinata took a deep breath and looked at the crowd. They were awe struck before they erupted in cheers and applause. She blushed before waving and bowing a bit then left while the curtains lowered. Iruka came walking out clapping excitedly while whistle low and fast.

"Now that is some talent people. I am sure surprised that little Hinata could do that. Now for the last performance for you all. This is mainly for the young like myself and who like heavy things. The next people are actually three people with instruments doing one song. Please if you could welcome to the stage Kenshin, Aimi, and Naruto." Iruka said with hope while walking off.

The crowd was booing and telling them to get off. That they weren't worth anything. But the three still behind the curtain still ignored them. Then suddenly the room was filled with the sound of an organ piano. The people were looking around for the soft music before they heard a woman sing softly and lovely that made them stop what they were doing. They were listening to this before the sound of a quick fast beat of a guitar hit the air. The old villagers were cringing at the sound while the young were enjoying it immensely. Then the curtains rolled up to show the three teens. Kenshin had his hair pulled back while in its long pony tail that reach his butt. He wore a black classical button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up hanging loosely around his elbows. He wore tight fitting jean pants with classic shoes. Aimi was wearing a blood red long sleeve top showing her midsection. Her gray jeans were long enough to cover her dark red shoes. Her hair was tied up but instead of hanging in the back, it was over one shoulder. She had a pure black guitar strapped around her and was causing the sound they heard now.

Naruto wore a blue button up shirt with his sleeve still down. His black cargo pants covering the upper part of his dark blue shoes. He was the bass player playing back up for Aimi. The drummer apparently was a clone of Kenshin waiting for his cue to start. Kenshin on the mic looked to the crowed before singing with a deep demonic voice out to them.

_**Steel a soul for a second chance**_

_**But you will never become a man**_

_**My chosen torture makes me stronger**_

_**In a life that craves the hunger**_

_**A Freedom and a quest for life**_

_**Until the end the judgment night**_

_**Bless me with your gift of light**_

_**Righteous cause on judgment night**_

_**Feel the sorrow the light has swallowed**_

_**Feel the freedom like no tomorrow**_

_**Stepping forth a cure for soul's demise**_

_**Reap the tears of the victim's cries**_

_**Yearning more to hear the suffer (of a)**_

_**Of a demon as I put it under**_

_**Killed before, a time to kill them all**_

_**Passed down the righteous law**_

_**Serve a justice that dwells in me**_

_**Lifeless corpse as far as the eye can see**_

_**The eye can see**_

_**The eye can see**_

_**The eye can see**_

_**The eye can see**_

_**The eye can see**_

Kenshin sang out while the heavy beat of drums, guitar, and bass playing. After the last line Naruto stepped up singing as well in another mic with a soft angelic voice.

_**Bless me with the**_

_**Leaf off of the tree**_

_**On it I see**_

_**The freedom reign**_

_**We are falling**_

_**The light is calling**_

_**Tears inside me**_

_**Calm me down**_

_**Midnight calling**_

_**Mist of resolving**_

_**Crown me, with the**_

_**Pure green leaf**_

Before Naruto continued, Kenshin sang along with him again with his deep demonic voice that seemed to somehow make the song sound even more heavenly than ever. The crowd, who hated the teens with a passion, couldn't help but get lost in the music that was flowing. The teens themselves were holding in their breaths to the wonderful song.

_**Praise to my father **__**Life of vengeance, a passive test**_

_**Blessed by the water **__**Until the grave I will rest**_

_**Black night, dark sky**__** Engage the pressure until it crumbles**_

_**The devil's cry **__**The existence of the lifeless black souls**_

_**Bless me with the**__** Onward to the sacred battlefield**_

_**Leaf off of the tree **__**Where justification and limits are revealed**_

_**On it I see **__**Tools of steel in rage they conquer**_

_**The freedom reign **__**Weed out the killing of victim's stalker**_

_**We are falling **__**The powers proven to end the madness**_

_**The light is calling **__**Upon I take it to end the savage**_

_**Tears inside me **__**The rays of light a truth of meaning**_

_**Calm me down **__**To my father the blood is pleading**_

_**Midnight calling **__** A justice rage for all to feel**_

_**Mist of resolving **__**With innocent cries and hatred squeals**_

_**Crown me, with the. **__**The gore of evil seems**__** to satisfy**_

_**Pure green leaf **__**When slain an maimed and pacified**_

_**Bless me with the **__**My chosen torture makes me stronger**_

_**Leaf off of the tree **__**In a life that craves the hunger**_

_**On it I see **__**A Freedom and a quest for life**_

_**The freedom reign **__**Until the end the judgment night**_

_**Praise to my father **__**Watch the footsteps but never follow**_

_**Blessed by the water **__**If you want to live tomorrow**_

_**Black night, dark sky **__**Steel a soul for a second chance**_

_**The devil's cry **__**But you will never become a man**_

The two brothers were both taking in some heavy breaths while looking at the crowd. Aimi was sweating a bit while still holding the guitar still tightly. The crowd was still looking at them before one person starting clapping. The person was Hayate, and he was clapping loudly and proudly. Pretty soon one by one everyone was clapping loudly for the three teens. Iruka was also clapping while walking to the three kids. He looked at the three of them then the crowd.

"Wow people, just wow. I am most impressed with this group and what they have done. Now this was information that we have given to everyone who was singing if they wanted to do two songs. Everyone has denied that except for this group. Please listen to them carefully one more time." Iruka said while walking off the stage, and signaling them to start another song.

As soon as Iruka started to walk off the soft fast pace of a guitar play with a futureristic sound coming from all around them. Kenshin started to come to the mic before he started to sing with a soft voice with some harsh tone in the end.

_**Tell me exactly what am I supposed to do  
Now that I have allowed you to beat me  
Do you think that we could play another game  
Maybe I could win this time**_

_**I kind of like the misery you put me through  
Darlin' you can trust me completely  
If you even try to look the other way  
I think that I could kill this time**_

_**Ra, ra!  
Ra, ra!**_

_**It doesn't really seem I'm getting through to you  
Though I see you weeping so sweetly  
I think that you might have to take another taste  
A little bit of hell this time**_

_**Ra, ra!  
Lie to me  
Ra, ra!  
Lie to me**_

_**Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now  
Run for her life in the battle that ends this day  
Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now  
Run for her life now that she lied to me**_

_**You always wanted people to remember you  
To leave your little mark on society  
Don't you know your wish is coming true today  
Another victim dies tonight**_

_**Ra, ra!  
Lie to me  
Ra, ra!  
Lie to me**_

_**Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now  
Run for her life in the battle that ends this day  
Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now  
Run for her life now that she lied to me**_

_**Bum biddy, dum bum, dit dit now!  
Bum biddy, dum bum, dit do!  
Bum biddy, dum bum, dit dit now!  
Bum biddy, dum bum, dit do!  
Bum biddy, dum bum, dit dit now!  
Bum biddy, dum bum, dit do!**_

_**Is she really telling lies again  
Doesn't she realize  
She's in danger?**_

_**Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now  
Run for her life in the battle that ends this day  
Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now  
run for her life now that she lied to me?**_

_**The little bitch she went and she told, a lie  
Now she will never tell another, a lie  
The little bitch she went and she told, a lie  
never fucking lie to me**_

At the end of the song Kenshin was breathing kind of heavy for switching from a soft note to the harsh notes. He looked up to see the crowd was cheering and clapping for them again. Kenshin let out a smirk before turning to the other two to see they were also smirking as well. They all turn towards the audience, hand in hand, and bow down as one before the curtains lowered to the floor. Iruka walked out clapping his hands loudly along with three other people in the room. Hayate was clapping with all his force while trying to keep his coughing fits to a minimum. Ayame and Teuchi were clapping loudly but softly at the performance the three gave them.

"Well ladies and gents, I will have to say that was the most wonderful thing we have seen in our students for a long time. Now it is time for the judges on the stage to decide the placement for our contestants. We all hope that they will judge fairly and not do anything to discriminate one of our students." Iruka said while looking at the judges.

They got the hidden message to actually do some REAL judging and not vote based on bias claims. During this time it was break time for everyone to get snacks and beverages. The contestants could also have this time to go to their families and friends before they were judged.

Kenshin, Naruto, and Aimi walked around until they found Hayate. Aimi ran up and hugged the man saying things like thank you and what not. Kenshin and Naruto just patted him on the back and thank him for the gifts as well. They started to have an idle chat when Ayame and her father showed up and she hugged all three of them. They continued to chat nonsense until Kenshin felt a lat tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find a brown hair girl who had her hair done up in two buns. She wore a traditional chinese shirt that was pink and had yellow buttons up. Her blue pants that went up to her ankle and her blue shinobi sandals finished her look. She looked at Kenshin with her soft chocolate brown eyes with a soft smile.

"I think you did a great job up there. I hope you and your brother get to sing more…" she left her sentence hanging while holding her hand up for a shake.

Kenshin, understanding what she wanted shook her hand and smiled back. "Kenshin, Uzumaki Kenshin. This is my brother Naruto." He said while pointing to Naruto who also shook her hand.

She smiled once more then got Aimi's name and they started to talk a bit about what it will be like to be shinobi. It looked like those two were hitting it off pretty fast. Kenshin chuckled at the thought of Aimi finally having friends outside of their group. He turned around and started to aimlessly talk to Hayate and Naruto again. That was until the Haruno bitch came around the corner. She started to stomp her way up to them before Ino intervened to stop from her friend being killed. Naruto rolled his eyes which didn't go by Kenshin who asked what was wrong. Naruto pointed behind him which in turn caused him to look. He gave a sigh of disappointment. He really didn't know why she wouldn't leave them alone. He turned around to talk to his brother again when he felt something collide with the back of his head. He turned around and saw that Sakura threw one of her heels at him. He sighed before cracking his neck and walked calmly towards her. Naruto grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"Don't Onii-sama. She isn't worth it and you know it. She is just trying to get under your skin. Besides she wants attention and is too poor to go to her family." Naruto sneered at the pink haired bitch.

She seemed really mad now and inner Sakura came out and was going to punish them, before Iruka came back and told them to line up in the stands. Sakura growled a bit before walking towards the stand looking around for her precious 'Sasuke-kun'. Kenshin and Naruto sighed in unison before looking at each other and grinned. The weird connection of twins. Before they left Kenshin turned around and grabbed Aimi's arm and dragged her away from Tenten. They all stood in a line and waited for Iruka to do something. Iruka waited for everyone to be silent before he turned to the crowd.

"Alright everyone, thank you for your time in listening and watching everyone who was in the talent show. Now to present the winners from 3rd to 1st." Iruka said while waiting for the envelope.

When he got it, he took no time to opening it and looked at the piece of paper before smiling.

"Well I am glad to say that this was judge fairly. Really fairly from what I am reading. Well anyway on to the results. For 3rd place, I am glad to say goes to Hyuga Hinata." Iruka yelled slightly causing the crowd to cheer to hear the best female singer get a high score. It took a while for everyone to calm down before Iruka could read the next name.

"2nd place goes to our residential lazy bum, Nara Shikamaru!" Iruka announced into the microphone once more.

This shocked everyone until they started to clap softly which within time grew louder and louder. The young Nara was not happy but nonetheless took the award and put the silver medal around his neck. He heard his mom yelling that she won't yell at him for a week no matter for winning second. This caused the young Nara to smirk and walk off the stage to go home and sleep. This in turn made his classmates laugh at him and then silenced to hear the First place winner.

"Now for what we all want to hear. The 1st place winner, which I am proud to announce and hope everyone, will be nice to hear from them again." Iruka started to say.

Sakura and Sasuke were feeling smug and thought that they would get it. They were really stupid. The others were not so hopeful, but a thing in their mind hoped they would win.

"Well will Uzumaki Kenshin, Uzumaki Naruto, and Kitsune Aimi come on down and except the 1st place prize." Iruka almost nearly yelled out.

Everyone in the place was in great shock. Really they were. They thought one decent thought in believing that they were GOOD. They still hated them and that is saying a lot for them to say that they were good. They thought for sure the Uchiha would win and if not him at least the Yamanka. Some of the people there were clapping so loud though that further thoughts were driven out of their minds. After hearing the clapping the three of them walked forward and grabbed the little gold trophy. Five seconds later, they had a super huge grin on their faces and were jumping up and down and then hugged each other. Iruka was smiling seeing this and hope all bode well for them.

(Scene Change: 2 hours later outside the academy)

Naruto and Kenshin were jumping around shouting in joy while tossing back and forth the trophy. Aimi was humming a soft tune while here her hands were behind her clasped together. Hayate was walking with them, with a huge smile on his face and small coughing fits. They were walking for a bit before they all dodged in different directions with 10 kunais and shuriken swishing pass them. They all landed on the ground and looked forward to see Sasuke there with furry in his eyes. Kenshin and Naruto set a hard glare at him before they both got up and stood there looking at him.

"Give me the trophy losers. You don't deserve it like I do. I am the elite. You are nothing but a bunch of weaklings." He said in an air of arrogance.

Naruto looked and his brothers who looked back and nodded. They both turned towards Hayate with a small frown on their face.

"Sorry Hayate, but the clothes will be ruined after what we are going to do." They both said in unison once more.

Hayate was going to ask what they meant when they sprang forward to the so 'great' Uchiha. The Uchiha didn't expect this but was ready to act when he blocked a punch from Kenshin which was aimed for his cheek. He didn't block the kick that was sent by Naruto who was hiding behind his red head brother. The raven haired teen was skidding the ground but could see that Naruto was keeping up with him. When he finally stopped, Naruto was behind him and kicked him upwards like a soccer ball causing him to spin uncontrollably fast. Kenshin jumped in the air seeing his chance and did a backward down kick which sent said arrogant boy down to the ground. He was quick to grab his wits and stuck his arms out to lessen the blow and jump back on his feet. His arms stung a bit but not enough for him to call out a fire jutsu on Kenshin. The read head barley dodged it but his right sleeve was forever ruined. He got on his feet and he and Naruto charged in on both sides. Sasuke saw this and jumped straight up hoping for them to collide with each other. He wasn't so lucky when they both jumped as well and set a kick each at him. He blocked both blows with both of his arms but wasn't ready when they somehow twist in midair and delivered a punch each. Kenshin got him on his cheek and Naruto his chest. Both blows were hard and since it was from two different directions, he was spinning again but this time like a cartwheel. The twins landed before the duck head boy did, and as one delivered a kick with Kenshin's left leg and Naruto's right. The combined force launched him into a building were a nice dent of him rested in the building. After hitting the building, he fell onto the floor and was left there because of pain overload which made him loose conscious. The twins looked at their handiwork and nodded at each other. Kenshin then turned to Hayate with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Sorry about the shit Hayate-sensei. If I was better it wouldn't have gotten damaged." Kenshin said while rubbing the back of his head.

The older man chuckled a bit before he had to cough and told him it was fine. He was glad and went and hugged the surprised Jounin. Having no idea what to do he hugged him back before he was joined by both Aimi and Naruto. Kenshin mumbled something in the hug which made Hayate let go of him and asked to say it again. Kenshin looked him in the eye and said it again.

"I said thank you…..Tou-san."

He was shocked before a giant smile came on his face and he hugged him again

"No need to thank me….my aisoku." Hayate said with a fatherly tone.

Kenshin was in near tears before he smiled and hugged him back. Hayate looked at Naruto and Aimi before he laughed softly.

"Come on sochi, musume, join in the family hug." He said to them.

They both as well were nearly in tears before they joined in the hug as a new family in the village of Konaha.

* * *

Well I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter because I know I did. I will like to say again sorry for the long update but computer problems and what not but don't worry, I will not give up on this story. Anyway I have the names for the blades so next chapter you will get to know them and the teams they will all be placed on. Well I said I would work on a new story after this chapter but it is in a tie between all three stories I have put on the poll. Well I hope it will change after this is up. Well thank you for your support and remember to read and review so I know what you think of this. Please feel free to tell me what to do better or next since I love opinions of others. Not all but some are nice lol. I will also like to say I might change my name to what I am known as by my friends to shadowforte49 if it is not taken already. Well see you next time, Ja'ne.

Musume=Daughter

Sochi=Son

Aisoku=Beloved Son

Baka=Idiot

* * *

Nam of songs in order in case you want to listen and read it

I can't stop falling in love with you- A-teens

Devils Never Cry- Devil May Cry 3 OST

The Game- Disturbed


	9. The Start of a Shinobi's Life

SF49: Hi there people. I am now ready to begin with the true story. The rest were somewhat like fillers if you will but necessary. As you can see I have changed my name. So glad no one took it. Also I don't own the songs used in the last chapter. Forgot to say that. Well on with the story. Uzumaki Twins, NOW.

Kenshin & Naruto: shadowforte49 doesn't own Naruto or the characters in the story. He owns his characters and jutsus he makes up in his little head. He also doesn't own any songs that come up in this story.

"Hi" Normal Talking

'_What a drag' Normal Thinking_

"**Burn" Demon/Summon Talking**

'_**Dang' Demon/Summon Thinking**_

"**FUUTON" Jutsus being used**

**

* * *

**

**Rise of the Twin Jinchuriki**

**Chapter 9: The Start of a Shinobi's Life**

In the far off edge near the beginning of the lower district of Konaha, a dingy little apartment was standing there waiting for the new day to begin in this 'wonderful' village. In this crappy apartment, three people were living in it with a peace of mind for today. On the only bed in the place laid a two red headed teens. The first one was a male but you couldn't tell when his hair was laid down. His hair reaching far past his butt and his front bangs framing his face nicely when left alone. He usually liked it free and wild when he had it in his signature pony tail. Behind his closed eyes laid the most beautiful green that you could see on a man. Two dark lines on each of his cheeks were shown that gave him an animalistic look. His frame built for a runner but could deal with many things. He was topless with his black pyjama bottoms on him loosely with the string around it. He was at a staggering 6'4. He was now proclaimed the tallest in his class with his brother behind him.

He turned over and hugged closer the other red head. The red head was a female who looked a lot like the other teen. Her well kept hair only reach her rear while keeping her bangs at cheek level that framed her face nicely. Her emerald eyes match almost the same shade as her boyfriend. She had a slender body that was nice to look to the male eye. She was a fighter though through and through. Her ample chest was border line D-cup but not there yet. Her long slender legs were the catch of the eye though for men. She wore a white top along with the same pyjamas that her boyfriend wore. She was a 5'6. Tall for a woman but she was fine with that. She snuggled in closer to her bunk mate and let out a soft sigh in contempt.

The last person in this 'wonderful' abode was a tall blonde hair teen who was sleeping on their comfortable couch. He was an inch off from his brother in height but had the same frame and build as him. His hair was in long and nice elegant spikes that reach his shoulders. His bangs nicely covered his eyes and partially his face. Two lone strands that covered his ears now reach his chin. His face was adorned with three whiskers like marks on his cheeks that also gave him the same look as his brother. He wore an orange undershirt and dark blue pyjama bottoms. He was contently snoring softly in his little dream word. They all were content and happy dreaming in their little world. It was suddenly broken though by the sound of a raging alarm that was screaming 'CHOUDAI APPU'. The red head male was awoken up and was pissed. He was having a wonderful dream of him and his girlfriend making out with the option of sex coming up. No they did not do that yet, even though tension for them was high. They agreed to wait until they were both Shinobi's. What a mistake that was.

He reluctantly got up and shut off the alarm. He took a quick look at the time and started to go back to bed. He then did a double take and saw that it read 8:54. He kept on staring at it, hoping it was some cruel joke or something. He stared at it until it changed to 8:55. He took in a great breath of air and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"FAKKU!"

The people around the apartment jumped in the air and looked around them for the disturbance. Founding none, they went back to their business. Back inside the apartment the red head male jumped out of his bed which in turn awoke the female on it. She gently rubbed her left eye while slightly glaring at her boyfriend.

"What the hell Kenshin-kun? What the fuck is with the wakeup call?" She said irrated that she didn't get more sleep.

The male known as Kenshin looked back at her and pointed at the clock. When she did she was about to say so what until she also did a double take. She bolted out of the room and grabbed some clothes on the floor.

"Shower mine! Hurry up and get ready baka!" She screeched while running into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

The blonde was the next to wake. He let out a yawn while stretching on his couch letting a few bones pop here and there. He got up and walked slowly to his brother's room while scratching his stomach. He opened the door to find his brother finishing buttoning up his black jeans and then start to look for a shirt.

"So glad you finished that bro. I would have been scarred for life." The blond head said while covering his mouth letting out another yawn.

Kenshin picked up a black shirt with small light dark red lines on it. He was about to put it on before he grabbed a dark blue shirt with blue mixed black pants and threw them at his brother.

"Get dressed now Naruto. We only have…" he paused and looked at the clock again which read 8:58. "Kami-sama to hell, we only got two more minutes till class starts." He finished.

Naruto's eyes grew wide before he discarded his undershirt and put on the shirt his brother threw at him. Kenshin finished getting on his shirt and was in the process of getting his black combat boots on when he turned toward the bathroom door and yelled.

"You almost done in their Aimi-chan! We need to hurry the hell up!"

At that moment Aimi came out wearing her mesh top with a long-sleeved red shirt over it. She had on blood red pants with the bottom half black. She was searching around while saying 'yea' for her shinobi sandals. She found them and got them on quickly while Kenshin finished tying his boots and Naruto done putting on his own set of black boots as well. They all looked around for anything important then nodded at each other and all left in a different way. Kenshin jumped through a window and landed at the bottom scaring a couple of villagers. Naruto bolted out the door and was on a full sprint to get to class. Aimi jumped into the hole that has been here for as long as she could remember and jumped through the downstairs window. They all somehow met up again and were running as fast as they could to get to class.

(Scene Change-Shinobi Academy, Iruka's Class)

All the students in the classroom were in an excited buzz. They were all happy that they finally had a chance to graduate and become full fledge shinobi. The ones who were guaranteed to pass though were Uchiha Sauske, Haruno Sakura, Yamanka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akamachi Choji, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzaka Kiba, Danzo Sai, Abrume Shino, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kenshin, and Kitsune Aimi. They were the most likely because they did the best in the class. The Rookie of the Year though everyone thought would go to Sauske. The raven hair teen was sitting in the corner with his fingers twined with his head on top of them. His black eyes were staring at nothing. He wore a black high collar shirt with his clan symbol on the back. His black shorts reach to his knees along with his black shinobi sandals. His two bangs reach his chin while in the back it was sticking up a bit. Everyone male in the class called him 'duck ass hair' behind his back, because they knew he could beat them. On either side of him were Ino and Sakura. His two biggest fan girls in the history of the world. Sakura had her hair parted in the middle to show her face and large forehead. Her long pink hair reaches her mid back because it was rumored that Sauske liked long hair. She wore a red sleeveless top with a black undershirt. Her pink skirt with light black micro shorts and blue shinobi sandals finished her look. Her emerald eyes were shining for her precious 'Sauske-kun'.

Ino was wearing her signature high ponytail that reaches near her rear. Her purple top was above her mesh shirt that showed her arms. She wore the same skirt and micro shorts as Sakura except her skirt was purple as well and she had her black sandals on. She was looking at only her 'Sauske-kun' with her pale blue eyes.

In the other corner of the class room sat a teen with black hair that was shaped like a pineapple and a chubby kid who was eating potato chips. The pineapple hair kid was Shikamaru who was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with black pants that stop at his ankles. His head was down meaning he was sleeping.

His friend besides him was orange hair which was spiked that flowed back to end at his mid back. He had two red swirls on both his cheeks and had charcoal colored eyes. He wore a red style shirt that was long sleeved and split near the end which ended near his knees. He wore light black pants with his shinobi sandals. He was eating a bag full of chips fast.

The next one was a boy named Shino who was covered completely with his hooded jacket and high color vest. He wore a light grey jacket with a green hood over his face with his dark glasses. His black shinobi sandals and pants were the last article of clothing that described him.

The next girl was Hinata who sat a seat above Shino in a corner. Her long midnight blue hair reach her mid back with her light lavender jacket was on and zipped up. Her blue shinobi sandals and pants were the last bit of clothing for her. She was looking around the class with her pale eyes looking for something.

The next one on the list was Kiba. He was a typical fool who had a good heart. He had on his black raincoat like jacket with grey pants on. He was looking at the only girl he liked which was Hinata with his deep brown eyes. His clan markings of two upside triangles which were made to look like fangs. His loyal dog Akamaru was sitting next to him since he was too big to sit on his head like he used to. He had his eyes closed with his white fur somewhat wild but tamed. He let out a yawn before placing his head back on his paws.

The last one was a pale boy named Sai. He wore a black tank top with a black style jacket over it. It still showed his stomach though. He also wore the same style pants Shikamaru had. He had on with him his backpack with red straps. He had a scroll out and was busy drawing sketches on it.

All the other kids were busy chatting away with their friends or doing something else. At that moment Iruka walked in with his usual Chunin attire. He wouldn't change it no matter what. He took a survey of the class and nodded his head. He looked at the far back but didn't see his usual three favorites. At this he took a big sigh and hoped with all his might that they made it. With him on his left side was a silver hair Chunin as well. He was long hair that reaches some part of his back. He had on a happy face with black eyes. He also searched the room and smiled even more when he saw the usual trio wasn't here.

He turned towards Iruka and signaled for him to start the class. Iruka saw the signal and nodded as well. He turned towards the class.

"Class, front and center." He said

The class ignored him and continued to talk to each other. Iruka was getting irate and called for class once more. They continued to ignore him and talk to one another. He had a tick mark on his forehead so he used his dreaded 'Kyotou No Jutsu'.

"SHUT UP, SIT DOWN AND LISTEN!" He yelled out.

After the class heard that, they all sat down and shut the hell up. Iruka sighed and then started to address his class.

"Well class, today should be an exciting day for you all. Today you get to prove yourselves if you really are worthy of being shinobis. First will be the written test, then the accuracy test, then the taijutsu test, then finally ninjutsu. Any questions?" He asked at the end.

Everyone shook their head no. He nodded then he dropped his notepad and he and his partner Mizuki, picked up the test papers and was about to hand them out. The reason why it was about to was because three people crashed through the windows. Kenshin and Aimi crashed on the left and right side of the middle window. They landed on their hands and then rolled over and jumped once their legs touched ground. They then landed and looked at Iruka with a sheepish grin. With Kenshin's hair down like the way it was it made him look like Aimi. Very shouta. Then the middle window broke too and Naruto came out with a front flip and landed between his brother and his girlfriend. Naruto then looked and Iruka and waved.

"Hey Iruka-sensei. How you doing?" He asked.

Iruka grew another tick mark on his head and instead of yelling at the three of them, he just pointed to their assigned seat in the class. They all gave a small chuckle before walking up to their seats. Aimi looked at Kenshin and stopped him. The red head turned back and looked at her with a confuse face.

"What is it Ai-chan? Something wrong?" He asked using the nickname he gave her.

He was the only one who could use it. She smiled at him and shakes her head in no.

"No nothing's wrong Ken-kun. It's just you forgot to tie your hair when we left." She said using the nickname she gave him.

Kenshin then felt his hair to find out that she was right. He chuckled then looked around in his pockets for a hair tie. He felt nothing in the back pockets so he searched all over. Still he found nothing. Aimi seeing this chuckled before she pulled one out of her pockets.

"Do you need this Ken-kun?" She asked with a playful smirk.

He saw it then chuckled a bit. He went to grab it but she pulled it farther away and said 'ah ah ah'. Kenshin had a confused look on his face. She then gave a coy smile and looked at him.

"If you want this, you have to give me something in return hun." She said while waving it in front of his face.

Kenshin gave a foxy smirk then hugged her around the waist. Aimi let out a blush at the show of public affection. He then kisses her lightly on the lips. It only took Aimi a second to respond with her closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck. She deepened the kiss a bit before pulling back with a small smile on her lips. Kenshin, not done with her, pecked her lips and pulled her closer.

"Is that a good enough gift or do I need to do something else." He whispered sensually into her ear.

Aimi gave out a shiver and cursed her luck.

'_He just had to find out the weak spot that I have didn't he? Oh well, at least I know his.' _She thought in her mind before her smile widen.

"No that was good enough Ken-kun." She whispered back to his ear.

She didn't see it but she knew that he shivered as well. She got out of the hug and then dumped the hair tie into his hands. Kenshin smiled then kisses her cheek before tying his hair in his signature pony tail like he always did. He then ruffled with his bangs a bit before he had the wild free look he wanted. (Again think of Kenshin's hair from Ruroni Kenshin). Iruka coughed silently into his hands to tell them to finish and get in their seats. The two red heads looked at him then smiled and got up to their seats. Iruka sighed then got up and started to pass out the tests. The three that entered let out a groan but none the less took the test. After he was done with that, he walked down and when he reached the last step he said for them to start the test. As soon as he reached his desk, he saw that Naruto, Kenshin, and Aimi were already done with their test. He then noticed that they looked towards Shikamaru and he just barley finished now. The four of them were staring at him for a long while. Iruka then let out the biggest groan the students ever heard him and then he banged his head on the wall repeatedly shouting out 'Damn it all.' The three teens were smirking up a storm while looking at their teacher. One by one, the three of them stood up, and then walked down the steps towards him. The students stopped and looked at the three of them wondering what they were doing. Once the three of them reached the bottom they all stuck their hands out, palms up.

Iruka once again sighed and went to his desk. He did a couple of quick hand seals, and then slammed his palm on the desk. After a poof of smoke, three BIG stacks of money appeared on the desk. Iruka then groaned once more before he threw the stacks at them. They each grabbed it then started to count it.

"This is 300,000 yen right?" Kenshin and Naruto asked in unison.

Iruka sadly nodded and looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, it's all there. 300,000 yen each all right there. Why, why of all days WHY?" He shouted to the heavens while banging his fist on his desk on his desk.

The three teens smiled and started to walk up the stairs. They stood in front of Shikamaru. Kenshin slightly slapped his back and said 'thanks'. Naruto picked up his hand and started shake it saying thanks as well. Aimi went up and kisses his cheek lightly saying thank you as well. The pineapple head was blushing a storm after the kiss then turned his head back on the desk and said the signature saying of all Nara's 'mendokusei'.

The three of them chuckled and sat there with their legs propped up, counting their money. People were shaking their heads while continuing with their tests. If anyone checked to see how Iruka was doing, they would see him in a corner crying for the loss of his money.

(Time Skip: 2 hours)

Iruka called for time once he saw it was two hours. By now everyone was done with their tests and was only waiting.

"All right class, I will give you all an hour break for you to rest for your accuracy test then your taijutsu test. Now get out of her NOW!" He said forcefully at the end.

Everyone knew why though. All the teens walked calmly out of the classroom into the outside world.

(Scene Change: Shikamaru and Choji-front of swing)

Choji was eating his bag of chips rapidly while Shika was staring at the clouds.

"Why do you have to eat so loudly Choji? It's loud." Shikamaru stated while trying to block out the sound.

Keyword was trying. Choji looked at him then stopped and put his chips away. He then let out a small burp.

"Sorry 'bout that Shika. But you know me and my love of chips." He said while sitting down.

Shikamaru was about to reply when he heard a loud screech along with a 'BAKA' on top of the roof. He and Choji let out a sigh.

"What's Ino-chan screaming about now?" Choji asked while getting up.

Shikamaru also got up and said lowly mendokusei. Things were about to get annoying.

(Scene Change: Sasuke-Rooftop)

The brooding emo wonder was sitting on the edge of the roof staring out into nothingness. He was searching each path he can take so he could get more power. All he had on his mind was more power and to kill his brother. He was about to brood some more when he heard laughter coming up the stairs. He turned around and saw the door open to see the three most annoying people on his planet walk in. They saw him and smile sheepishly. They were about to head back when they all had to disperse when a kunai was thrown at them. The three of them growled out while grabbing each a kunai. They were all going to jump at him when Ino came out of nowhere and yelled out then screamed 'BAKA' while charging towards the three of them with Sakura right behind her. Things were about to get interesting.

(Scene Change: Aimi, Kenshin, Naruto-Stairs to rooftop)

Kenshin, his brother, and his girlfriend were all walking up the stairs laughing and joking around. Kenshin had an arm around her waist and was walking like a drunken fool. She was laughing uncontrollably while trying to shove him off. Naruto was enjoying it immensely and started to shove Aimi back towards his playful brother. Aimi laughed even harder then shoved Naruto into the wall playfully while hugging Kenshin around his waist as well. They saw the door ahead and Kenshin let go and push the door open. What the three of them saw was a brooding Sasuke sitting at the edge of the rooftop. They smiled sheepishly and was about to walk out when they jumped out of the way of a moving kunai. They turned to see that he threw it at them. They started to growl at him while each of them grabbed one of their kunai's as well. They were about to charge foreword when out of the corner of their eyes they saw Ino appear out of nowhere and shrieked loudly. She then yelled out 'BAKA' and started to walk towards them with Sakura behind her. Great, more people for them to fight.

(Scene change: All 8 around each other)

Shikamaru was trying to figure out how to diffuse this situation when he saw that four out of the 8 were holding kunai's ready to kill. He really didn't want to deal with this. Kenshin was just waiting for Sasugay to make a move for him to stab him in the leg. Aimi was waiting for her boyfriend to do something and Naruto was waiting for them both. Shikamaru was about to say something when they were all saved by Iruka yelling for all of them to get back into class to take the remainder of the test. At hearing that, the three teens with kunai's ran towards Sasuke. He, Ino, and Sakura thought they were going to attack him. Sasuke prepared himself while Ino and Sakura screamed out loud for everyone to hear. To his surprise though, they ran past him and jumped off in the edge. Ino, forgetting that they were trained ninjas, ran over to the edge in fear for the three. She saw the most amazing skills of acrobats she ever saw from the three. Aimi did a front flip twice before switching to being flat like a board with twist and turns before landing gracefully on her feet. Kenshin and Naruto were mimicking each other's moves for they were doing the same as Aimi at the end but then they switch to a single front flip then landed on their hands. They turn they self's clockwise and were spinning on their shoulders before they feet touched ground and they stood. They dusted themselves off before walking back in the classroom. She would never forget the grace they had with their acrobats. She turned around after hearing Sakura yell at her to hurry up. She got up and dusted herself off as well before running to catch up with her ex-friend.

(Scene Change: Inside classroom)

Iruka was standing still waiting for his students to get back inside the classroom where he was standing in front of four poles with a couple hundred trees behind him. It was time for the accuracy test and he was being to get his clipboard when his three favorite students walked in first. He smiled at them before others start to get in as well. He looked around to make sure everyone was here before nodding his head in confirm.

"Alright class, let us begin the accuracy portion of your exam. What I want you to do is flick any number of shurikens and kunais at the targets behind me. Once you hit all of them at least once, I want you to run into the trees behind me and start throwing what you have as well at the moving targets. This should greatly help with your aim and timing. Now remember, the fewer shurikens and kunais needed to hit the targets the better." Iruka said while walking in front of his class.

Everyone nodded and started to get their equipment out. Only five people didn't and that was Sasuke, Sai, Kenshin, Naruto, and Aimi. Once everyone one was prepaired they waited for Iruka to start them off. Iruka saw this and went to his list and started to call out students.

"Nakamora Tenshi!"

It went like this for the duration of the time. When Sakura went up, she had a hard time hitting the targets but she barely made it. Iruka sighed and gave her a barley passing. Next was Ino who did a far better job than her ex-friend and was marked for passing. Shikamaru, the lazy genius he was, passed with minimum effort because he wanted to get back outside. Choji was the same as his friend but he just wanted to eat some more of the barbecue flavor chips he had. Kiba was show boating his skills and did a messy job of hitting the targets. When he was done he started yelling out how no one could beat him, the 'amazing alpha'. Boy how wrong was he. Hinata timidly threw her shurikens and kunais and was passed with the highest marks for the girls so far. Shino was up next and he crushed Kiba's score with well accuracy shots, but when it came to moving targets he barley did better. Iruka sighed out loud at all the shots the kids did. One of them nearly nicked him in the family jewels and he yelled the living crap out of the teen that did it. He looked down on his list to call the next student when he let a groan when he saw the two next people. He sighed once then called out the name of the next one.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

After he said this, there was a loud display of squeals that was heard outside of the classroom even. The Uchiha walked up and before Iruka said start, he started throwing his ninja weapons at the targets scoring bull-eyes all with one throw. He started running after that and threw more of them. He missed a couple of them since he hadn't train that particular area of weapons yet. He let out a scowl. He needed to prove he was the best. The next student Iruka called got almost the same amount of squeals as Sasuke.

"Danzo Sai."

He went up and did good but bad enough so he good pass and hopefully, in his mind, get on a team with Sasuke like his master ordered.

'_When will this day end. It is already bad enough since I lost 900,000 yen to those three. Sigh oh well.'_ He thought out while looking down at the list and smiling. _'Well, well speak of the devil, or should I say devils he he'_

He looked up and called the next name on the list.

"Kitsune Aimi."

Said person who was tired of waiting, was seen kissing her boyfriend in the back of the class and didn't hear him. Iruka called once more but still got nothing. The two of them were gone and not paying attention to anything in this class. That was until he cleared his throat which got the two of them to separate. Aimi looked at him ready to kill when he told her it was her turn. She blushed a bit before she left her boyfriend's side and went to get ready. She stood still and looked at Iruka and waited for the signal. Iruka looked at her then nodded for her to start. In a quick succession, she threw kunai and shurikin after each one. She hit bull's eye after bull's eye. After the final one hit, she charged with a force into the field. Iruka was stunned at the speed that Aimi was showing on the field. In the mini forest area, she did a series of flips and jumps while firing her kunais. If one looked closely she had done it with her eyes closed. Once she reached the end she did a front flip and landed on her feet with her legs crossed with her hands in the air. She spun around and looked at the other students. Kenshin and Naruto were clapping for her in her performance. Iruka soon followed after and so did everyone else. Sakura and Sasuke were not amused with that performance and were scowling at her. Aimi had a smirk on her face and skipped back to her group. Once she reached them, she jumped softly and wrapped her arms around Kenshin with a soft smile.

"So, how did I do Ken-kun?" She asked while licking his cheek slowly.

Kenshin gave a shuddered before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Marvelous as always Ai-chan." He said before lowering his head to give her a soft kiss.

Before he could pull back, she placed her arms on his head and held it there where she can continue to kiss him. Everyone around had a small blush with their show of affections. Naruto just let a sigh and turned away while tapping his foot on the ground. Iruka was going to call Kenshin next, but saw he was preoccupied so he called out Naruto instead. Naruto heard he was up and he walked to stand where everyone else did. He waited for the signal as well with two kunais in his hand. Iruka raised his hand and let it hang there for a while. He looked around a bit then lowered it fast and Naruto started his test. He threw only kunais while spinning around the field. Surprisingly, to everyone he was making targets left and right. Sasuke, seeing this, was seething so bad, an aura appeared around him. After Naruto threw the last kunai he charged into the mini forest. He threw shurikins only and was making targets as well while only looking forward. When he reached the end he skidded to a halt and looked back to the class. They were surprised the supposed dead last, got a perfect score. He walked to the group to his displeasure to find that they were still going at it. He swears that if the world was going to end, they would still be making out in the end. Iruka was going to call his last student when he saw they were still kissing. He growled a threw a kunai at them. Kenshin caught it and looked at Iruka with a fierce glare. The teacher gave one back and pointed to the target test. Kenshin let out a growl before pecking Aimi's lips and walked to the waiting zone to start his test. Iruka started the test for him and Kenshin was throwing them left and right. What was surprising everyone though, was that they were all filled with chakra. They were going through the logs but they still scored a bulls-eye. After the last kunai, he ran off with great speed. Once in the forest, targets came up which he took down each with a senbon needle. This caught Iruka's attention, since he didn't teach them how to throw with them. He was throwing them normally, but near the end he was putting in a bit of flare, with flips and jumps. In the end when he came out of it he landed in the same position as his girlfriend but then turned around and gave a low bow like he was giving a performance for a bunch of kids. Iruka gave out a sigh and marked him down for a perfect score as well. They were the only ones who got such a score.

"Alright class, that ends the accuracy test. Now onto the taijutsu test which I have selected your opponents." Iruka called out while walking away.

The students started to follow him wondering who they were going to fight in their test. Some friends hoped it wouldn't be one of their friends while others hoped it would be against their rival. Others were indifferent of who they were fighting. They walked around the academy for a bit till they reached their personal training ground where they assumed they were going to fight at. Iruka walked to the middle of the circle ring and told the class to get in a single file line. They did going from left to right. Everyone was staring at the teacher waiting for the next test. Iruka looked at his students and nodded his head before addressing his class.

"Okay, now normally we would have you face an instructor and see if you can last at least two minutes with them. But now in order to pass this test, you must fight with your opponent and both try to nock each other down. This test goes in two ways, the longer you're in the ring taking blows, the higher the score, then the number of hits you do, the higher the score. Less hits equal more points and longer time equals more points. Now can we have the following please." Iruka said while looking down upon his list to see who the first set of students were going to be.

"Nakamora Tenshi, and Bitchy McBitch."

The two students stepped up and faced each other before bowing each other and got into their individual fighting style. They fought for a good solid 3 minutes before they both fell down from exhaustion. This continued to happen until it got to the 'important people'.

"Uchiha Sauske and Inuzuka Kiba, please report to the ring please." Iruka asked while still going down the list.

The two stepped up thinking both arrogant about themselves being the best in the entire academy. They both got into their stance of their respective family. Kiba using his family style, and Sauske with his. Iuka raised his arm and looked between both students to see when to start. He took a second longer then he lowered his arms to start the fight. Kiba, being the rash one, charged forward hoping to knock the Uchiha on his ass. The other one waited for his opponent and blocked the right hook that Kiba sent out and countered with a quick jab to his ribs. Kiba grunted, but took the hit and raised his right knee and got Sauske in the stomach. The Uchiha was clutching his gut while walking backwards. This gave Kiba a perfect time to strike. He ran forward, forgetting all about his style and was street brawling now. Left, right, left, right, this pattern repeated with Kiba's punches. Sauske took a couple of those hits before covering his face and mid chest with his arms in a horizontal angle while looking for an opening. He didn't have to wait long, since Kiba was going for another left hook. He ducked under the attack which surprised the Inuzuka heir and got taken off his feet with a sweep. While he was in the air, Sauske spun around completely before his leg was parallel with him and let it hang there. When Kiba was flat like a board with his back to the ground, Sauske released his attack to his chest to send him harder to the ground. Iruka was shocked but put down good marks for Sauske. The said boy was about to release one more attack before the teacher came up and stopped it.

"That's enough Sauske. You did well." He looked at the boy on the ground. "And so did you. You both got full scores so go back to the class." He said while stepping out of the ring.

They both nodded and stepped out of the ring and waited to see the next fights like the other students. Iruka looked at his list to see the next pair of students.

"Nara Shikamaru vs. Yamanka Ino." He called out.

The two looked at each other before walking out there to fight. It was mostly one sided since the Nara heir said it would be troublesome to fight a girl. His ass was beat down fast before Iruka could have yelled at him. Said teacher let out a sigh and looked at his list while his colleague took out the knocked out Shikamaru. When he saw the name he was surprised but called it out none the less.

"Haruno Sakura vs., Uzumaki Naruto." He yelled out waiting for said students.

The students walked out, one with excitement, the other with a smug look.

'_He is sooooo heads over heels for me still. All I have to say is lose the match for a small kiss on the cheek. Which he won't get because it's for Sauske-kun.' _Sakura thought in her head smugly.

Naruto looked at her indifferently and waited for the signal to start the match. He was going to surprise a whole lot of people today. Iruka raised his hand and waited for both of his students to get ready. They were both just standing there lazy like so he just started the battle. His eyes grew wide when as soon as his hand was down, Naruto zoomed as fast as a low Chunin to Sakura. Sakura for the life of her didn't see this coming and was hit with a good right hook across her cheek. She was then back handed by the same hand that had punched her. Naruto was not done with her though. With the momentum of the back slap, he turned completely to the right and did a mini hop. With that jump he got his left foot on her right side of her head while facing the ground. Then with an incredible show of acrobats, he twisted in mid hear and got his other foot on the other side of her face. Then he clenches both of his together then flipped once more to the ground while making sure to slam her face to the ground while stopping himself with his hands. Then he released his legs and flipped himself back up so he was standing straight up. He walked up to a still down Sakura who couldn't get up but tried too. Naruto scowled at her and was about to raise his leg to strike her down her back but saw a look from Iruka that said no. Naruto clicked his tongue before letting his leg back down. He then walked back to his family and waited for the next group to go up. Iruka sighed before signaling Mizuki to pick up Sakura which he did while sending a silent glare to Naruto.

"Well that was a…..well an interesting fight. So can we have the next group." Iruka said while looking back down at her list.

It took him a while to find the next set of names while the students were talking. It took him about another minute before he found them and when he finally did he had a shocked expression. He looked at Mizuki who had an innocent expression on his smug little face. Iruka just shook his head and had to call out the names even though he didn't want to.

"Will Uzumaki Kenshin and Kitsune Aimi please come down to the ring." Iruka said with some reluctance.

The two were surprised that they were going to fight next but didn't say anything as they were walking down to the ring. Iruka looked at them both, not believing that they would fight each other in this test. He let out a lone sigh while raising his hand to start the test that two out of three of his favorite students were going to fight in. He looked at them both for a bit before he lowered his hand to signal the start of the fight.

Kenshin and Aimi both rocketed forward towards each other and both tried a right fist. Both of their attacks connected which sent out a mini shockwave that reach to the end of the circle around them. Their fists opened up and they grappled with each other while bringing their other hands in. They were both stuck in a deadlock that neither of them wanted to lose. Both of them started to slam each other on their side of their bodies with their knees hoping that one of them would give in and let them win. This went on for about five minutes before they both let go and jumped away from each other. Kenshin being the faster of the two, launched foreword and delivered a right hook into her ribs which stunned her a bit. With her being dazed with her fresh pain, he started to deliver blow after blow onto her person. After twenty hits, Aimi rose her arms in a horizontal position together to block the next couple of blows before charging foreword knocking Kenshin off balance. She then did a sweeping kick which made him hover in the air for a bit before turning back to face him with her right leg parallel to her, then sending it down on his chest in a smashing blow which left him in a crater. She thought she won with that move so she turned around and was about to walk away from her opponent. Big mistake on her part. Kenshin's arm shot upward and grabbed her ankle before pulling towards him to make her fall flat on her face. He then flipped back up in a upward position and waited for her to get up while making some distant between them.

Iruka was shocked to see that they were going at each other like real enemies. He thought that since the two were dating that they would go easy on each other in fear of hurting the other. Now he knew not to think like that again.

Aimi slowly got up from the surprise attack on her person and sent a heavy glare with a bit of her killer intent at him. He wasn't fazed by it for a minute and still waited for her to make a move. Guided by anger and hatred, she charged foreword in hopes of hitting her target with another right hook. Kenshin waited until the last possible second to lift his arm and caught her punch in mid swing. Her shock was all he needed to let her know who was going to win. He brought her and his right arm backwards which sent her towards him. He then delivered a powerful right hook, which made contact with her cheek and made everyone cringe. They just heard a bone crack under the hit. With her head going to the right, he backhanded her before he took his left and right hands and grabbed her head. He then brought her face down upon his knee which sent some blood and her face backwards with her trying to grab her nose. He then did a round house kick on her, let it hang for a bit, then released a frontal kick along with another backward kick while yelling out words that haven't been heard in four years.

"**KIT-SU-NE"** He yelled out for everyone to hear.

Iruka saw where this was going but couldn't stop it since he saw Naruto shaking his head and motioning him to let it progress. He reluctantly let it even though it didn't sit right with him.

Kenshin then spun around till he delivered a left uppercut while saying

"**UZUMAKI"**

She was sent flying into the air and not shortly after he jumped up and got up with her while grabbing both of her legs by the ankles. He then started to spin foreword with her before he was at maximum speed and released her into the hard ground while yelling one final word.

"**RENDA"**

Iruka was shocked that Kenshin made up a move of his own, even one that he started four years ago. He was knocked out of memory lane when he saw Kenshin run up to the newly made crater that now held Aimi. Kenshin was full of worry since that move had the potential to kill someone if he really wanted to. When he got to the crater, he saw Aimi laying there sending him a silent glare but also had a look that showed she was proud of him. Kenshin smirked a bit before going in the crater and gently picking her up bridal style.

"So anything I need to fix in **Kitsune Uzumaki Renda **(Spiral Fox Barrage)?" Kenshin asked while walking away from the group.

She nodded her head yes but lay silent because she was enjoying being in his arms and relaxing. Especially after the attack he laid on her. She snuggled in as much as she could into his embrace which got a chuckle out of him. Iruka saw all this and let them go since they were a tight nit group and family. He looked onto the list to call one final group.

"Yamanka Ino vs. Hyuga Hinata. Please come down." He called out

He looked around to find the two requested girls come down. He began to raise is arm when his eyebrow raised instead when he found Naruto still with the class instead of with his brother. He shrugged his shoulder at the oddity and let the fight commence. Ino charged in, hoping Hinata's shy nature would allow her a quick win, but was surprisingly forced back instead when the girl started to use her family stance without chakra of course. When Ino looked into her eyes to see what the change was about, she found determination. _'Determination for what?'_ Ino asked herself while still blocking some attacks. In reality, Hinata was fighting harder to prove herself in front of her long time crush ever since he walked into the classroom. Her crush was Uzumaki Naruto. She just had this sudden pull to him that demanded her to try better in his presence. It was a good thing Hinata would never know the reason why Naruto stayed behind for this fight. The fight continued on in the favor of the Hyuga heiress when Ino finally fell down from exhaustion and couldn't take anymore. Iruka called the fight for Hinata which shocked everyone around them. Ino was as well shocked and looked around the circle of students for her 'Sauske-kun'. Instead of finding him, one lone face stood out from the rest and that was Naruto. She saw him shake his head in disappointment before turning around and walking away. _'Was he shaking his head at me?'_ Ino wondered while getting up to go to the final test of the genin exam.

(In Class-Final Test)

Everyone was a t a buzz for the final exam. Everyone was hoping it would be easy and that they would become shinobis of the Leaf. Boy were they in for a surprise….not.

"Okay class, I'm going to call you all in alphabetical order but in reverse." Iruka called out to the class.

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding and waited for the teacher to call out the first students. He laid his finger on the list and slid down till he got to the last name on it. He then looked up and said in a calm voice

"Will Yamanka Ino, please come down."

Ino stood up and proceeded down the stairs, not before hitting Naruto across the head of course. Naruto instantly grabbed his head and was nursing the bump he got on his head with his brother and better than ever girlfriend, Aimi, glaring at her wondering what the bonehead did to deserve that. She walked past the screen door to take her test. It then closed and the other students had to wait to see if she passed or not. Several minutes had passed and the others were waiting in anticipation on what had happen to Ino. But then the wait was finally over when she came out with her Konaha headband around her waist with a happy smirk on her face. She instantly ran up to her friends to tell them the good news when Iruka called another student. It was the same pattern for everyone signal student. But for some reason, Aimi, Naruto, and Kenshin were not called in order which got several people to laugh at them thinking that they didn't pass. They were slightly pissed and waited for a good explanation at the end. After all the students went, the two teachers came out and turned to the class to talk with them. One of them had a smirk on his face while the other scowled so bad you thought his face would stay like that. Can you guess which one is which?

"Well class before I give the normal speech I give all our new Gennin, will Uzumaki Kenshin, Uzumaki Naruto, and Kitsune Aimi please come front and center." Iruka said waiting for said students.

They walked down the steps but not before showing to Iruka that they were mad at him. Iruka showed them a look that told them to be patience and watch what he was going to do. The three of them turned to the class since that was what they always had to do when called to the front.

"Well class I would like to present to you all, our ROOKIES of the year." Iruka called out with the biggest grin imaginable.

All the students held a look of shock and surprise that those three were all tied for rookie of the year. Before they can all shout in protest, mainly the fan girls, Iruka held up his hand to ask for silence before they even talked. After waiting a few minutes did Iruka finally talk again.

"Now class, I know you all must be wondering why these three students are our proclaimed rookie of the year. Well class I'm sure they would be glad to show you. Can you three do it without holding back please?" Iruka asked in the ending waiting for them to nod their heads.

Nodding their heads in a yes, they spread out so they could do the required jutsus the teachers wanted.

"Henge!" Iruka yelled out for the students do to

The three closed their eyes and in seconds they were covered in a puff of smoke. After the smoke cleared everyone was shocked to see perfect replicas of the three sannin in the classroom. Kenshin had turned into Jiraya, smirk and all, Naruto was Orochimaru with his weird grin of a look, and finally Aimi was Tsunade with her pissed off look while cracking her knuckles. After a few more seconds of that, did they change back into their regular selves.

"Kawarimi" Iruka called out next for the students to do.

Kenshin picked his target which was the Uchiha and switched places with him where he was in the same exact position as he was. His hands folded together, with them covering his mouth and part of his nose with an 'I don't give a crap about you think' look. Aimi chose her target, which was the Haruno whore next to Kenshin with a look of disgust and switched with her as well with what she was originally doing which was ogling at the last Uchiha. Naruto chose his target which was a sleeping Shikamaru and switched with him with his head down and his eyes closed pretending to sleep. The three students that were switched both landed on their asses with Shikamaru landing face first into the floor. The three students that were switched all looked up and gave a glare to the three fox like students who were continuing to imitate them. They then switched back to the students that they switched with and were now standing still looking at the group of students waiting for Iruka to call for their final technique to use.

"Finally Bushin!" Iruka yelled out waiting for the surprise the students were going to get with the final technique the three of them were going to show the students.

The three of them got a smirk on them then put their hands in a cross shape seal and shouted as one for the final move.

"**KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"**

After the shout of those words three perfect copies of the three students appeared next to them with all smirks on their faces. The clones then went to random students and smacked random guys and kissed the hands of random girls who were willing. The girls were blushing madly from what the boys did and when Aimi kissed their cheeks. The boys were really mad that they were slapped across the head and were rubbing the back of their heads nursing their wounds. The three of them were laughing a bit before the clones disappeared. The three of them were waiting for the results of how they did in the test. Iruka was proud of his three students and went in front of them with a neutral expression.

"Well class I am proud to say that theses three students all proudly pass the test with flying colors." Iruka said with a smile on his face.

He then went up to Kenshin and presented him with a Konaha headband. Kenshin proudly took it and tied it around his neck in a secured fashion and looked at Iruka with a proud smile. He then went up to Naruto and presented him with his with a smile on his face. Naruto took it and tied it around one of his belt loops and showed a smirk on his face. He then finally went to Aimi and gave her the last headband he last in his possession. She took it and tied it in the same way that Ino did. She had a small smile on her face and hugged Iruka real quick before letting go. Iruka was shocked for a bit then he was smiling before he turned to the class and cleared his throats.

"Well class I am proud to see that all of you have passed your test and that you are all successful. Now if you can all report tomorrow at 9 o'clock sharp to be assigned for your senseis. I hope you all go home and show your parents or guardians. Now get out of here you future shinobis of Konaha." Iruka said to his class with a huge smile on his face.

The students all ran out with huge smiles on their face and couldn't wait to tell their parents their accomplishment.

(Outside the Academy)

Hayate was waiting out of the academy waiting for his 'kids' to show up and to show him wither or not they passed. He was hoping with all his might that his precious little kids did pass and hoped that he would one day fight alongside them. He let one signal sigh which was then followed by a quick cough which he quickly covered and continued to cough for a couple of minutes longer. He then cleared his throat to clear his throat and then final smiled when he saw his three little kids walk out. He then let out a really big smile when he saw them all with their headbands in their person. When they saw Hayate, they all ran to him with smiles and their faces. He walks up to them slowly when Aimi came up and hugged him around his waist. Hayate hugged her back with a smile on his face. When both Naruto and Kenshin came over he gave them a hug as well. They let go of the hug and looked at each other with a smile on their faces. Hayate then rubbed both of Kenshin and Naruto's hair with slight chuckle.

"So how did you three do on the tests? I hope you all passed with flying colors." Hayate said with a slight smirk on his face.

They all smirked backed and told of their events in school and what happen in the end with their final test. Hayate let out a mighty laugh before he started to cough uncontrollably. They were about to help him when he held a hand up and was trying to control his fit of coughing. After a couple of minutes he got it down and smiled at all his kids.

"Well that was a interesting story you told me guys. So how 'bout we all go get some ramen ne?" He asked all smiling at them again.

They all let out a huge smile and nodded their heads while grabbing his arms and hands and started to drag him to the store while telling him to hurry up. Hayate let them drag him with a huge smile on his face at their eagerness. Never a dull moment with them.

(Scene Change-Ichiraku Stand)

Ichiraku, the stand owner, was having a normal day with his daughter at his little stand. He was getting regular customers and was enjoying the nice atmosphere. He took out a relaxed sigh before looking at his daughter who was now 18. She was in her work outfit with her apron on while she was cleaning the tables. Her long chestnut hair reach past her mid-back but was held down with her usual bandana. She had a happy expression on her face while cleaning the tables. They were both happy and contain with their lives in the hidden village. Ayame went back behind the stand to cook up some more ramen when they heard the flap being moved. They both turned around to see their favorite and most liked customers. Ayame ran from behind the counter and gave a tackle hug to Kenshin who fell down that entered the store with his 'family'.

"Kenshin-kun, I missed you so much!" Ayame said out loud to Kenshin.

When she looked into his face she noticed that they were on the floor in a very compromising position. She blushed a healthy shade of red along with Kenshin before she bolted up right and was spewing apologies left and right. Kenshin got up with his blush slowly going away before chuckling a bit and telling her it was fine. She was still blushing before she went and hugged Naruto, Aimi, and Hayate who all hugged her back. She turned around and was about to head back into the counter before she felt a hug from behind her with someone resting their head on her shoulder.

"Are you really going behind the counter before I give you a proper hug Ayame-chan?" Kenshin asked while he was enjoying the hug.

Ayame blushed a bit before patting his hands resting on her stomach before she was released to go back to her work. Ayame couldn't help herself but fall for the young red head in front of her. Each day starting last year she has been cursing herself for ever turning down Kenshin. But she let out a lone sigh and started cooking up their usual. She then took a look at the three teens and saw something that she completely missed. They all had their ninja headbands on and there were new. She bore a excited smile before yelling for their farther to close the stand. Ichiraku came out and looked at her like she was crazy before he saw the headbands on the teens. He then got the same smile before shooing everyone besides the four there away. He then closed the stand and ran back behind the stand. The others were looking at the two like they were crazy before Ichiraku came out with a huge cake that said 'Congratulations'. The others were shocked while the two twins grew eager smiles on wanting to eat the cake.

"Let me get the plates and knives and forks." Kenshin said while walking behind the counter and getting said utensils.

Ayame didn't hear Kenshin so she two went to get them as well. She was going to walk in until she bumped into Kenshin who had the needed supplies which all fell down to the floor. She was saying sorry all over again while bending down and went to pick up some of the dropped forks. She was about to grab one when she accidently grabbed his hand instead. She froze in shock then looked up and looked upon the face of Kenshin. He looked back upon her when her hand touched his hand. Once they looked upon each other they both flushed before moving back their hands toward each other and said they were sorry. They picked up the rest with no other incidents happening before they walked back into the group and pretended that nothing happened.

"Thanks for the cake jiji-san, but you really didn't have to do this you know. We would have been fine with our usual food." Kenshin said while he was setting up the counter for them.

Irchiraku waved him off and continued to set the cake down while putting in candles. Naruto was helping him with the cake while getting his hand slapped once in a while because he kept on trying to take a small lick of it. Everyone was laughing while enjoying the quiet but nice atmosphere. Everyone was enjoying the cake and the feelings of being surrounded by love ones. Ayame was leaning behind the counter looking at everyone then finally looking at Kenshin the last. She started at him the longest while showing a faint but healthy flush on her face. _'Why oh why did I turn him down all those years ago. He is such a handsome looking man right now.' _She thought while letting out a lone sigh. She kept on staring intently at him and never noticed that Aimi was next to her staring at him as well. Aimi kept this up for a few minutes before she decided to speak.

"A wonderful site to behold isn't it?" She asked while seeing Kenshin throw some frosting at his brother in laughter.

Ayame jumped up in surprise and stared at Aimi in surprise. She was about to apologize, which she noticed she have been doing all day, before Aimi interrupted her.

"It's okay I don't mind." She said with an amused smile upon her face.

Ayame looked at her with confusion written on her face before asking something.

"What's okay Aimi?"

Aimi looked towards her with a knowing smile and talked with her again.

"It's okay that you don't Kenshin-kun." She said while looking back at said boy.

Ayame blushed heavily before denying that she even liked him. Aimi chuckled a bit then turned towards her once more.

"Don't lie to me Ayame-chan. I can tell you really like him, and that you even regretted turning his advances down when he was younger. Really I don't mind sharing him with you." She said while staring at her.

Ayame was again blushing at the thought of sharing a boy, no a man with another woman.

"But what about Kenshin-kun, wouldn't he mind that you said it was okay just to share without consulting with him?" She asked in worry for their love even though she wanted to have it.

Aimi's smiled grew wider and she hugged Ayame real fast before talking with her again.

"Now I know it is really okay to share my love with you. Oh and don't worry about what Kenshin-kun feels about this, since I know he still has some feelings for you. Even if he tries to hide them so I won't get hurt which is cute."

She blushed once more, then after some thought nodded her head yes to the idea. Aimi was happy and was about to call Kenshin over before they were interrupted.

"Aimi-chan, we got invited by the other graduates to go to a party. Want to come with?" Kenshin asked while the door was open with a couple of people they knew out there.

Aimi smiled and nodded her head while asking if they could bring Ayame. Kenshin thought about it then asked them and they knew was fine later. They all smiled then told Ichiraku that they would be back later on tonight. He nodded his head okay before they left.

(Scene Change-Karaoke party)

Everyone was sitting down having a good time with Ayame quickly trying to catch up on what was going on. She was getting the hang of it but was still a civilian.

"Hey Kenshin, why don't you sing another song like you did last year at the talent show. We all want to hear you sing again." Hinata asked with a small blush on her face.

Everyone was there besides for Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai. Ino wouldn't have been there as well if it weren't for Shikamaru for dragging her with them to have fun. She was glad it happened. Still sour though. Kenshin thought about it before nodding his head yes and went up to the mic with Naruto following him. Aimi stood in place and waited for them.

"If you can please wait while me and my brother chose a song." Kenshin asked of them while his brother was choosing a song.

When he was done he signaled his brother he got one when his brother looked at it. He nodded his head with a big smile on his face and they both went up to the mic. Kenshin put up his figures before doing a silent countdown. After the last finger fell the song started

A Japanese flute was playing the background before Kenshin started to sing.

_Come, come, come, coming at you_

_Come, coming at you, come_

After that last line, the regular beat of guitar and drums started in giving it a nice calm rhythm.

_Peep the style and the kids checking for it_

_How could you ignore it_

_We drop right back in the cut_

_Over basement tracks_

_With raps that got you backing this up like_

_(Rewind that)_

_We're just rolling with the rhythm_

_Rise from the ashes of the stylistic division_

_With these non-top lyrics of life living_

_Not to be forgotten_

_But still unforgiven_

_But in the meantime there are those who wanna_

_Talk this and that_

_So I suppose it gets to a point_

_Feelings gotta get hurt_

_And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt_

_(It goes)_

Before he could continue Naruto started to sing as well with Kenshin going in every once in a while with the same happening to Naruto.

_**Try to give you warning**_

_**But everyone ignores me**_

_(Told you everything loud and clear)_

_**But nobody's listening**_

_**Call to you so clearly**_

_**But you don't want to hear me**_

_(Told you everything loud and clear)_

_**But nobody's listening**_

_I got a_

_Heart full of pain_

_Head full of stress_

_Handfull of anger_

_Held in my chest_

_And everything is left is a waste time_

_I hate my rhymes_

_(But I hate everyone else's more)_

_I'm riding on the back of this pressure_

_Guessing that it's better_

_I can't keep myself together_

_Because all of this stress_

_Gave me something to write on_

_The pain gave me something_

_I could set my sights on_

_You never forget the blood sweat and tears_

_The uphill struggle over years_

_The fear and the trash talking_

_And the people that started it_

_Just like you_

_**Try to give you warning**_

_**But everyone ignores me**_

_(Told you everything loud and clear)_

_**But nobody's listening**_

_**Call to you so clearly**_

_**But you don't want to hear me**_

_(Told you everything loud and clear)_

_**But nobody's listening**_

_I got a_

_Heart full of pain_

_Head full of stress_

_Handfull of anger_

_Held in my chest_

_Uphill struggle_

_Blood, sweat and tears_

_Nothing to gain_

_Everything to fear_

_Heart full of pain_

_Head full of stress_

_Handful of anger_

_Held in my chest_

_Uphill of struggle_

_Blood, sweat and tears_

_Nothing to gain_

_Everything to fear_

_Heart full of pain_

_Heart full of pain_

_Heart full of pain_

_**Try to give you warning**_

_**But everyone ignores me**_

_(Told you everything loud and clear)_

_**But nobody's listening**_

_**Call to you so clearly**_

_**But you don't want to hear me**_

_(Told you everything loud and clear)_

_**But nobody's listening**_

_I got a_

_Heart full of pain_

_Head full of stress_

_**Nobody's listening**_

_Hand full of anger_

_Held in my chest_

_**Nobody's listening**_

_Uphill struggle_

_Blood, sweat and tears_

_**Nobody's listening**_

_Nothing to gain_

_Everything but fear_

_**Nobody's listening**_

_Come, come, come, coming at you_

_Come, come, come, coming at you_

_Come, come, come, coming at you _

_Coming at you from every side_

Naruto and Kenshin were breathing a bit hard but were supporting smiles while looking at the group of friends among them. The group was clapping for them and saying to do another song. They shook their heads and said that they would do one later. They went to sit back down while trying to fan themselves off. They started to talk amongst themselves before Ayame got the courage to go up and start singing a song as well. She stood in front of the group and let out a shaky wave before she chose a song of her choice and looked upon the group with a fire in her eyes that got everyone surprised. She then started to sing in a soft clear voice that was….divine to hear.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.(my dreams)  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry)  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

She the song with a soft note before she walked over to Kenshin and straddles him around the waist. She then proceeded to give him a soft kiss that shocked him. It only lasted a minute before he returned the kiss. She let go of his lips and had another blush grace her cheeks before smiling and saying something.

"Suki Kenshin-kun."

Kenshin smiled at her then hugged her close to him. He then went to look at Aimi but she nodded her head and said she will be with him still. He had a shocked expression on his face before he brought her over too and hugged her as well. The girls in the room were freaked out while the men looked at him in jealousy. Before they could continued they were interrupted with a lone shinobi opening the door and looked at the genins in the room.

"The Hokage as ordered all shinobis to move out, someone has stolen the forbidden scroll!" He yelled out while moving on looking for more shinobis.

The genin in the room got up and bolted for the door ready to look for the traitor in their mix. The only one behind was Kenshin and Ayame. Kenshin turned towards Ayame and gave her a quick peck on her lips while trying to tell her something.

"We'll be back Ayame-chan, we have a mission that needs to be carried out. I'll talk with you later about the arrangement you and Aimi-chan set."

He pecked her lips once more before bolting out the door leaving Ayame alone in the room. She sighed a bit to herself before grabbing her things and running back to her place hoping that the three of them would be okay.

(Scene Change- Kenshin, Aimi, and Naruto)

All three of the teens were running inside the forests that haven't been searched yet for their little traitor. They have been at this for quite a while and still no sign of him. Kenshin was searching around when he heard his brother growl in frustration.

"Where the hell is the damn traitor? I would like to be on my _bed_ and asleep since I have a goddamn week off." He complained.

Kenshin just rolled his eyes and continued foreword. He was about to tell them to look in a different location when he spotted something out of the corner of his eyes. He stopped and held up a hand telling the rest to stop as well. They followed his command and looked at what he was looking at. Below them they could see one of their 'teachers' reading inside a giant scroll with a look of glee on his face. He signaled them with the Konoha hand signs asking if they wanted to jump on him. They signaled back that they should so they could go on with their lives. He nodded his head in an affirmative before jumping down to meet the traitor. When Aimi, Kenshin, and Naruto landed, Mizuki jumped in surprised and looked at the foreign opponents he had before them. When he noticed it was just the demon children, his smirk grew bigger and he started to laugh.

"Oh this is just great, not only do I successfully steal the Forbidden Scroll and learned a new jutsu, but I also get to kill the demon spawns. This will surly let my punishment slide and let me stay inside the village for more power." He shouted out in glee while making a cross signal and two more clones of him poof into existence.

The three were not impressed and they were slightly mad at the teacher.

"What the hell Mizuki-teme. Why you betraying a village that raised you with nothing but kindness?" Naruto asked with some anger in his voice.

Mizuki started to laugh at them once more with his two clones following his example.

"Like you would know anything of the word nice demon." Mizuki spat out while getting out two kunais so he could kill them.

He just made a mistake by calling them demons. They all bared their teeth before making the same hand signal as he did. But instead of making two clones each, they made 100 each that dwarfed the small mans team. When Mizuki saw this, he showed a bit of fear and threw his kunai out of it. Aimi caught the kunai before throwing it back at one of his clones. As soon as it hit him, the clone went poof. That was the signal for them to unleash their wrath, and unleashed it they did. After an hour of beating the man senseless, they flared their chakra and waited for the Hokage to show up. The old man did in about 5 seconds before noticing Mizuki on the floor. He pointed to him and asked what was going on.

"He was a traitor Jiji-san. We just happened to stop him." Aimi explained with a neutral expression.

The old Hokage smiled before ordering his shinobis to take the man into custody and await trial. He turned towards the three with smiles before saying one last thing before leaving into the night.

"Consider this your second hidden test you had to pass. You will get your sensei in one week kids."

The three teens had a shock look on their faces and before they could ask him what he meant, he vanished. They all looked at each other then sighed out loud but then smiled.

"Guess this is the start of our shinobi life huh." They all said in unison before walking back home to enjoy the rest of the night in sleep.

* * *

SF: That is the end of that chapter. Finally I'm done. Sorry for the three month wait but I had writers block and couldn't think of anything. Well glad to say I'm done and I finally have the name for the swords I need. Also I would like to give a shout out to zerolelouch99 for helping me edit this chapter. If you looked back at some of them like I did, you could notice some small or major errors I didn't see so this could be really helpful. Also I would like to say that I need more votes on the poll I have before I start a new story. Anyway see you next time.

Suki - I like you

Shinobi - Ninja

Choudai Appu - Get up

Fakku - Fuck

Kitsune Uzumaki Renda - Spiral Fox Barrage. MY technique I made up unless someone can show me proof they had it first.

Henge - Transformation

Kawarimi – Body replacement

Bushin – Clone

Kage Bushin – Shadow clone.

Songs:

Nobody's Listening –Linkin Park

Everytime We Touch – Cascada

I don't own the songs I use in my story.


	10. To the Land of Waves and a Power Unknown

SF49: Hi there everyone. Thank you all for the added alerts and what not. Sorry for the long wait but school and finally getting a job takes time now. Anyway now we are on the Wave arc which is my favorite part of Naruto. So anyway on with this story. Uzumaki Twins, NOW.

Kenshin & Naruto: shadowforte49 does not own Naruto or anything associated with it. He does own his characters and jutsus he makes up on his own time. He also doesn't own any songs that may appear in this story.

* * *

"Hi" Normal Talking

'_What a drag' Normal Thinking_

"**Burn" Demon/Summon Talking**

'_**Dang' Demon/Summon Thinking**_

"**FUUTON****" Jutsus being used**

**

* * *

**

**Rise of the Twin Jinchuriki**

**Chapter 10: To the Land of Waves and a Power Unknown**

* * *

It has been a week since what happened with Mizuki in the forest. The assignment of teams was postponed for the situation to be resolved. The other students didn't know what was going on until they later found out they had a traitor in their village. They were shocked but got over it momentarily fast. Now the graduating students were in the classroom with their one teacher which was Iruka. They were all sitting down waiting to be assigned their teams. Iruka was looking around the class when he noticed that his three favorite students were not in this class. He was about to sigh once more when the door opened up, to the shock of him and his students, they came in.

Kenshin walked in first which shocked everyone to his new clothing that he had on him. Instead of what he wore last week or what he had on the previous years in their class time, he came in with a black sleeveless shirt with a high collar that reached his mouth. Around the high collar was a thick black scarf that one end reached his back and the other reached his knees. He wore high sleeves that formed with his gloves that nearly reached his shoulders with gold around the edge of it. He also wore the same material of clothes around his waist and hip that was tied up with a brown belt with a multi carrier sheath behind him. His final piece of clothing was his regular black pants. His shoes were light but still strong and ended near his knees but help complete the look. His hair was in the same style as always but somehow seemed a bit neater. In the sheaths behind his back laid all six of his swords. His piercing green eyes gazed around the room with a glare before scoffing and walking calmly to the wall behind Iruka before leaning on it with his arms crossed with him looking down with his eyes closed.

Next to walk in was his brother who also supported a different look. He too wore a sleeveless top but instead of black it was a dark shade of blue with also a short high collar and a zipper in the middle. He also wore the same color elbow guards that had black plating instead of silver. He also had on black fingerless gloves on. He wore black pants of the same material of his brother with a three headed nun-chucks on his back safely fasten. His shoes were the same as her brother. His blue cerulean eyes scanned the room once before joining his brother on the wall but sitting down with one leg propped up and the other laid out. He closed his eyes and let out a quiet sigh of content.

The last to enter was the last of their group. She was no different like them with her new style of clothing. She had pure white wrappings around her body that covered her assets and some of her waist with a small bit of her midsection showing. She also wore high sleeve gloves like her Kenshin, but instead they were red with the same white wrapping around them with on her left hand having a high piece of glove that stuck up near her wrist with some blue on it with it showing the red on the back of her hand. She also wore black hakama that turned white near her waist that went to her midsection (Kind of think of Terra's clothing from Birth by Sleep but black instead of brown). The pants cover was covered with a white cloth that was clipped with the pants and a white ripped cloth at the end that was around her waist as well. Her red samurai like shoes were the final piece of her outfit with a silver based blade with red on the inside of it. It looked like it had a trigger on it with the handle of it near the red handle. (Think of Nero's weapon which by the way I don't own.)

She walked in with her eyes closed with a small smirk on her face since she knew all the guys were staring at her with disbelief in their eyes. She went and stood in front of Kenshin with her emerald eyes showing before planting a kiss on his lips before sitting down on the floor with her back pressed against his legs with a content smile on her face. All the guys that were in the room looked him with a lot of killer intent while thinking lucky bastard. It didn't faze him one bit, in fact he showed his own smile with a middle finger to them all before going back to his previous position.

Iruka didn't know what to do but he knew he needed order so that is what he called before they could yell. He waited a bit before he cleared his throat and started to address his class.

"Well I know I told you all that you were supposed to meet me 6 days ago but as you all heard, we had a traitor in our midst so we had to take care that which took some time. So I would like to once more congratulate all of you for getting this far. I would also like you all to remember to look 'Underneath the Underneath'. So without further ado I will start calling your names to assign you all to a team in a three man cell. Team 1…." Iruka started to call out to his students

Everyone ignored him unless they heard their name and which team they would be on. It went like this until they got to Team 7 where the important names were being read off.

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sauske," He called out with Sauske looking up with interest, "Haruno Sakura," Sakura yelled out how true love conquers all, "and finally Danzo Sai." He called out with Sai smiling with his eyes closed.

Iruka looked down the list to call on Team 8.

"Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba," Kiba looked up with a grin on his face with his dog barking in excitement, "Aburame Shino," Shino just nodded his head and continued to look forward, "and Hyuga Hinata." Hinata looked down to the ground in disappointment.

"Since Team 9 is still in circulation we will move on to Team 10 which will be…" He looked down the list then called again, "Yamanaka Ino," at this Ino looked up with a dejected face, "Akimichi Choji," Choji stopped eating and looked at Iruka. "Finally Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru looked up a bit before putting his head back down.

Iruka chuckled a bit before he looked down the list for the final group.

"Last but not least will be Team 11." At this everyone was paying attention after he said that.

"Uzumaki Kenshin, Uzumaki Naruto, and Kitsune Aimi, will make Team 11." Iruka said this before putting down his clipboard.

"Your senseis will be here shortly so I would recommend you talk amongst your teammates. Have a wonderful shinobi career everyone." Iruka said before he became to walk out with a smile on his face.

Everyone went to their teams and started to chat with each other. There was only two teams were not talking which were Team 7 and Team 11. Before it was even 2 minutes before a person walked in wearing the standard Jounin outfit with his headband on him like a bandana. He had on a sickly expression while looking around the room for his students. When he saw them leaning against the wall with their new outfits he couldn't help but smile before he let out a cough. When he let out his cough the three students turn to look about him and smiled at him but they didn't move towards him. He then let out a small chuckle before a couple more coughs interrupted him.

"Will Team 11 please come with me?" He asked out loud before coughing briefly.

His team smiled even more before getting up and joining him outside to begin their training. The three teens walked but the sensei stayed behind and turned towards the class again and looked around.

"Whoever is on Team 7, prepare to be stuck here for a LONG time." He said in the end with a soft chuckle before walking out.

Team 7 paled a bit but thought that he was just joking.

.

(Scene Change- Training Ground Number 44)

.

They entered the training ground with nothing but excitement. Well excitement for the teens, weariness for the Jounin. They continued to walk till they stopped near the river. The brown haired man turned towards them and asked if they could sit on the rocks near them. They all sat down and looked upon their sensei waiting for something to happen.

"Well since we are supposed to never have met, why not start with the introductions. I'll go first since I'm *cough* bored. My name is Gekko Hayate *cough*, I love hanging out with my family and enjoying my time with *cough* my girlfriend. I hate when people comment on me being sick or *cough* if I can really be a ninja. My hobbies include hanging out with my family or girlfriend, or just *cough* practicing my sword arts while also training or reading a good book *cough*. You're turn Kenshin *cough*." He said with each cough between talking.

Kenshin smiled a bit at him before clearing his throat a bit. "My name is Uzumaki Kenshin. My likes include being with my family while also hanging with my girlfriend. I hate when people don't think and just act on their instincts. My hobbies include me reading my books I try to hide from Ai-chan, and planting some things in the private garden and also to train with these big swords." Kenshin finished before cracking his neck once before turning to his brother.

Naruto nodded his head before he began. "Yo my name is Uzumaki Naruto. Brother to this bone head here. My likes are almost the same as Onii-san but I have no girl yet. I also have the same hates as well. Also the same hobbies. What can I say were goddamn twins till the end." Naruto chuckled before cracking his knuckles then turning to the last member.

Aimi smiled sweetly before turning to their sensei. "Hi there, my name is Kitsune Aimi. I love reading the romance novels the boys try to hide from me and Ken-kun. I hate arrogant bastards and their way of life. My hobbies are reading, gardening, and messing with the populace of men." She finished with a yawn.

Hayate chuckled a bit before a cough. Then out of nowhere, Hayate brought out his sword and tried to stab Aimi. Aimi was too shock on what to do, but Kenshin wasn't and proved it when he brought out his kodachi like sword and blocked the attack with the side of the blade. Kenshin gave the fiercest glare he ever gave anyone while still holding the blade. Hayate smiled and jumped away before Aimi could get a swing in with her blade. Hayate looked at them with determination before sheathing his blade and chuckled.

"In order for you all to become 'true' shinobis, you must make me surrender with the use of your blade alone. Do this and you will be one of the few teams who passed this final test." He said while swinging his sheathed blade around before resting it near his side with his right hand ready to draw his sword.

The others looked him for a while before they all took out their respective weapons. They all stood there waiting to see what the first one would do. They all need not wait a second longer because Kenshin swung out his main blade with his right hand and held it at the sixty degree angle where his blade was covered in electricity. He swung it down while yelling one name.

"**KEN-SEN!**"

Hayate had his eyes widen before he jumped to the side. When he was about to land he saw Naruto ran to where he was going to land and threw his nun-chucks into the air before grabbing them and shoving them into the ground and yelling his attacks out with ice spike coming up.

"**HARI!**"

Hayate didn't know what to do but tried to think of something to do. In the last minute, he stuck his sheath into the ground and swung on it to go to the left where he dodged the spikes, but they consumed his blade.

'_Fuck, what I'm goanna do now?' _He asked himself while rolling on the ground till he stopped with him kneeling with his hands on his knee.

He was speculating on what to do next when he started to hear a revving sound. He looked around a bit looking for it when he heard it again. He heard it once more before spinning around while on his one knee and saw Aimi with a sadistic smirk on her face with her sword heating up. She then grabbed the handle with both hands and then launched herself forward with her sword getting caught in flames while yelling out her move.

"**SUGIRU KOUMYAKU!**"

She swung it from her left to her right with flames literally leaving a trail of fire which spread out while spinning three times. Hayate jumped high into the air till he landed on a single branch. When he looked back down he saw her blade resting on her shoulder with some of the ground and trees on fire. She looked up to where her teacher was resting with a wicked smile. Hayate was getting panicked now till he saw that his sword was unfrozen and went for it. He went as fast as he could but had to skid on the ground the rest of the way since Kenshin went for a scissor motion and tried to capture him in the middle. He grabbed his sword before he stopped and unsheathed it to block an oncoming attack from Naruto. He smirked before removing his weapon and going for a low swing but Hayate blocked it with his sheath.

"Good but not good enough." Hayate said with a small smirk.

His eyes grew large before he jumped into the air nearly missing an attack from Aimi. He looked below him to see them looking up at him. He was about to laugh when he felt and heard the wind being sliced. He barley brought up both his sheath and sword in time to block one of Kenshin's downward slashes. What he didn't except though was that he connected 4 of his 6 blades into one, so the swing was stronger than ever and he was sent rocketing down. Aimi spun around once before swing upwards in hopes of catching their sensei off guard. What happened though was the person turning into smoke and obscuring their view. They stopped moving and waited to hear something from their area around them. They didn't hear anything for quite a while. They waited some more before ducking and waited near the ground. Once they were back up the smoke was cleared and Kenshin was wielding his blade in its true form. They looked around but stopped searching when there were clones of their sensei around them.

"Guys get out now, I'm using a new technique." Kenshin order them while spinning his sword above his head.

They nodded their heads and seemingly vanished into thin air. Hayate was wondering what he was doing when he saw wind spinning around him. Kenshin kept on spinning it faster and faster till it felt and looked like there was a mini tornado around him. He stopped spinning but the tornado still was there. He rested the blade on the left side of his shoulder with the point facing behind him. He glared hard at one of the clones then swung the blade to his right as hard as he could while yelling out the name of his technique.

"**SHIAGE!**"

After the shout of his attack, he seemed to have launched the tornado at the clones at high velocity at the clones around them. After the attacked ended, Kenshin kneeled to the ground with the sword help supporting his weight. He was panting somewhat hard when he saw Hayate running up to him. He tried to get up but couldn't was getting angry a bit at himself. Luckily his brother intervened and used his new technique he been working on. He stabbed his weapon straight down instead of an angle and called upon his move.

"**MIRION CARATS!**"

Tall crystals of ice started to surround him and his brother shielding them from the upcoming onslaught. Hayate had to stop and jump back to avoid the attack. He was thinking on what to do next when he heard running coming for him. He turned to see Aimi jump into the air and swing down as hard as she could. He countered it with a swing of his own and they clashed in midair. The attacks held for a moment before they both jumped back. He tried to get his bearings when he saw Kenshin and Naruto join her.

"Guys, attack pattern Alpha!" Kenshin shouted to them while resting the blade nears his waist like a katana blade.

They both nodded their heads and got into position of their required attack. Naruto started to run towards Hayate while spinning his weapons in the hole that was made into them. After a couple of spines he jumped high into the air and released it to him like a shurikin. It was moving at a high velocity which it later on became to be covered in ice. Aimi was running to him as well but stopped and stabbed her blade into the ground and revved it. She was launched forward at a high rate before she lifted it off the ground and spun it at him as well in a fire spin. Hayate didn't know what to do but didn't have to think about that since Kenshin was right in front of him spinning his blade like before but with him in the tornado. Hayate was confused until he saw Aimi's weapon connect with the tornado which Kenshin stopped spinning his sword. The fire with the added wind made it a tempest with Kenshin now wielding both blades. He jumped into the air and caught the spinning nun-chucks. He somehow formed the three into one with fire, ice, and lighting around the weapons and spun around vertically. Hayate didn't know what to do since he was trapped with fire all around him and his only exit blocked. Kenshin stopped spinning with the blade ready to be swung from the left with Kenshin looking at him in the eyes. He then swung all three weapons at once while yelling at their final attack.

"**GASSAKU: SANJUU EREMENTO SHIAGERU!**"

Three crescent like beams came down on him one of each of their element. Ice, Lighting, and Fire. Hayate at that point just gave up and waited for his demise. He heard a giant explosion but felt no pain. He opened his eyes which he unknowingly closed and saw a puff of gray smoke rise from the ground. He looked around to see Naruto and Aimi smiling a bit while waiting for Kenshin. He appeared before them looking dead tired and about to drop. He laid all their weapons near a tree before he collapsed on the ground. Naruto and Aimi immediately went up to him and picked him up slowly. They turned back to their sensei with a sheepish grin and told him what was going on.

"Sorry about that, but we were learning new moves from the scroll we have when we found out what Aimi-neechan weapon was. So we tried to figure out how to work them together to create an ultimate attack. As you can see we got it, but it drains a lot from Onii-san, especially if he use more of his chakra wasteful techniques." Naruto explained while hosting his brother up in a piggy back ride.

Hayate understood this and went with it but he held up a single finger in question though.

"That's all nice and dandy but how the hell did I get out of that tempest that those two created?" He asked.

At this one Aimi explained it to him saying that she created a kage bushin and switched it with him. He nodded his head once more and showed them all a satisfying smile before going into a big coughing fit. Aimi was about to go and help him when he held out a hand and took out a pill capsule and opened it while popping two into his mouth. After a few attempts of swallowing them, he finally got it down and his coughing decreased. He tapped his chest lightly a bit to make sure before he smiled at them.

"Sorry about that, but years are not doing so well for me. Well get back to your place now, you earned a bit or rest since we are now officially Team 11." Hayate said before he teleported to the Hokage's office.

They all smiled with pride showing on their face…..well except for Kenshin. Naruto continued to carry his brother back home while Aimi picked up all their weapons and ran to catch up with Naruto. Things were looking up for them.

.

(Scene Change- Hokage's Office)

.

Everyone that was assigned to be Jounin sensei was there waiting for the others of their group. Everyone was waiting on only two people. As soon as they began to talk again, Hayate showed up in a swirl of leaves looking around before sitting near the Hokage desk. Now it was only one. Sarutobi made a motion for one of his ANBU. One in a crow mask came over and Sarutobi whispered instruction into his ear. The Crow mask ANBU nodded his head and disappeared. Minutes later he came back with a man with one eye who looks like a scarecrow. He looked around with his old trusting porno book before looking back down on it and waited for this meeting to start. The Hokage checked around a bit before he nodded his head for them to proceed.

"We are here to hear which teams have passed and which ones have not. If you can go in order we can begin this process." Iruka said with another clipboard in front of him.

The first Jounin came up.

"Team 1 failed." He said

It went on like this again and again, and with each failed team, Sarutobi's face grew sadder and sadder.

'_Isn't there at least one decent team that passed?'_ He let out a small sigh before addressing the next person.

"Precede Kakashi. Let me guess, your team failed as well?" He asked while rubbing his temples a bit.

Kakashi looked up a bit before shaking his head no and did his signature closed eye smile.

"I'm glad to say that my team has passed Hokage-sama. Team 7 is ready for active duty." He said with pride in his voice.

Sarutobi looked up to him in shock along with the rest of the people in the office. The fame Kakashi, who never let any one team pass, finally allowed one to pass. Sarutobi got up and stared at Kakashi. Kakashi looked around wondering what the big problem was. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his porn. After a couple of minutes of staring at the Jounin, Sarutobi coughed and asked Iruka to continue. Iruka nodded and looked down on the clip board again.

"Team 8" He said waiting for the results.

At this a woman who had white wrappings around her being with one long red sleeve that covered her right arm and black shirt step forward. Her ruby eyes showed happiness while her raven hair was framing her face.

"Team 8 has passed Hokage-sama." She said then stepped back into the group.

At hearing this, the Hokage smiled and nodded his head before asking for the next team. It was then that he noticed his son step up with cigarette in his mouth and smiling with his beard like goatee and brown eyes on his father. His clothing was that of a regular Jounin but his flak jacket was darker and he wore a sash with the fire symbol on it. He also wore a bracelet on each arm.

"Glad to say that Team 10 has passed pops." He said with a chuckle while taking a drag on his cigarette.

Sarutobi's smile grew wider then nodded his head while his son stepped back. It was then that he noticed who was next, that he stared at Hayate with an intense expression. The man in question had his eyes closed and waited until he felt a stare on him. He looked back to stare at the Hokage with a blank expression. This went on for a while until Sarutobi grew impatient and sent a small bit of killer intent at the man. At this Hayate stood up with his being the same and talked to him.

"Hokage-sama, there's no other way to say this but," at this he paused and looked at the ground.

Sarutobi was fearing the worst and was about to say something until he was interrupted.

"But Team 11 has passed Hokage-sama." Hayate said looking up with a huge smile on his face.

Sarutobi let out a huge sigh and fell back into his seat. He then glared at the man who was laughing a bit while ignoring the whispers of others like 'the demons have passed'.

"Don't you ever do such a thing again Hayate when it involves that team." Sarutobi order while smiling as well.

He then stood up and then looked at the rest of the people there.

"You are all dismissed. I would like the passing teams to report in the mission assignment room to be given their D-rank missions." Sarutobi said while sitting back down.

Everyone left besides Hayate who stood behind. Sarutobi was surprised with this but let him stay and say what he wanted to say. As soon as the last person left and the door was closed, Hayate use a couple of hand seals and the room was covered in a faint glow. Sarutobi's eyebrow raised a bit at this but stood as calm as ever.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, but I wanted no one to hear this conversation." Hayate said while taking the chair in front of the Hokage.

Sarutobi nodded his head in understanding and looked at the brown haired man in front of him.

"Well what is it that you wished to have this in private?" Sarutobi asked while in a relaxed position.

"I wish for my team to not start D-rank." Hayate said getting straight to the point.

Sarutobi was surprised at the man and a little bit shocked.

"Hayate, if you think your team is not ready to start D-ranks, then why pass them in the first place." Sarutobi said to him while folding his hands together in front of his face.

Hayate's eyes widen a bit before he started shaking one hand left and right saying 'no, no, no'.

"It's not that Hokage-sama. What I meant is I wish for my team to start immediately on C-rank missions. I know it's almost unheard of and rare but putting them on D-ranks will only hinder their skills and those missions are meant for teamwork. They are already a great team and they trust each other to near perfection." Hayate explained to the old man.

Sarutobi nodded his head and thought in wonder. _'What he says is true. But I don't know about sending them straight away on C-rank missions. Hmmm, I think I know what to do.'_

"Okay Hayate, I have a proposition for you. If I give you and your team 1 C-rank mission, and you complete, then I will give your team C to B-rank missions from now on. Do we have a deal?" Sarutobi laid out for the young man.

Hayate nodded his head and shook mans with the old man. Hayate was glad his team got this opportunity. Also getting out of D-rank missions was a bonus.

.

(Scene Change - With Team 11)

.

The team was resting at home with Kenshin awake and resting with them. They all supported smiles on their faces glad to know that they had passed. After another hour of resting, they got up and sheathed their weapons into their proper places on their bodies and left the house. They started to walk to the ramen stand to inform the people who work there that they had passed. Within a matter of minutes, they got inside to see the chief cleaning the tables, and the waitress with their back to them. The old man saw them walk in but saw Kenshin with his fingers to his lips with a small smile. He looked between the red head and his daughter and smiled back at him and nodded his head.

Kenshin's smile grew bigger and he quietly walked up to the chestnut haired girl from behind. When he was in grabbing distant, with her being none the wiser, he hugged her from behind and silently kissed her neck. The girl let out a small squeak and barley suppressed a moan coming out of her. Once the kiss on her neck was over, she turned around and smiled upon seeing the face of her boyfriend. She kissed him softly on his lips before hugging him.

"Ken-kun, I'm so glad you made it." She exclaimed out loud before looking over his shoulder barley.

She smiled again and released him and hugged the rest of the group there. While hugging Aimi, she gave Ayame a kiss on the cheek which made her blush heavy shade of red and for Kenshin and Naruto to stared wide eye. Aimi just chuckled at this and winked at her fellow friend before sitting on a stool.

"Well you're going to have to get use to that Aya-chan, if we are going to share Ken-kun, we might as well get to know each other better." She said with a coy smile on her lips.

Ayame blush grew bigger while Ichiraku was wide eye and his mouth open. Kenshin supported the biggest grin you would have ever seen on him with Naruto shocked beyond belief. Aimi chuckled before getting comfortable in her seat and patting the seat next to her for both Ayame and Kenshin. They both grew out of their respectful surprise and Kenshin sat on her right with Ayame sitting next to Kenshin with both girls grabbing one of his arms. Naruto sighed before taking a seat on the other side of Aimi and glared a bit at Kenshin.

"You know, sometimes you are a lucky bastard you know that Onii-san." Naruto said to him spinning around to face the counter.

Kenshin just let out a small chuckle before looking at both girls, asking if they can release his arms. They did but reluctantly and spun around with him to face the counter. Before they could start chatting, they heard someone clear his throat and turned to see the old man staring at them. He pointed at Ayame then to the kitchen with nothing else to do. Ayame caught his message and gave off a healthy blush before rushing behind the counter to get back to work. Kenshin fully turned towards the old man with a mock pout.

"What the hell old man. I was enjoying her company before you have to ruin it." Kenshin said while playfully sending a small glare at him.

Ichiraku chuckled before he too went behind the counter and asked what each of them wanted to eat.

"Ramen!" Naruto shouted out with glee in his eyes.

"Spaghetti!" Both Kenshin and Aimi said at the same time both really happy to eat their favorite food again.

Ichiraku just chuckled before he started to cook all three of their favorites while having idle chat with them.

"So I see you three passed your test. How did it go?" He asked while flipping some noodles in the pot he had.

They smiles grew bigger and recounted what had happen in the test with stunning detail that had him and Ayame at the edge of their seats, well so to speak. At the end of their story they showed where they had their headbands tied on them and slightly puffed out their chests with pride in their eyes. That was before Ayame came and whacked Kenshin on the head with her spatula. Kenshin was on the floor seeing stars before he started yelping in pain with each swat to his person.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO SOMETHING AS RECKLESS AS THAT YOU HEAR ME UZUMAKI KENSHIN? I WILL HAVE YOUR ASS IF YOU DO!" Ayame shouted at him with each swing on him.

Kenshin tried to ward off the swings with his brother laughing at his expense with mirth in each laugh.

"Argh, all right, all right I promise not to do anything TOO reckless, now stop whacking me damn it." Kenshin said to her but got one more whack with him rubbing his poor head.

Ayame huffed before walking back behind the counter readying some food for other people. Kenshin got up with a sheepish looked and sent a quick glare at his brother before going behind the counter to sooth his girlfriend. Ayame was seething in anger but almost jumped in the air when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her in a hug. She was about to yell when she felt pressure on her shoulder and soft breathing in her ear. He caused her to shiver and but she held her place wondering what her boyfriend wanted.

"I'm sorry Aya-chan, but I am a shinobi. There will always be a chance I will have to take a risk for this village. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Kenshin apologize while rubbing his head at the back of her neck.

Ayame sighed a bit before dropping her utensils on the counter and turning around and hugged Kenshin softly but still had a good grip on him.

"I know, and I'm sorry as well for hitting you. It's just I don't want to lose you ever. I care for you to much Kenshin-kun. Just promise me that you will be careful out there and that you will come back to me." She said to him while looking at him in the eyes waiting to hear him say that he promised her.

"I promise you that I will always be back for you and that nothing can or will stop me." Kenshin pledged to her while looking in her eyes showing her that he meant every word that he said.

Ayame saw the look in his eyes and smiled brightly before hugging him tighter while resting her head on his chest. Kenshin smiled back and hugged her closer while resting his chin on the top of her head. The moment lasted for a bit before she started pushing him lightly on his chest.

"Alright, you better get out of here. I still have to cook your food Ken-kun." She told him while turning him around and gently shoving him out.

Kenshin chuckled a bit before walking back out and sitting back in his stool. Aimi saw him come back with higher spirits, so she smiled at him and pecked him on his cheek. Kenshin was dazed for a moment before kissing her back on her cheek. Naruto saw what happened back there and couldn't be happier that they sorted it out. He poked his brother over Aimi shoulder and he looked at him.

"So what do you think what kind of missions we might get bro. I hope we get one with some strong opponents." Naruto told him with a smirk on his face.

Kenshin smirked back and lightly slapped his brother over the head.

"We will but we got to remember that we have to be careful, and not to underestimate our opponent. That could get us killed." Kenshin warned his brother with Aimi nodding her head.

Naruto nodded back and looked to see that his ramen was done and began to dig in. Aimi and Kenshin had to wait a bit longer but got their foods as well and dug in as well enjoying the enriching taste of their food. Naruto was the first one done and looked at the clock hanging on the wall which read that it was almost 5. Naruto got up and gave his fair share of payment and tried to get out. Kenshin saw him and stopped him for a bit.

"Where you going bro? We aren't scheduled to go anywhere till tomorrow." Kenshin asked while a noodle hung from his mouth with Ayame and Aimi laughing a bit.

"I just got a quick stop and to meet someone. I'll be back before 9 so don't worry bro." Naruto told Kenshin before walking out to do what it was he wanted.

The two red heads were confused, but shrugged their shoulders and let the blonde one do what he wanted. Not like something bad could happen right?

.

(Scene Change – With Team 10 – Naruto's POV)

.

I ran to the training ground I knew that Team 10 was going to be at. I don't know why, but I had to check the progress of the team and if they passed or not. I ducked and weaved through the busy villagers, now a shinobi among them, and ran to training ground 10. Funny how all the team numbers were their training ground besides our team.

I was near, I could tell because my brother and I always had the ability to recognize people's chakra signature. I landed in a branch overlooking the team and their sensei. I started to chuckles silently because I recognize their sensei. He was none other than Sarutobi Asuma. He was looking at his team with his cigarette in his mouth overlooking them. It looked like to me that his team were done with the test as well and were relaxing. I wonder what their test was.

I didn't have time to ponder on that since I had to hook my legs on to the branch and hang upside down avoiding the kunai that was aimed for my face. I then had to release the branch and drop down to all fours while the second kunai was launched. I was getting annoyed at first with the first two kunai, and then I was downright pissed when the third one came. I grabbed my three headed nun-chuck and whacked it into the air then sheathed it and got into the loose fighting style that I had learned from the scroll. I looked at the group and noticed that all three of them were holding onto a kunai or two. I just scowled a bit before preparing to run at them. I then saw Asuma put his hand out ordering his team to stop and looked at me. He gave off a small smirk before beckoning me over. I walked over slowly but still keeping my loose stance ready to draw my weapon. The blonde one looked at me and shouted at me for a bit.

"What the hell are you doing here Naruto-baka? Also what is that loose stance you have there? Broke a bone or something fighting off your sensei? Typical that would happen to you. My Sauske-kun wouldn't have gotten hurt."

I just scoff at her and relaxed my stance a bit and looked at them.

"I just came here to look to see if your team passed or not. Well did they Asuma-sensei?" I ask him while raising a single eyebrow at him.

He chuckled at me and nodded his head.

"I just came back to have an idle chat with them to have them function as a team. I heard your team passed though Naruto. I congratulate you and your team for passing." He said to me with a genuine smile.

I smiled back at him and walked up to him and shook his hand. I was glad that some people out here in this village cared about me and my family.

"Thank you Asuma-sensei. It means a lot to me and my family to hear someone say that. Well I just wanted to check on this team and see how they were doing." I said to him with a chuckle.

I turned towards them and gave them a thumps up before running away in the opposite direction. It felt good to know that another good team had passed.

.

(Scene Change – Uzumaki household – Normal POV)

.

Kenshin and Aimi were resting at the house enjoying their time. By enjoying their time, I mean they were making out like no tomorrow. Aimi was currently straddling Kenshin with him on the couch attacking his mouth. Her arms were around his neck while kissing him slowly but passionately. Kenshin's arms were around her waist and was returning her affections with equal vigor. They didn't have this much alone time in a while and they were taking advantage of it. They were really into the kiss and started to use their tongue into it. Aimi moved his arms away and removed his sleeves from his arms and started to work on his shirt. Kenshin was about to assist her when they were interrupted by a very loud scream.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN? IF YOU'RE GOING TO DO THAT SHIT, DO IT IN THE DAMN ROOM!"

They both stopped and turned with a heavy glare toward the person who interrupted them. It was none other than Naruto who had come back home. Kenshin rested his head back on the couch and let a loud groan while Aimi got off him. She glared at him with so much killer intent, men feared to go near the building. Naruto was beginning to get worried and started looking around for a place to hide. He found his place of exist and bolted for it but was dragged back down to the floor, HARD. He was flipped over and stared at the pissed off red eyes of Aimi. He nearly forgot for a minute that she was KYUUBI.

"Y**ou** b**et**te**r** ha**ve** a f**ucki**ng go**od** r**ea**so**n** **to** **i**nterru**pt m**e a**nd** **Ken-**kun's a**lon**e **time** or **else y**ou **will b**e mis**sin**g som**ethi**ng d**e**ar**ly** t**ha**t y**o**u n**e**ed t**o** le**ave** a l**ega**cy." Aimi threaten with a somewhat demonic voice along with her human one.

Now Naruto was sweating more than usual at her threats. He tried to find a damn good reason or else he would no longer be consider a man when it seemed like Kami herself came and intervened.

"Leave him alone Ai-chan. He isn't worth it and besides, I may be your boyfriend but he still is my brother." Kenshin said to try to calm her down while hugging her from behind.

Aimi growled a bit more before relaxing and leaning in against his frame while letting go of Naruto. Said blonde was sighing in relief and was thanking every deity he had ever heard of in his life.

"Fine I'll leave the whelp alone. But I wanted your big dick in me now." Aimi whined cutely with Kenshin chuckling a bit.

Kenshin then paused and thought for a minute until he turned her around and looked her in the eyes.

"How do _you_ know how big my dick is hun?" Kenshin asked with emphasis on you.

At this Aimi let go of him and started looking at the ground while blushing heavily. Kenshin crossed his bare arms and looked at her while waiting for a reply. Aimi glanced up then looked down again and mumbled an incoherent sentence. Kenshin leaned in and said to her.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Aimi-chan?"

She looked up with a heavier blush and said through somewhat clenched teeth.

"I said I….._accidently_ saw you in the shower once."

Kenshin looked at her with shock before shaking his head and walking in the bedroom. Aimi saw this and started after him in worry.

"Kenshin-kun I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Are you mad? Please talk to me. I'll let you see me naked!" She said in desperation while the door closed.

Naruto looked at the closed door while slowly getting up. He then bolted for the door while grabbing his weapon. _'I live with a crazy bunch of hormone teens. Kami-sama above help me.'_ Naruto thought while walking aimlessly around the village.

Naruto kept on walking while ignoring the occasional glare from the villagers and saying hi to the few people who knew him. He saw a flower shop and grew interested about it. _'I guess I could go in and see what they got. Who knows maybe they might have something for our garden.'_ Naruto thought while going in the store.

When Naruto walked in, he was blasted with the aroma of different kind of flowers. He smiled and closed his eyes while taking in a deep breath of the air. He sighed in content before jumping slightly in the air when someone yelled at him.

"Naruto-baka, what the hell are you doing in here?" Ino yelled at him while glaring.

Naruto turned around and noticed that she was wearing an apron with some flower petal designs on them. He smiled while walking further into the store.

"Oh nothing much, just checking around to see if any of your plants here would fit with me and my brother's garden. You do work here right?" Naruto asked her while taking a quick look at her.

Ino eyes widen a bit before nodding her head then had a small smile on her face.

"I didn't know you and Kenshin had a garden. Also yea, this is my families flower shop so of course I work here. So what you looking for in particular?" She asked him while walking with him.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders while still walking about. He looked around for a bit until he saw a beautiful buttercup flower. He took a quick sniff of it and smiled at it for a while.

"You have a wonderful assortment of flowers Ino-san." Naruto said while walking again.

Ino smiled a bit more and sped up to catch up with him.

"Thank you Naruto and please just call me Ino." She asked while walking with him to see some more of her family's flowers.

"So how you been so far Ino? I know we aren't the greatest of friends but I'm curious on how you're doing." Naruto asked while delicately handling a pink rose.

Ino was shocked for a minute before she replied back.

"I'm doing fine. Trying to make sure Sakura doesn't beat me in getting Sauske-kun's affection." Ino said with a dream like stupor on her face.

Naruto showed a miniscule scowl that Ino didn't notice till he picked up a single Hyacinth flower that was purple in color. He paid her the appropriate cash that he saw was labeled under the flower and left. Ino looked at the money in her hands then at the fleeting figure of Naruto. She wondered what happened for him to leave like that.

.

(Scene Change – With Naruto)

.

Naruto was holding the flower in his hands delicately while walking home with a small scowl on his face. He didn't know why, but seeing Ino so head over heels for the Uchiha made his blood boil for some reason. He was speculating why until he got to his front door without even realizing it. He was about to go in when he remembered what happened last time. He grimaced a bit so he just knocked on the door and waited for something. When he got nothing in return, he opened the door and walked in while locking the door. He looked around and saw that his brother was at the table eating cereal in his night clothing which consisted of dark red pants. He was shirtless with his hair undone and laying all about his head.

Kenshin saw his brother and smiled with the spoon in his mouth and waved slightly. Naruto smiled back and waved as well. The blonde then sat then started idle conversation with his brother.

"So Aimi-neechan still trying to get you to talk to her?" Naruto asked with a soft chuckle.

Kenshin laughed a bit with him and shook his head no and finished his spoonful of cereal.

"Nope. She stop begging when I turned around and kissed her softly on her lips. She is in the room changing into her sleep gear." Kenshin said while going back to his food.

Naruto nodded his head when he heard the bedroom door open. He turned and saw his sister wear the same sleep gear that his brother wore but with a black shirt that reached her knees slightly. She yawned cutely and walked over to them. Kenshin smiled at her and scooted his chair a bit for her to sit on his lap, which she did with no protest. She then commenced to steal his spoon and finish whatever cereal was left in the bowl.

"Ne, ne Nee-chan, I got something for you." Naruto said while giving her the flower he bought.

Aimi face grew bright while she took the flower and mess with his hair.

"Arigato Naruto-chan." She said while placing her flower near her food and continued to eat.

Naruto grumbled a bit about the chan part but let it slide as he went to put on his sleep wear to get ready for bed. After the custom bedtime routines and saying night to everyone, they all drifted to sleep, not knowing that their shinobi careers will take an interesting turn.

.

(Next Day – 9 A.M.)

.

Team 11 was waiting at their training ground which has now become The Forest of Death. They waited for their sensei to start on their missions. Speaking of the devil himself, Hayate appeared before them with a big smile and a slight cough.

"Well gang, I am proud to say that we can now go get our first mission. So follow me to the tower and let's go." He said while disappearing again.

The gang nodded their heads, even though their sensei already left, and sprinted towards the tower to get their mission and start their new lives

Within a couple of minutes they had reached the tower to see that their sensei was waiting for them at the front door. He looked at them then nodded while opening the door and all walked in. They reached the mission assignment room to see a bunch of civilians there either passing out missions or collecting pay for the missions that were complete. In the center of the large U-shape table was the Hokage and the assistant for today which was their academy teacher. The Hokage looked up and notice that Team 11 was the first ones here. He nodded his head and beckon them forward to collect their first mission.

"Good morning Team 11. I'm glad to see you all bright and early to commission in your mission. Now what do we have for your team today." The Hokage said while picking up a scroll with a band that said C-Rank.

When Iruka saw that scroll, his eyes grew big and was about to make a protest when the Hokage spoke again.

"Ah yes, your mission is to deliver this document to the Daimyo of Fire Country. You are expected to face bandits so this is a C-Rank mission. I hope you all do well."

The team was shocked besides Hayate when they received their mission. They all bowed lowly to their leader and picked up the scroll before leaving through an open window to start their mission.

"Hokage-sama, not to be rude or anything but do you thinks it is wise to send them on a C-Rank mission so soon. I know them and I know they are a functioning team but shouldn't we give them a couple of D-Ranks before we send them on tougher missions?" Iruka asked while looking at his leader.

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe before blowing a steady line of smoke and looked at his assistant for today.

"I have complete trust that they would complete this mission Iruka. Also those we assign D-Rank, are for teamwork and nothing else. I just hope I made the correct decision." Sarutobi said while picking up a D-Rank for Team 7 that just came in the doors.

It was going to be a long day for him until they got back.

.

(Scene Change- Front of Northern Gates)

.

Team 11 was preparing for their mission checking to make sure that they had what they needed for a possible long mission.

"Alright team. From here to the Daimyo capital will take a 5 day trek. Make sure you have spare clothing along with your tents and sleep gear for the long mission. This document is important and I expect you to guard and protect it with your life is that clear?" Hayate said and asked in a commanding tone fighting the need to cough.

"Hai Hayate-sensei!" All three of them shouted while having a look of confidence on their faces.

Hayate took a long look at each of their faces before nodding his own and jetting out of the village with the three of them following him. They were all running as fast as they could while trying to stay in formation in the trees. They didn't know what was in scroll but they knew it must be important for it to be delivered to the Fire Daimyo.

It has been three hours since their trek and Hayate told them to stop rest.

"But Sensei, we don't need to rest, we can go a couple more hours before we have to stop." Kenshin said to him while Naruto and Aimi were nodding their heads in agreement.

"That may be, but this is your first mission and I don't want you guys to over exert yourselves in this one. We will have a ten minute break then we ca-"He was interrupted by a thrown weapon aimed at him.

He dodged it in time with a backflip and unsheathed his sword and waited for the enemy. Naruto got into his loose fighting stance while Kenshin drew his main sword and his side blade in a reverse grip. Aimi had her hand on the handle of her sword waiting for something to happen as well.

They need not wait a minute longer for three bandits ran out of the bushes and charged at them when their backs were turned. Kenshin out of reflex moved aside the frontward stab at his midsection with Oni and stabbed him with Akuma. Naruto entrapped the next one in ice when he threw Cerberus at him and ripped off his head before throwing it and the last one. The head hit the man's legs and he was going to fall face first when Aimi drew her sword and stabbed the man through his stomach. The man gurgled a bit before he went lipped and was stuck on her sword.

After the initial adrenaline rush was over, Naruto and Kenshin both dropped their weapons and looked at the corpse. They shook for a while before picking up their weapons and sheathed them and got ready to go. Hayate got worried for them and was going to console them on their first kill when Naruto spoke up.

"It's okay sensei. We know what we did and we know we are not monsters. We are shinobis and we knew this day would come. Give us a bit of time and we will be better."

Hayate was shocked for a while but nodded his head and told them to move out. They jumped after him and commenced to continue to run in the trees. There were only a few stops and a couple more groups of bandits but they reached the capital in time. During the time, they had to make more kills which were weighing more and more on Kenshin and Naruto. They were still human after all and they needed time to adjust to the killings.

"Ah I see that you have made it in piece. I am really glad. So were there any troubles?" Asked a nobleman who wore elegant clothing that was purple in color and had a cap on that covered most of his black hair.

Hayate shook the man's hand gently and gave him the scroll to give the Daimyo.

"There were a few bandits on the road, but nothing we couldn't handle sir." He said while looking back at his two students.

The man nodded his head and put the scroll deep within his robes.

"Well I am glad to hear that. Would you and your team like to rest in the palace for tonight? I am sure you must be exhausted." The man said to Hayate with a small frown on his face worried for them.

The brown haired man looked back to his team then nodded his head. He needed two of his students to calm down form so much killing in five days.

"Excellent then, I will have rooms prepared for you and your food brought to you." The black haired man said while leaving to go inside the palace.

They nodded and commenced to follow the man inside to get their rooms. After a couple of hours of talking with the nobleman, they were allowed to be in their rooms to rest for the night. It was a giant room that had four beds and a single bathroom to the left of them. Hayate looked around for a bit before turning to his students.

"Alright team, I want you all to go to bed and get ready to leave bright and early tomorrow. I am going to set up a quick perimeter before going to bed myself. Ja" Hayate said while turning around and leaving through the door.

Naruto and Kenshin both let out a sigh before both dropping on individual beds. Kenshin took off his swords and commenced to take off his clothing when a hand stopped him. He turned and look to see Aimi look at him with concern in her vibrant orbs.

"Kenshin-kun, please tell me what's wrong. You and Naruto are not acting your usual selves."

Kenshin looked at her a bit longer before taking her hand in his and squeezing it a bit.

"Are we not human for not feeling anything when killing?" He asked with Naruto flinching a bit about feeling the same way.

Aimi's eyes grew wide before she pulled her boyfriend in a tight hug.

"No it does not. You are just learning to close your heart when you are in a mission. Just like every other ninja has too. You are still human on the inside but have been given a job to sometimes end a person's life. I know it is not pleasant but it is what we sometimes do. But never forget that you are, and always be human." She said while lightly rubbing his back.

Kenshin held on to her for a bit while smiling a bit, knowing that he will always feel human with her around. She then gave a look to Naruto who looked but knowing that she was talking to him as well.

"Now come on, let's get to bed huh." She said while laying them both down and making sure they were both asleep.

She then curled up with Kenshin and held on to him tight. They have never slept more peaceful then that night. This was the site that Hayate came in to see and he could have never been happier to see them in content.

.

(Next Day)

.

Team 11 left before the sun even rose up hoping to get home fast. They all left in high spirits knowing that they could survive as a team and continue to be human. It took them five days to be back in the village and a couple of hours to be in front of the Hokage.

"Team 11 reporting in sir." Hayate said with his team behind him with straight backs and looking at their village leader.

Sarutobi was happy that they were all here in one piece. He then folded his hands and leaned on them while looking at them.

"Commence with your report." The old man said.

Hayate nodded and told him that he and his team completed the mission with few bandits blocking their path. Sarutobi nodded his head in knowing that that could happen. He then dismissed them and told them to report for missions tomorrow. They all nodded and shimmered away leaving the Hokage with a bright smile.

'_This village is going to prosper under those three and their other class.' _He thought while turning to see Team 10 walk in.

.

(6 Months Later)

.

6 months have passed since the passing of the next generation of shinobis. Within that time Team 11 have prospered to be one of the leading teams with such a success rate of complete missions that none could beat it. They have completed a stunning record of C-Rank missions along with two B-Rank missions. They also grew in skill and trust among one another. In Sarutobi's opinion, they were the next Sannin of their time. Sarutobi smile grew bigger and bigger each time he thought about them.

"I demand a C-Rank mission!"

Until he was brought back to his job now. He let out a big sigh while looking at the face of a pissed off Uchiha. His team had been stuck with doing D-Rank missions for the past six months and the Uchiha had finally cracked.

"Why should I give you a higher class mission hm?" Sarutobi asked him with a small hint of anger in his voice

Before said boy could reply back, his sensei who was Kakashi covered his mouth and gave an eye smile to the Hokage.

"Sir, I think I speak for all of us that we have done enough D-Ranks to at least have one C-Rank mission." He said while slowly dragging the boy back into the group.

At this, Sarutobi thought of the pros and cons of sending this team on a C-Rank mission. After a couple minutes of thinking, he was about to say no to their request when Team 10 manage to walk into the office. At this new predicament, his brain went into thinking mode again and he let out a small smile.

"All right Team 7. I will give you a C-Rank if you all agree to go on it together with Team 10." Sarutobi said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Everyone in Team 7 nodded their heads yes while the other team was flabbergasted on how they got an easy C-Rank mission without asking for it.

"Alright then, your mission is to escort this man back to Wave Country and stay there to guard him while he completes the bridge in his village." Sarutobi said while signaling for the man to come in.

A sliding door opens and a middle aged man walked in wearing black sleeveless shirt and shorts. He had light grey hair and beard with small glasses on the edge of his nose. He was holding a beer bottle and looked a bit drunk.

"These are the ones that are escorting me back to my village. They all look like they would jump at the slightest sound, especially the one with the duck ass hair style." The old one said while leaning against the door frame.

Sauske hearing the comment about his head had tried to attack him but Kakashi held him back saying that they can't attack him.

"Please I assure you that they can protect you and that you will also have two elite Jounins with you." Sarutobi said to try and calm down the Uchiha.

The old man scoffed for a bit before picking up his back and walking away from them.

"My name is Tazuna and I expect you to protect me from whatever may come after me." The man now known as Tazuna.

They all nodded and their sensei told them to pack up for a long journey. But in the back of Sarutobi's mind, he hoped he had made the right decision.

.

(Two Hours Later)

.

Sarutobi was resting for a while when he received a small dog with the leaf headband on its head come in with scroll. Fearing for the worse, he picked up the scroll and read its contents before slamming it down scaring everyone and yelled out in a commanding voice.

"GET ME TEAM 11 NOW!"

Anyone there who was not busy nodded their heads and rushed out to search for the team he wanted. Within a matter of minutes they found the team and they appeared in front of the Hokage.

"What is it that you need of us Hokage-sama?" Hayate asked while bowing slightly.

"I need for you and your team to meet up with Team 7 and 10 two hours from here to the east. Their mission rank has been false and they are dealing with a B-Rank mission. Maybe even A. Will you go?" Sarutobi told and asked them in the end.

They all nodded their heads and bolted out through the window to meet up with them. Sarutobi rubbed his temples while letting out a great sigh at this turn of events.

.

(Two hours later – With Team 7 and 10)

.

They were waiting for the team that Kakashi had requested while the rookies were preparing by staying in their stances. They didn't have to wait much longer since they saw four people running up to them. They thought it was the enemy and were getting ready to fight when both Kakashi and Asuma told them to stand down. When they did they notice that the team was none other than Hayate's team. Asuma and Kakashi were now glad to see that they had someone with experience on their team but stopped when they notice Sauske scoff at them.

"Oh great, we request for back up and all that old fool thought to send us are three idiots. We are surely doomed now." He said arrogantly while turning away from them.

That was a big mistake for him because the next thing he knew was that his legs were tied up now and he was tripped onto the floor face first. Sauske growled out loud for a minute before flipping around and seeing that his legs were tied together by a black chain which was connected to Naruto's weapon of choice.

"Careful what you say about the old man Teme. I can and will end your life if you don't show respect to him." Naruto said while uncoiling the chain around his angles and retracted it back into its original shape and sheathed his weapon.

Ino and Sakura glared at him while trying to help their 'Sauske-kun'. Sai was impassive along with Shikamaru and Choji. Asuma and Kakashi just shook their heads while ordering their team to behave even if it was everyone or both.

"So Kakashi, what's the situation?" Hayate asked while telling his team to form a protective formation around the target.

The silver haired man sighed a bit before telling him everything they could get out of Tazuna. Hayate scowled a bit before ordering everyone to move out and get ready to go the Land of Waves. Everyone one nodded and commenced to move. After a couple of hours they were able to reach the ferryman that would take them across to reach Tazuna's house. But for safety purposes they couldn't use the engine so they were stuck at going a slow pace. Naruto looked up upon the bridge that Tazuna had to build and whistled a bit.

"Damn Tazuna-san, you're making this bridge?" Naruto asked in a low voice while staring at it.

At this Tazuna smiled and chuckled softly.

"Yep me and a bunch of other people are chipping in to make this bridge flourish and free our people from Gato's grip on us. Also just call me Tazuna." He said

Naruto nodded his head and that was the end of the conversation. Everything was going fine except for Kenshin since he kept on catching the two old civilians taking a peek at his girlfriend and lack of 'clothing'. He sent out a small growl towards them and they stopped looking at her completely. They then reached the shore and Tazuna bid the man farewell and he bid him luck. They started moving forward into the mist when they notice it was getting thicker and thicker. The shinobi did not like it one bit.

Shikamaru then threw a kunai at a bush and everyone stop, tense for a moment. When Kakashi went to check, he found a snow white rabbit scared out of his mind. Ino and Sakura were yelling at them for attacking a harmless animal. But Kakashi felt that there was something wrong with this rabbit. When he finally noticed that it was bread indoors and heard a whirling sound he dove for Tazuna and yelled at everyone.

"GET DOWN!"

Everyone did and a huge sword whirled over them and struck a tree. The shinobi got up and noticed someone on the side of the sword standing on it.

He had black hair with his headband on him in a crooked angle. He was eyebrow less and had bandages around his lower half of his face. He had on a dark blue belt on his chest that had three straps with two connected around his neck. He wore light blue striped pants with blue shinobis sandals and striped armbands reaching his elbows.

He turned around and faced them to what appeared to be a smirk. He then crouched down and looked at them all.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sharingan no Kakashi and Sarutobi Asuma. Look, seeing as I don't want to fight you two, may you please let me kill the old man and let us go our separate ways." He said with a sadist like smirk on his face.

Kakashi and Asuma bother glared at him while preparing to fight. Kakashi lifted his headband reviling his Sharingan and Asuma prepared his trench knifes.

"Momochi Zabuza. Nukenin of Kirigakure. What is it that you want with the bridge builder?" Kakashi asked while looking at him.

Zabuza sighed before jumping over them while taking his sword with him and landed near the lake. He then turned towards them and commenced the hand signs for a jutsu

"**KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU**" Zabuza yelled out while the mist thicken around them.

Asuma swore out loud and moved in closer to his team and Kakashi's. Asuma stopped and check to look for the other sensei and he saw that Hayate was not there.

"Brain, heart, lung, kidney, and liver. Which one should I hit first?" Zabuza said with the mist blocking on where he was at.

Team 7 and 10 were shaking in fear. _'Is this the power of a higher class shinobi? I can't take it anymore'_ Sauske thought while slowly raising the kunai to himself. Kakashi saw this and stopped him with a few choice words.

"Don't worry Sauske; I won't let anyone on my team die."

Sauske stopped his plans on suicide and everyone calmed down a bit. That disappeared when they saw Zabuza in their defense formation ready to take down Tazuna.

"Nice speech and all but too late." He said while swinging his sword to kill.

His swords path was stopped though by another sword. Zabuza looked to see that Hayate came and stopped it with both sheath and sword.

"Not today Momochi-san." Hayate said while pushing him away from his target.

He was pushed back to Asuma who tried to swing at him with his trench knives but missed and was kicked into the lake along with Hayate. Kakashi was distracted by his teammate's entrance to the water that he didn't notice Zabuza come up and throw him in the water as well.

"You know, for Jounin from Konoha, you guys suck." Zabuza said while walking on the water.

Kakashi was about to reply when he felt something different. He checked the water to notice that it was heavier than usual. He was about to panic when he was trapped in an orb of water along with Hayate and Asuma. Seeing no way out Kakashi turned towards the Gennin and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"RUN! GET OUT OF HERE NOW! THERE IS NO WAY FOR YOU TO DEFAT THIS GUY!"

Kenshin and Naruto glared at the man for a moment before leaving the group and telling them to stay with the man.

"What are you doing? Get out of here now like Kakashi said to." Hayate said with fear and worry in his voice.

"Don't worry sensei. We got this covered." Naruto said while getting into his loose fighting stance.

"Yep. Besides, we would look bad if we left you with this eyebrow less freak." Kenshin said while bringing out both Oni and Akuma.

The man in question grew a tick mark on his forehead before he summoned a single Mizu Bushin.

"Like you two can defeat my Bushin. He may be only a tenth of my power but it is enough to deal with you whelps." He said while ordering it to get them.

They said nothing in return and waited for the Bushin to come over. The water clone started running towards them and jumped into the air and was ready to strike down on Kenshin. Kenshin waited then combined both blades surprising a lot of people and knocked the blade aside of the surprise enemy. Then bringing out his first jagged sword named Tenka and killed the bushin with it. He then combines it with the other two and brings out Kaze, the other jagged blade.

"That's an interesting sword your carrying there brat." Zabuza said while creating one more Mizu Bushin.

Kenshin smirks then combines Kaze and spins the blade around a bit waiting. Both Naruto and Kenshin run forward and charge at him. Zabuza smirks thinking that since their Gennin that they couldn't walk on the water. Naruto spins Cerberus around a bit before throwing it in front of him like a shurikin. It spins at a high velocity and goes over the water. What shocks everyone again is that it starts freezing the water that it glides over leaving the sides going up and freezing like monsters teeth and freezing the bushin that tried to stop it and break. With this new bridge, Kenshin runs over it to reach Zabuza with blade in hand. Kenshin then grabs Cerberus before it touches Zabuza and puts it away while swinging at him. Said persons jumps up high to avoid the low blow and gets ready to kick him.

What made him raise his none existence eyebrow was that Kenshin brought out a fifth weapon that he liked to call Gekirin. Zabuza was forced to release one of the orbs and block the oncoming attack with his blade. Now Zabuza was getting pissed and was about to attack when he noticed a blur at the corner of his eye. It was the blonde haired youth who run up Kenshin's back and grabbed his weapon and swung it at him. Zabuza had to let go of the other one and wrapped it around his other arm. Kenshin releases pressure in his struggle and combines his blade and grabs his last one named Tetsu. He combined it with his last weapon to make First Ken. He then swung it to take off his head but he again stopped it.

"That's it now you're both dead." He yelled while throwing them both in opposites directions.

Naruto using his quick thinking used Cerberus to freeze the water below him a bit so he could stand on the water still. Kenshin was not so lucky and fell in the water. Also with his sword, the weight dragged him down under the water with him barley getting time to breath. Aimi saw this and ran forward yelling out to him.

"KENSHIN!"

She was stopped however by ducking and rolling under the kunai that Zabuza had thrown.

"No way in hell you're getting back the red head. I say let him drown to death." Zabuza said while heaving his sword on his shoulder.

He was about to walk forward towards her but stopped when he felt besides his neck a sword and saw Kakashi out front.

"You are going to pay dearly Zabuza. I will make your death painful for Kenshin." Hayate said while raising his sword again to attack.

Acting as fast as possible, Zabuza spun around with sword in hand. Hayate had to jump to get out of the range and Asuma stood under the water looking for Kenshin. After the spin Kakashi and surprisingly Naruto both rushed at him with Naruto creating another ice bridge to get to him. Zabuza was stuck again until he performed hand seals for his favorite attack.

"**SUITON: SURYŪDAN NO JUTSU**"

A large body of water came out and formed a dragon with yellow eyes and looked around before looking at Kakashi. Said person was shocked that Zabuza was able to do that jutsu so fast. Naruto looked at the jutsu in awe and thought _'I sooo want to learn that jutsu.'_

The water dragon charged at Kakashi who dodge in the direction of Naruto and the dragon followed. Naruto cursed and starting running as well. _'He he those bakas can't stop this jutsu.'_ Zabuza thought with a form of glee.

What he forgot was that he still had to deal with two other Jounins. They both flanked him from behind and went to attack. Zabuza heard the splashing of water and cancelled the jutsu before jumping in the air to avoid them. He cursed and looked at them when he saw the water bubbling a bit at the corner of his eyes. He along with everyone else turned to look at it when it water exploded everywhere. What popped out was Kenshin whose clothing was being rapidly moved about as if the wind was assisting him. Kenshin looked up to the water Nin and brought his sword on its side with the flat facing him. The blade started to get charge with electricity and the winds felt more powerful.

Kenshin smirked a bit before talking to him.

"Fuck you and die. **YUUKAN!**"

He leaned forward with his sword parallel to him and he was covered as well with lighting. With the strong winds he was launched forward at Zabuza. Zabuza's eyes grew wide and did the natural reflex of bring his sword up to block the attack. Both of their swords met in a clash and a clap of thunder was heard. Kenshin then swung his body and sword upwards then stroke down from above. Zabuza had barely enough time to raise his sword and block the attack. With the added weight of the sword he was sent back down to the water while also being electrocuted from both blows. He landed in the water with a big splash.

Naruto quickly ran towards his brother and made a patch of ice for him to land on. Everyone was waiting for the enemy to pop back out when Kakashi started doing hand seals facing them. They turned around seeing Zabuza doing hand seals as well and they all jumped back to the shore.

"**SUITON: SURYŪDAN NO JUTSU**/**SUITON: SURYŪDAN NO JUTSU**" Two shouts of the jutsu was heard.

Two dragons emerged out of the water and clashed with each other. They then commenced another sequence of hand seals when Zabuza started freaking out in the end. It was his moment of hesitation that allowed Kakashi to finish the jutsu first and win the battle.

"**SUITON: DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU**"

A great vortex of water started to form around Kakashi before it blasted towards Zabuza sweeping him in the current. He tried to get out of it but couldn't find a possible way. The jutsu started ripping at the trees behind them as well. The jutsu ended after a while and the Konoha shinobi followed the destruction to find Zabuza leaning on the tree.

"Can you see the future Kakashi?" Zabuza asked while trying to get up but failing.

Kakashi nodded and brought out a kunai and spun it on the edge of his finger before gripping it in a reverse style.

"Yes I can Zabuza, and what I see in your future is death." He said as he went for the killing blow.

He didn't get to do it since a senbon needle came out of nowhere and struck Zabuza in the neck. He went limp and lay there dead. Then a person with long black hair, and a green shirt with an undershirt with it and black pants. This person had a hunter Nin's mask on with a Kiri headband.

"Thank you for taking care of this man for me. I will take him now to be returned to Kiri." The person said while picking up the body which was an amassment for his small structure.

The next minute he was gone along with Zabuza. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief along with everyone else. He turned around and was about to say something when he fell down face first to the floor. Hayate and Asuma grew concern and went to check on him to see what was wrong. After a couple of minutes verifying what was wrong they told their team.

"It's alright, he was just a victim of chakra exhaustion. He will be right as rain in a week." Asuma said while picking up the body like a sack of potatoes.

Everyone nodded and started walking to Tazuna's place after he pointed the way. Everyone was glad the battle was over and they could rest. For now anyway.

.

(Scene Change – Tazuna's Place)

.

Everyone was relaxing after meeting Tazuna's daughter Tsunami. After the light introduction, they all occupied the second biggest room for Kakashi to rest and so they could discuss what to do next in their plan.

"Okay so since the cyclops is up, what do we do now?" Naruto asked while resting near the door with his weapon in hand.

Hayate sighed at Naruto and asked if he could show respect for the man which Naruto just shrugged at him.

"Guys I need to tell you something. Zabuza isn't really dead." Kakashi said while lying down on the bed.

The majority of the Genins looked at him while yelling out 'WHAT'.

Kakashi, Hayate, and Asuma all nodded their heads with Asuma turning to them explaining.

"Listen guys, what is the job of a Hunter Nin?" He asked while looking at them.

Everyone thought about it for a couple of second before Aimi turned to answer.

"They hunt down Nukenin and take them down. Then they bring back their heads to the village to collect the bounty."

Asuma nodded his head while it was Hayate's turn to ask a question.

"Now can anyone tell me what that Hunter Nin did wrong?"

Again everyone had to think about it but it was Naruto who eyes widen a bit before looking at his sensei.

"He didn't cut his head off his body. He just took him as whole." Naruto proclaimed while standing up straight in a tense stance looking around a bit.

Sauske seeing this scoffed a bit while hoping to make fun of the blonde.

"So, it's not that important if the Hunter Nin took the body whole."

At this Kakashi sighed a bit before addressing the Uchiha.

"Actually there is something wrong. A Hunter Nin, no matter where or when, must cut off the head of their target. So in seeing that he didn't do this, they must be working together and Zabuza is still alive."

At hearing that Sauske bristled a bit for looking stupid now. Everyone understood what was going on now and were about to leave when Hayate asked Kenshin something.

"Kenshin, if you can answer me this how did you get out of the water and not drown? You had a lot of weight on you."

Kenshin who was resting on the wall with his eyes closed, open them and looked at them for a bit.

"Well I'll tell you right now I panicked a bit and didn't think I would have made it. But then I did a desperate move and summoned as much wind as I could around me. Luckily it answered since I started feel violent winds spinning around me but not harming me. It was also moving fast enough so no water could get in my make shift dome. After seeing I was going to be fine, I summoned some wind under me and jumped as high as I could go with the wind assisting me. The rest you guys know." He said while getting up to go to one of the extra rooms.

Everyone was shocked to hear that a mere Genin accomplished something that only Suna Nin knew. What was this boy learning from his scroll?

Dinner time came around the corner and everyone was there, including Tsunami's little son Inari. They were enjoying the food that was on the table and having a light conversation while enjoying their time there. It was during this light filled conversation that was filled with some laughs that the son slammed his hands on the table and stood up. Everyone looked at him and saw a look of anger in his eyes.

"You're all going to die by Gato so I don't see why you're here!" He shouted at them before marching back up to his room to be alone.

Tsunami had a look of worry on her face while slowly going up the stairs to console her son. Everyone looked at the old man to hopefully get an explanation.

"My daughter started to see someone after the death of her husband. They were a terrific couple and everyone in the village was happy to see her smile some in here. But sadly, that went away after Gato showed up." Tazuna said with a sad expression on his face.

He recounted the tale on what happen and how Inari no longer believes in heroes. That every single one of them would die by the hands of that low life form of a man.

"Well, hopefully we can help your village by protecting you to help you complete this village." Hayate said while looking at his students who all nodded with him.

No one but them knew the true hardships of life and what it had to offer. They just hoped that they would be prepared in time for the dreaded attack of Zabuza.

.

(The Next Day)

.

The three teams were out in the forests and looking at their Jounin sensei's waiting to see what they can learn now. Kakashi walked up with the assistance of crouches and began to talk to the three teams.

"Okay, in order to prepare you for the fight with Zabuza and his apprentice, we are going to teach you on how to climb trees."

At hearing this, both Hayate and Asuma looked at Kakashi with a shocked face while it slowly turned into a glare.

"You haven't even taught them that and they were given a C-Rank mission? Kakashi what the hell were you thinking. My team and I believe Asuma's team already knows that." Hayate said with a bit of anger in his voice before coughing loudly a bit.

Asuma nodded his head with Hayate before he gathered his kids and started to move towards a lake.

"I'm going to teach my kids the water walking technique now. Hayate, would your students like to join us?" Asuma asked while turning back to look at said sensei.

Hayate nodded his head and turned towards Asuma.

"Sure. I have been teaching it to them for a while but they could still use some work. Also Kenshin, work on it a bit more now. If it wasn't for what you did in the water we would have lost you got it." Hayate said to Kenshin in a sort of harsh tone.

Kenshin's eyes grew a bit wide before nodding his head and following Team 10 to the lake. Hayate sighed a bit at the sort of lack of response from his Genin. He didn't mean to be harsh but he had to bring the point to them to try their best so they wouldn't lose them. It also didn't help that he thought of his own team like his children and them their father. He sighed once more before turning to Kakashi and sending him a quick glare before going back into the house to guard the bridge builder.

Kakashi looked a bit ashamed about himself since it was true that he should have taught his team the technique first before even thinking of attempting a C-Rank mission. Hell they barley even function as a team and he still thought about a C-Rank mission. He let out a lone sigh before he turned to his team and tried his best to smile at them which he succeeded.

"So, I'm going to teach you guys how to climb a tree." He said to them while they gave him a blank look.

.

(Time Skip – 2 Hours Later)

.

Kenshin and Aimi were walking in the village with the bridge builder looking around for food for today. They had on a shocked and worried expression on their faces when they saw how low the food supply for the village was. Kenshin was looking at all the kids that were in the streets begging for a bit of cash or even food for their family. _'I am glad Naruto is not here. I can barely look at the kids without having some effect of my earlier life. It would have been harder for him.' _Kenshin thought while closing his eyes for a bit.

They went inside a store that sold an odd assortment of food and toys and what not. They figured it was an all place market where you can find what you need in one store. Aimi walked away from the rest of the group and started to look around noticing that not event this store was doing well but was somehow better. She continued to walk till she saw a little boy who was probably 5 years old, holding a doll very close to his chest touching the hair. His eyes held such sad expression on his face it sadden Aimi a bit. The little boy then turned to look up to an elderly person and asked her a question.

"Baa-chan, are you sure I don't have enough money?"

The grandma looked at her grandson sadly and nodded her head.

"You know you don't have enough to buy this doll my dear." She said while gently rubbing his head.

She then asked him to wait here while she looked around for 5 minutes. He nodded while she left quickly to look for what she needed. The boy was still holding the doll close to him. Aimi walked towards the boy and knelt down so she could speak with him.

"Who is that doll for little one?" Aimi asked while waiting for an answer.

"It's the doll that my sister loved the most and wished to have on her birthday. She was so sure that she would have gotten it." He said while looking at the doll.

"Well maybe she will get it." She replied back to him.

The little boy shook his head no and spoke again.

"No she can't get it for she is with Kami-sama now. My Tou-san said that my Kaa-san is going to be with Kami-sama too and I asked him to ask her to wait until I returned from the store so she could give it to my sister."

At hearing this Aimi heart paused for a minute while listening to this boy. The little one then brought out a photo of him smiling and laughing.

"I also wanted to give this picture of me to my Kaa-san so she wouldn't forget me. I love my Kaa-san so much and wish she didn't have to leave but my Tou-san said she has too and be with my sister."

Aimi thought for a minute then brought out some of her money that she had on her without the boy noticing and gave a soft smile to him.

"Why don't we check to see if you do have enough money?" she asked to which he nodded his head and silently gave his money to her.

She added the money to his and they both started to count together slowly. In the end he did have enough money to buy the doll and still have some money left. The boy's eyes grew bright and there seemed to be a bit of happiness in them while he looked up to the ceiling.

"Arigato Kami-sama for giving me enough money." He said before turning to Aimi with his own smile.

"Before I went to bed last night, I prayed with all my heart to Kami-sama to have enough money to buy the doll for my sister. I also want to pray to have enough money to buy a white rose for my Kaa-san but I didn't want to ask too much. But I have enough to buy the doll and a white rose for my Kaa-san. Kaa-san loves white roses." He said to me while hugging the doll and his money close to him.

His grandmother came back and took the boy to the cashier since she had want she needed. Aimi slowly stood up while continuing to look at the boy.

"That was a very kind thing you did there Miss. A very kind thing indeed." Aimi heard someone say behind her which she figured out was Tazuna.

She looked at him with sadness in her eyes asking a silent question to what he knew.

"That boy's family was attacked by Gato's thugs. The boy and the father manage to not get hurt too badly but….but the daughter and mother are a different story. The daughter instantly died of her injuries inflicted on her at a young age. The mother is in a coma that none of our doctors can do and are going to have to…." Tazuna started but couldn't finish the sentence.

Aimi understood what he was trying to say and felt a bit of anger inside her. She just wanted to go up to one of Gato's thugs and rip them apart limb from limb. But she knew that would be a mercy death compared to what the twins would have done. She wiped what shred of tears that fallen for her eyes and took the old man back to Kenshin so they could go back to his house.

.

(Scene Change – Tazuna's House)

.

Everyone was at the dinner table enjoying their meals and trying to have a good time in this sad town. It was working for the most part and Tazuna and Tsunami were glad to have things in a lighter mood. That changed rapidly fast though when someone slammed their hand down onto the table. Everyone turned to the person who had done it and found out that Inari was the one to slam his hand down. He was shaking in what appeared to be anger when he suddenly looked up.

"You think you can all just sit here and laugh like nothing is going on around you. While people are suffering while you enjoy your merry lives. I bet you all were shown so much joy and happiness from where you guys are from that you don't know the meaning of pain. Don't knowing what it's like to suffer. NONE OF YOU KNOW THE MEANING OF SUFFERING!" Inari all but shouted in the end with his eyes closed and fists clenched.

Everyone one else tensed though at the end of his sentence. The civilians couldn't feel it but the shinobis were feeling an intense sense of anger coming from the twins. One was higher than the other but they couldn't tell who. They thought it was Kenshin which they were slowly trying to calm him down. But to their shock and everyone else, the table was suddenly covered in ice. It was so intense that the table cracked, and then broke apart all on its own. Naruto slowly stood up while his killer intent was increasing. Before anyone could do anything, Naruto charged up with great speed to Inari and had him against the wall with Naruto holding him there by his neck with his arm pressed against it. In his right hand was his nun-chuck all wrapped together but what surprised people was that ice slowly started to cover it and lengthen to from a small blade. Naruto softly growled at Inari while pointing his new found sword near his cheek.

"You think we don't know the meaning of suffering." Naruto said with slight venom in his voice before laughing somewhat darkly.

"Son, you don't know the meaning of _suffering_ or _pain_. Have you had a loving family with you since the day you were born? Have you ever had villages gang up on you or your brother with the intent to end your lives? Have you EVER had to watch your brother nearly die right before your eyes trying to protect you from a fatal wound that surely enough would have killed me? Answer me you little twerp, ANSWER ME!" Naruto shouted at the end with anger showing clearly in his eyes.

Inari was to frighten to answer him so he just stood quiet.

"That's right. You did have a family to love and take care of you while _WE_ didn't. When you think you have it bad, always know that somewhere out there, someone had it WORSE THEN _YOU_!" Naruto scream at him before dropping him down on the floor and walking out of the house.

He needed to vent some anger. Inari was scared out of his mind and he started look around seeing the shock faces of a few and a _very_ angry face of one. Luckily for Inari Kenshin did nothing and just marched up to his room and slammed the door shut. After hearing the slam, Aimi run up the steps and went to comfort her boyfriend. Tsunami was torn and went to look at Hayate when he put up his hand and nodded his head yes that what they said was true. Tsunami just looked down on the floor before going to her son and tried to help him. Surprisingly to her he clung to her with a fierce grip while saying over and over again 'I'm sorry'. Everyone went to sleep with a heavy heart that night. Learning a dark truth from someone you know kind of dampens the mood and you will need sleep.

.

(Next Day – Outside)

.

A young woman was out walking about wearing a light pink yukata without its sleeves. She was carrying a basket while her raven black hair was free of anything and her brown eyes scanned around her. She was looking for herbs to help her cure someone close to her. She continued to walk but stopped in her tracks when she saw icicle like trees and white soft snow covering the ground. She was shocked and looked around her in wonderment at the scene she stumbled upon.

'_I didn't cause this and it's too early for there to be snow in this village. But someone must have done something for the trees to be covered in ice.' _She thought while trending further into the center.

She looked around a bit before stopping and seeing a young man leaning against a tree with a hand wrapped around to what appeared to be a three stick nun-chuck. Her eyes grew wide for she knew who this boy was. He was one of the shinobis who was fighting her master in protecting the bridge builder. Now she had a couple of options in front of her. She could kill one of the threats now and secure an even better position of completing the job and getting out alive or leave him be. She inched her hand close to his neck after getting near him. She was about to clasp down when she changed her mind and shook his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, please wake up or you might catch a cold." She said with a light chuckle in her voice.

Naruto groaned out a bit before slowly opening his eyes. Once he was awake he looked at the person who woke him and stood in shock.

'_Did I really wake up or is this an angel come in my dreams?'_ He asked himself in his head while looking at the young beauty in front of him.

He couldn't help himself and said what he was thinking to the girl. She let out a small giggle while shaking her head.

"Iia, I'm no angel. Just a passer who saw someone sleeping in a forest of ice. I am quite surprised that the trees are covered in it when it is not even winter yet." She said while standing up and admiring the work again.

Naruto let out a low chuckle while standing up and stretching out a bit getting the kinks out on his body. Haku heard the pops and cracks here and there from his body but it didn't bother her.

"So are you a shinobi? From what I see around me, you must be the only one to cause this much damage to the wildlife." She asked while looking at him

He nodded his head and slowly put away his nun-chuck on his back before wiping any dirt on his pants. He went and looked at the person again judging whether or not she was an enemy. Haku could feel his eyes on her and she forced herself to keep her cool and to keep on acting like she was a villager. She didn't want to blow her cover and not get the herbs she needed to heal her master.

"So what's your name or am I going to keep on referring you as Tenshi-chan?" Naruto asked with a slight chuckle on his lips.

Haku flashed a brief smile before she went back to her happy neutral expression.

"My name is Haku, just Haku. What is your name if I'm so bold to ask shinobi-san?" She asked herself while kneeling down to the floor picking up herbs.

He smiled bit before kneeling down as well and helping her pick out herbs when he saw what kind she was getting.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm from Konoha on a mission here with my team. So who are these plants for since they are the type you heal someone with?" He asked in the end while picking up a small few of herbs.

Haku was stunned that he knew what type of plants these were since most male shinobis stuck with heavy hitting jutsus or extreme moves.

"Oh, well these are for my friend who has taken care of me ever since I was a child. He took a heavy injury and won't be up for about a week." She said while picking up a few more herbs.

Naruto nodded his head and helped her a bit more. It took them nearly half an hour before they were done and her basket was full of plants. She nodded her head in thanks and picked up her basket and stood up. Naruto did the same as well with a small smile set upon his face. She turned around and was about to walk away before she stopped and turned a bit to look at him.

"Uzumaki-san…..is it alright if I asked you something before I leave?" She asked with uncertainty in her eyes.

Said Uzumaki smiled and nodded his head to her request.

"Of course you can Haku, and please can you call me Naruto instead. It sounds kind of weird to be referred to as my last name."

She smiled a bit then asked her question to him.

"Do you have a special person in your life….that is do you have a precious somebody?"

Naruto looked are her before he took in her question. _'Do I really have anyone special in my life?'_ He asked himself. He then thought of his ever protective brother, then his newly found sister cause of the way they acted with each other. Then he thought of his sensei then the old man. After thinking a bit more he realized that he did have people he cared about, and not just one, enough people that he could consider a big family. He then looks up to see her eyes still on him waiting for an answer.

"To answer your question Haku, yes I do have precious people to me. I would fight for them and defend them with my life. They are my family and they considered me as their family as well. Even if one is really my brother." He said with a soft chuckle in the end.

At hearing this Haku let out a big smile to hear that he had someone as well to fight for.

"The reason I ask Naruto-san, is because I believe that when you fight for someone truly dear to your heart, is when you are your strongest and can push yourself to the limit for that person." She said before turning back around and walking out of the field.

Naruto looked at her retreating back before he started hearing voices in the opposite direction calling his name. He turned to look at the source then back to where he saw the young woman leave. He stared at the spot a bit longer before he turned and left with great speed.

'_I hope you and me don't ever have to fight in the future Naruto-san, because I may have to kill you if such a fight would ever accrue.'_ Haku thought before she left the tree she was hiding behind when he turned his back to her.

.

(Scene Change – In front of Tazuna's House)

.

"NARUTO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Kenshin shouted out while carrying his swords on his back.

He let out a small growl when he couldn't find his younger brother. Today they had a free day to do what they needed to do since it was agreed upon them that two teams would guard Tazuna and one team would take the time for a small break or training. Aimi was in the house resting since she had to be up almost all night to take care of her boyfriend before dropping onto the bed that they shared around 2 in the morning. Kenshin felt bad for her having to be up that late taking care of him but he was really mad about yesterday. The only thing about that that shocked him was that his brother was to first to show his anger instead of him. Usually it was him who would throw the first punch and ask questions later.

He let out another small growl and was about to yell for his brother again when he suddenly appeared out of the small forest with a sheepish grin on his face. Kenshin scowled at him then crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his younger brother.

"And where were you yesterday dear brother? I was about to send an army of clones all over this country to look for your ass if you got caught or something." Kenshin said in a joking manner with a miniscule grin on his face.

Naruto saw this on his brother then told him what he did and how he woke up. After his explanation Kenshin nodded his head and said he would like to find this person and thank them for waking his brother up.

"So besides the mess that happened yesterday and a little bit today, what you want to do? We have the free day today." Kenshin asked him while turning around and walked aimlessly to the pond.

Naruto thought about it for a minute until he brought out Cerberus and lengthen one of the heads to hit his brother in the head. Kenshin blocked it with one of his blades and looked at Naruto with a small smirk.

"So, little brother wants to play with me huh? Well I guess I got time to beat your ass down." Kenshin said while bringing out his two signature blades, Oni and Akuma.

Naruto smirked before placing his weapons back on his back and got in the fighting stance he had learned in the scroll. He stared down at his brother while his right arm hung loosely with him leaning on his right side. Kenshin just had his sword in the proper stance with the sword with handle on the side held in a reverse grip. They waited till a lone leaf fell between them. When it finally landed, they both charged at each other with great speed. Kenshin swung his sword downward with Naruto blocking the blow holding his weapon in both his hands. Kenshin smirked before swinging upward with the other sword. Naruto jumped back a bit and let out a miniscule scowl.

"What the hell man. I thought this was training not life and death combat?" Naruto exclaimed while throwing his nun chucks in the air.

He grabbed them and stabbed them into the ground calling out his most favorite technique.

"**HARI**!"

Kenshin saw that attack coming and jumped above it and sent out his favorite move while spinning in the air.

"**KEN-SEN!**"

Naruto saw the beam come at him and did a desperate move. One that was incomplete though.

"**HYOUKI!**" He shouted out with surprising results.

He spun his weapon above his head in great speeds. It then started slowing spewing ice out till it completely covered him in a globe of ice. The attack hit the globe and only made a gash on it. The hole was quickly covered back up to reform the perfect dome again. Kenshin landed after the initial attack and looked at the globe in wonder. It took him a minute to see how it worked and charged forward again for a new attack. He jumped in to the air with powerful winds whipping around him.

"Take this little bro, **YUUKAN**!" Kenshin yelled out while charging foreward with both the power of wind and lighting.

He stabbed into the globe leaving an impressive size hole into it and then strike down with great force. After the initial strike, the globe started to fall apart piece by piece until there was nothing left. Kenshin looked inside but found that his brother was not in the globe of ice that he made. He then combined his two swords and brought out his short sword. He started to turn slowly in place while looking around for his enemy to appear and fight him anew. He heard a rustle in a nearby bush so he swung his sword unleashing the technique that he knew into it. For a while nothing happen.

Then out the corner of his eye he saw a huge icicle come at him at high speeds. He jumped up high to avoid the damaging blow that he knew could happen to him when he suddenly felt bound in place. He looked down onto his person to see that he was bound by thick black chains. He struggled to get free until he felt wind start passing his face and hair. He looked up in time to see himself slam hard into the earth. He groaned out in discomfort but stopped when he felt a kunai in the back of his neck.

"Do you surrender my dear brother? Or would you like me to continue to kick your ass?" Nartuo asked while chuckling a bit.

This was one of the few times that he was really able to beat his brother. He was enjoying every moment of it and he now knew himself that he was getting stronger.

Kenshin chuckled softly as well and released the pressure he had on holding his weapons.

"Okay outuo. I surrender. You win." He said while waiting to be released.

Naruto smiled at hearing those words and let go of his brother while putting away his nun-chucks. Kenshin got up himself up while grabbing his weapons.

"When the hell did you learn that move Nartuo? I never had seen you use it." Kenshin asked while sheathing his weapons.

Naruto started to answer him while both walked back to the house. He explained in great detail how he took him long hours of practicing and getting the speed down right to continuously keep the globe of ice up. At the end of his tell Kenshin never felt more proud of his brother then he did right now.

"I'm happy for you outuo. I hope you continue to get stronger but don't forget. I will get stronger as well." Kenshin said with a smile.

Naruto smiled back and they both entered back into the house. Things were going up for them and they had a feeling they would win against Zabuza.

.

(Time Skip – One Week Later)

.

Teams 7 and 11 were at the bridge looking over their charge. They were nervous and anxious with this mist rolling aroud them in near limitless waves.

"Kenshin, Naruto, scout out a bit further. *cough* But no farther okay? If something happens get out of there." Hayate order them while covering his mouth a bit.

The two boys nodded and ran ahead of the group quietly so as not to alert some unknown foe or Zabuza himself of their presents. The group waited patiently until Naruto came back.

"There are bodies all up ahead of us. Luckily they are all wounded and no one killed." He said while pointing ahead.

The two Jounins nodded and ordered everyone besides Sakura and Sauske to go help the wounded get out of here.

"I don't like the feel of this Hayate. Not one bit." Kakashi said softly while checking all around them.

Hayate nodded his head while coughing as softly as he could. When the teenagers all confirmed that the bodies were out of harms way did the mist clear up a bit. They all paused and looked around a bit before they heard a soft chuckle coming from the other end of the bridge.

"Well I'm glad that you got the villagers out of the way. Now I can have a more fair of a fight." Zabuza said while grinning behind his bandages.

The group flared their killer intent a bit while glaring at him. It lessen a bit when they saw that he was not alone. They also had the mysterious hunter-nin to fight as well. Zabuza chuckled softly before addressing to his partner.

"Go get the two brats. I'll deal with the Jounins."

The partner nodded and slowly started to walk to the group.

"Aimi, Sakura, and Sai, protect Tazuna while Hayate, Sauske, and I deal with Zabuza." Kakashi ordered while revealing his Sharingan eye.

Everyone nodded but Hayate had mix feelings about letting the boy join in the fight. He had read the reports on him and agreed that he shouldn't have been made a ninja.

Kenshin and Naruto walked foreward slowly to meet their opponent. They knew that they were going to have a hard time beating this one.

"So, any idea on how to take this guy down Nii-san?" Nartuo asked while slowly getting into his loose fighting style.

"Yea I do. I'll attack head on while you support me in the back by making some wall or quick shield. Think you can do that outuo?" Kenshin asked in the end while bringing out the complete sword.

Naruto chuckled and nodded his head in yes. Kenshin smiled once more before charging foreward to deal the first blow. He swung down on his opponent but he blocked it with just a senbon needle. Kenshin was shocked that such a small weapon can hold against his but kept on pressing. He was in a stalemate and no side could win. That's when his eyes along with Naruto grew wide for the opponent started a series of one hand seals.

"**SUITON: SENSATSU SUISHŌ**!"

The mask fighter stomped on the ground and water flowed up into the air. The water then formed and condensed into thousands of needles. Kenshin saw was about to happen and jumped away from his opponent He was still nicked here and there but was relatively fine. That was until the opponent started a new series of hand seals at blinding speeds.

"**HYŌTON: MAKYŌ HYŌSHŌ**!"

A dome of mirrors surrounded Kenshin and Naruto who was shocked that someone could wield the power of ice like this. Then they saw multiple copies of the mask fighter all around them.

"I'm sorry to do this but Zabuza-sama must reach his dreams. So I will help him in any way I can." The mask fighter said before unleashing hell upon the twins.

.

(Scene Change – Hayate, Kakashi, Sauske, vs. Zabuza)

.

The three Konoha shinobis stared down at their opponent. They were waiting for him to do something when all hell broke loose. Three water clones came out of nowhere and started to attack them while the real one just watched. It only took them a total of 5 minutes and then back to the staring contest.

"Well I got to say, you trained your kids very good. I'm even surprised the younger one was able to take one of them down. But I hope the other two brats are having better luck." He said with a small chuckle at the end.

Hayate was going to ask him what he meant when he heard a scream of pain and sorrow. He looked to the source of the sound recognizing it then turned a look of hatred to Zabuza.

"What did you do to those two?" He demanded while holding his sword menacing.

Zabuza laughed openly until he started to tell them something.

"I didn't do anything. It was my apprentice and she is stronger than I am right now. They were able to go up to me partially but up against her they are doomed. That and here bloodline will make quick work of them."

Hayate heard what he said and saw nothing but blood. He was aboutto attack when he felt something menacing and dark. He turned to look at the source and gasped in shock along with everyone else.

.

(Scene Change – Kenshin, Naruto vs. Mysterious Figure – 5 minutes earlier)

.

They had been fighting their opponent for a while and had to dodge a barrage of senbon needles. Kenshin was blocking the most of them with his complete sword so Naruto could use his abilities to cancel her bloodline. They were not having luck and they were tiring out. The mysterious figure was figuring them out more and more and started aiming for their arms. The masked fighter succeeded and got all of Kenshin's arms. His blades were now on the floor and he was exhausted.

"You put up a great fight. But I'm sorry to say that I must end you now." The masked fighter said while jumping out of the mirror at high speed.

The fighter held a kunai and senbon needle in reverse grips and went to stab him. Kenshin saw his end coming so he closed his eyes and waited for death.

'_So this is how it's like when you're about to die. I hope Ai-chan and Naruto get out of this alive.' _Kenshin thought while waiting for the finishing blow.

He heard the sound of metal against flesh. The funny thing was he didn't feel anything so he waited for a bit. He opened his eyes after a while and saw the one sight that could break his heart and see red.

"N-n-Naruto…..why?" Kenshin asked while shaking a bit and trying to hold his brother but failed.

Naruto let out a chuckle and starting shaking a bit while bleeding out of his mouth. He coughed a bit before looking at his red headed brother.

"You're asking why I saved your life. Well my dumb brother, the reason why *cough* was cause of all those time you helped me. I hope you can continue on in life brother." Naruto said.

He stood rigged and then fell to the side a bit. Kenshin was in shocked and looked for what could cause his precious brother to fall. He found a senbon needle in his neck and started to cry a bit. He then raised his heads to the heavens and yelled out in pain and sorrow for his brother.

"I'm sorry for your loss. It must be the first time you saw someone precious to you die. What makes it worse that it's brother. I acted with mercy when I decided to end it with the needle in his neck. I hope that this…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

A wave of power suddenly washed over her and the bridge. Then when she looked for the source she saw columns of red/blue energy mixing around the red headed boy. He was shivering in place and the needles that were placed all around him were being pushed out of him. He then let out a primitive roar that shook the entire bridge and shattered all the glasses. The fighter was shocked until she got punched and sent flying through the last mirror and landed in front of her master. Everyone stopped and turned to stare at a being of power looking at them manacle with red eyes that spoke of death and pain.

* * *

SF49: And that's the end of that chapter people I hope you all enjoy the next one and once again sorry for the long wait. I'll try even harder next time but I will need time. Well I would also like to post that I'm working on a Megaman Starforce fic that I hope you all will like. Also I hope you cause don't mind the fast pace I set this chapter in. Well I hope to see you next time. Ja'ne and good night.


End file.
